


Butlers: Scattered Stars

by ShaiShizuka8



Category: Butlers (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Butlers, M/M, Mystery, Paranormal, Romance, butlers x battlers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2019-06-18 11:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 60,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15484638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaiShizuka8/pseuds/ShaiShizuka8
Summary: Jinguuji, or J, has known the bloodline would bring sadness. He's seen countless members of the bloodline go missing or dead. With Tenna sacrificing herself to save the world, J was grief-stricken by her loss. In an attempt to find out more about the bloodline, J begins to investigate the heritage as well as the abilities the bloodline gives. But forces unknown attempt to stop him. Now, he is trapped in a future with no one but himself. J sets off on finishing his investigation. Find the true meaning behind Tenna's sacrifice. And find Hayakawa.





	1. Kaleidoscope

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone.
> 
> I'm sure you've already noticed that the story will be different from the anime.
> 
> In case you were wondering why I chose to create an alternate universe of Butlers X Battlers, it was because I thought the anime was mediocre at best. I'm going to be honest with you all, the anime was just not that good. It had so much potential but ended up being bland, boring, and not good. 
> 
> So I decided to write a Butlers fic in hopes of maybe creating a new AU where things are different. Where J doesn't have a massive sister complex. Where the other characters aren't just stereotypes without personalities. Where there will be more emphasis on character growth and plot development. 
> 
> And since this is a reimagining of the story, some things in regarding to plot and character will change. For one thing, J's name, Jinguuji, will be his real name instead of a fake name. So if you see anything straying from the original canon, remember this is an AU. It'll be a headache going back and forth from his real name to his fake name, so in this story, Jinguuji Kouma is his official name. 
> 
> Updates will be sporadic because of school so keep an eye out for updates.
> 
> I hope you all will enjoy the story!

This is what death felt like.

Or at the very least, it’s what Jinguuji thought it was.

When he was young, his father would make him study poetry. The poets would be from Japan or some from around the world. One poem stood out to him out of the many he has studied. It was from Toyotomi Hideyoshi.

_My life_  
_came like dew_  
_disappears like dew._  
_All of Naniwa_  
_is dream after dream._

Humans were like dew drops. One day they’re here, the next they’re gone. The poem stuck with Jinguuji not because it was beautiful and tragic, but because with so many in the bloodline dying or disappearing, it was only fair to see the comparisons.

Now it was his turn to join those unfortunate enough to be cursed with the bloodline. Many times, he has heard how the bloodline had preserved families noble enough to inherit it. Powers to which would seem like a fantasy. Unnatural. Jinguuji would be lying if he said he was proud of his bloodline. It wasn’t something to be revered. It only brought death and sadness.

After all, Tenna sacrificed herself for the sake of the bloodline. Her sacrifice only brought misery. For days, Jinguuji had wished it would have been him that was sacrificed. But that would only make Tenna sad. He would not have wanted for her.

Though, it seemed that fate was indeed a cruel mistress, for he was caught in the vortex.

An array of colors like that of a kaleidoscope, all mixing together to form a colorful storm so blinding, he couldn’t see where he was going. Even when he shut his eyes, the light still seeped in.

Colors. He’d figured death would be black, dreary.

Jinguuji reached out, hoping to grab hold onto something. Or someone. Even if it’s only a touch, he would feel comfortable knowing someone was there with him.

He wanted to reach out to Hayakawa. He was there with him before the explosion of colors. Standing there in his butler uniform. Prim and proper even in a time of distress. Jinguuji always relied on him, even when he had to do things on his own. Just knowing that Hayakawa was somewhere in this vortex was comforting. He would see him. If he didn’t get killed.

The colors began to brighten. Jinguuji was forced to cover his eyes with his hands, offering little cover from the light. Every inch of his body hurt. He could practically feel hundreds of needles pricking his body. This pain. This pain was unbearable. At some point, he must have screamed, but he could not remember if he did.

What would happen to him? Would he die? Or will he end up somewhere in time? Either way, it won’t end well with him. Death would offer little comfort in the pain. But then he wouldn’t be able to figure out what happened to Tenna. Then the idea of being in another time period meant he would have to adapt quickly or end up getting hurt. Or worse.

Finally, the colors started to dim. Their luster was draining from them. The light didn’t hurt as much as it did. Jinguuji released his hands from his face but still kept his eyes closed for fear of going blind. The pricking feeling stopped as well.

His body was still being tugged somewhere. An invisible hand dragging him to who knows where.

Finally, there was only darkness.

The momentary darkness was interrupted by a cold feeling.

Jinguuji was cold.

If he was cold, he had landed somewhere during winter. Flat on his back, he opened his eyes, blinking rapidly to erase the blurriness from them. Snowflakes fell from gray clouds, kissing his face before melting.

Snow… Tenna liked snow. When they were younger, the two had always loved the snow. Had they been back at the estate, the first thing he would’ve heard waking up was Tenna saying, “Let’s play!” They would then be outside playing in the snow. Catching snowflakes with their mouths, building a snowman, having a snowball fight, and even trying to find a white fox. (They didn’t, but it was fun.)

They would get scolded, of course, but Jinguuji’s parents weren’t too strict on their playtime, considering how each of them worked hard in their studies. His mother would smile as she wiped away any wetness that clung to them while his father watched from a chair near a fireplace.

Moments like that were special to Jinguuji. Where he didn’t have to worry about the bloodline or his studying or training. He was just a normal boy.

But the bloodline would always find a way to ruin everything.

His consciousness was beginning to slip. He could no longer keep his eyes open. Every inch of his body was numb. From the cold or from the aftereffects of traveling through the vortex? He didn’t know. Not that it mattered. Now that he was in a different time period, he would have to adapt, and maybe find a way back home, if possible.

Except he would not leave here without him. Hayakawa.

They traveled in the vortex together. Meaning he was in the same time period as Jinguuji. But where was he? They had separated when traveling in the vortex. He recalled the feeling of Hayakawa’s firm grip on his hand. Then it was gone. Separated. It hurt losing Tenna. It hurt, even more, losing Hayakawa.

It shouldn’t have ended like this. None of this should have happened.

Once, when Jinguuji was little, there was a meteor shower. It was late at night, 1:30 to be exact. He had awoken to a noise outside his bedroom. Scratching. He sighed, realizing that is was Popa, the family’s cat. Popa had a tendency of scratching the doors when he wants attention. What could the cat be doing up so late? Jinguuji loved Popa, but he gets annoyed with him sometimes.

After the scratching had stopped, Jinguuji was about to go to sleep when a flash of light caught his attention. He looked toward the window overlooking the garden and saw another flash of light. He jumped out of his bed and rushed to the window. Streaks of light flashed in the sky before disappearing. Shooting stars! He had heard about them from his parents before, but he never imagined he would actually see them.

If he recalled, if you make a wish on a shooting star, it will come true. The first wish that came to his mind was blasphemous. Should his parents or any member of the Council hear about it, he would be the laughing stock of his family. He would bring shame to his family for a lifetime. But he did not care. He didn’t care about the bloodline. If it will make him sad throughout his life, then why be a part of it.

He took a deep breath, exhaled, and looked at the sea of stars.

“I wish I wasn’t part of the bloodline.”

It was a useless wish. He knew he couldn’t change a fate that had been bestowed upon him since his birth. But a boy could dream.

He couldn’t hold on to consciousness any longer. With little strength he had, he reached out to his side, hoping to find Hayakawa there. All he felt was snow. No soft hands. No Hayakawa.  
Curse the bloodline. First Tenna, and now Hayakawa.

As his eyes began to close, a beam of light illuminated what little vision he had. Someone had found him.

Hayakawa?

That was Jinguuji’s last thought before darkness covered him like a blanket.


	2. The Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jinguuji meets a prince

_Before_

_Sometimes, Jinguuji sneaked out to play in the forest surrounding the estate._

_It wasn’t an easy task, given how strict his tutors are. Not to mention the other butlers. Jinguuji knew the difference between a regular butler and a Butler. The butlers were regular people. The ones with no powers. Then there are the Butlers, the ones with powers. Thankfully, the butlers of the estate were the former._

_It also helped that Jinguuji was a Butler. Granted, his abilities were just coming in, but he was able to sneak about without getting caught. Which was how he was able to escape into the forest. After his tutoring session, he crept up to the kitchen where the kitchen maids were busy making a late afternoon lunch. Jinguuji smelled an apple pie being baked as well ham being cooked. As much as he wanted to sneak a slice of pie, that wasn’t his main objective._

_When the back door opened, revealing a maid who had just come back from the vegetable garden, Jinguuji dashed forward. While doing so, he tapped into his ability. Though he was a novice, he was exceptionally talented for someone his age of five, according to his father. None of the kitchen maids saw him as he ran outside and into the forest._

_Once he was far in, Jinguuji grabbed a small branch from the ground and thrust the stick forward like a swordsman. This was his favorite time of the day. When he didn’t have to worry about homework or practice controlling his abilities. He was just a regular boy playing pretend._

_Right now, he was pretending to be a knight. A European knight who was tasked to protect the princess. She was hidden in the castle for protection from the fearsome dragon that ate princesses._

_“Die, dragon.” Jinguuji brought down his stick, imagining he was cutting off the dragon’s head, and sheathing his sword. He bowed and did a little victory jump. He had slain the dragon! This would be the part where the princess would come down the castle and kiss him on the cheek._

_Except… he didn’t want to kiss the princess. Nor did he want the princess to kiss him. In all the stories where the knight would save the princess, Jinguuji wanted to ask why a prince couldn’t kiss the knight. He didn’t want to kiss a princess. He wanted to kiss a prince. None of his storybooks ever had the prince and knight living happily ever after. But he didn’t mind it. One day he will find a story where the prince kisses the knight._

_Tossing the stick to the side, Jinguuji began to wander around. He wasn’t scared of getting lost. He knew this part of the wood like the back of his hand. The sun was still high enough in the sky, and it wouldn’t set for about another hour. But his parents would start to wonder where he was at. And he didn’t want to get into trouble._

_After a while, he began to go back to the direction of the estate when he heard something. It was the sound of sticks and dried leaves being crushed. Someone was here._

_The first thought that went through Jinguji’s mind was the groundskeepers. They were permanent staff members of the estate but weren’t strict on him like the maids or butlers. The second guess was his father. His dad always approved of his exploration and pretending, but his dad still had rules he needed to follow._

_But instead of the groundskeepers or his father, it was a boy who stepped out of a thick bush of leaves. He was slightly older than Jinguji, maybe three years. His fair skin complimented his blonde hair. His eyes… his purple eyes. They were mesmerizing. He wore a small version of a Butler uniform. A white shirt underneath a grey vest. A green tie was tucked into the vest. His black overcoat ended just above his ankles. The boy’s dress shoes were caked in mud._

_Who was this boy?_

_The estate always had visitors come and go. There had even been a few children who had visited but none were nowhere near as prim as this boy. And with the way he was dressed, he may have been a Butler. But his parents didn’t mention a family visiting today. This only made the mysterious aura around the boy all the more compelling._

_“Hi.” The boy lifted his hand and waved. His voice was soft, almost like he sung choir._

_Jinguuji wasn’t shy, but he couldn’t find the words to respond. He couldn’t even lift his hand to wave. Something about this boy was so… captivating._

_The boy tilted his head to the side. “Do you live in that big house?”_

_Gathering enough courage he could grasp, Jinguuji nodded._

_The boy smiled. “It’s a big house. Bigger than my house. Do you play here also?”_

_Jinguuji nodded again._

_“What were you playing?”_

_“… I was fighting a dragon.”_

_The boy’s smile somehow brightens. “That sounds fun. I wished I could play here like you do.”_

_He tried to come up with something, anything to say to the boy. But nothing came. Other than simple nods, Jinguuji was speechless._

_“Jinguuji!” A maid's shout broke him from his bewilderment. He looked up and he realized the sun was starting to set. He wasn’t late by any means, but he knew better than to be out when the sun goes down._

_“Your family's name is Jinguuji?” The boy asked._

_Another quick nod._

_“Nice to meet you. I’m Hayakawa. My family is visiting your mom and dad. I got bored and snuck out. Guess you had the same idea, huh?”_

_Before Jinguuji could reply, Hayakawa stuck out his hand. “Do you want to be friends? I know I’m older than you, but you seem like fun. So?”_

_It felt like time had stood still for Jinguuji. He had playmates before, but they were from families who had come and gone, never staying too long to make friends. It was mainly the parents discussing the bloodline, leaving their children to play. Once the meetings were over, they would leave and scarcely visit. It was why Jinguuji never made friends. He knew they would come and go without warning._

_But this boy… Hayakawa seemed different. He was friendly, had kind eyes, and seemed genuinely interested in being friends with Jinguuji._

_For once he might have an actual friend._

_Jinguuji reached out and shook Hayakawa’s hand._

_“Yes, please,” Jinguuji said._

_Hayakawa smiled, causing Jinguuji to be taken aback._

_He has a nice smile._

_“Jinguuji! Come, it’s almost time for dinner!”_

_Not wanting to prolong the maid's patience, Jinguuji bowed to Hayakawa and ran back to the direction of the estate._

_“Nice to meet you, J!”_

_Jinguuji nearly stopped at Hayakawa’s voice. Or rather, he nearly stopped after hearing Hayakawa call him by the letter of his first name._

_A nickname. He has a nickname!_

_Smiling, Jinguuji looked forward to meeting Hayakawa tomorrow._

_That was when he realized something._

_He had slain a dragon and rescued a prince._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a while for me to write even though it was a short chapter.
> 
> If you guys notice any mistakes, feel free to correct me, I won't get mad.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it!


	3. The Headmaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a headmaster meets a time-displaced Butler.

Mikuni was not happy. Far from happy. He was irritated.

Irritated at the school. Irritated at the teachers.

Irritated at whichever Dryad out there causing this snowstorm.

It started off with light snow. Simple enough. It was winter after all. However, it soon turned into a snowstorm. The superintendent asked everyone to leave the school and head back home. When Mikuni got into his car, he turned on the radio and switched to the weather station. Sure enough, the broadcaster said the snowstorm was sudden and that it may last a few days. A “strange phenomenon” the weatherwoman had said.

But Mikuni knew this wasn’t some strange occurrence. Sure, sudden storms like this happen, but the weather stations would’ve reported it immediately. They would’ve spotted the abnormality on the radar. This wasn’t strange weather.

It was a Dryad doing this.

Signing in irritation, Mikuni focused on driving back to his house. Dryad be damned, his irritation wouldn’t matter if he got into an accident. Still, he was impressed by the amount of strength this Dryad possessed to be causing this storm. Dryads were powerful magic users. More powerful than any other forms of magic in the bloodline.

This Dryad… whoever they are, they must be having fun, abusing the weather. Even if they can manipulate the weather to fit in with the season, a snowstorm shouldn’t have been the first thing that came to mind.

Mikuni wanted to understand, except he wasn’t a Dryad.

The drive back to his house was almost over. Just a few more miles and he would be back home sipping hot chocolate. With mini marshmallows. Mikuni suppressed a laugh at the image of him giddy over mini marshmallows. He sure didn’t look like the type to enjoy the fluffy deliciousness of marshmallows.

Just a few more miles before he could taste the delicious, savory hot-

A glint of light caught his attention. That glint was on the road.

Hitting the brakes as hard as he could, Mikuni braced himself as he was brought forward, saved by his seatbelt. When the car fully stopped, he could see where that glint of light came from. There, on the road, was a boy. The golden buttons on his coat reflected in Mikuni’s eyes. Though it wasn’t a strong reflection, it was still there. Thank goodness he noticed it. Otherwise…

Bracing for the cold, Mikuni exited out of his car and quickly ran to the body. His worst fears came to mind when he realized it was a boy. A student from the school? A homeless kid?

When he reached the body… he stilled.

The cold wind bit into him. Snow landed on his glasses and smeared the lenses. His shoes were getting wet. But none of that mattered.

Before him was a boy. Wearing a Butler uniform.

A Butler.

So many thoughts ran through his mind, it was hard to even grasp at a single one. When trying, they were replaced by other thoughts. It was as if his mind had suddenly become a whirlwind, logic and theories being tossed around.

None of them seemed to answer why a Butler was here. There was no mistaking that uniform. It wasn’t like a regular butler’s uniform. Not to mention if he was here, then he must’ve come from a time vortex.

But why?

Regardless, if this boy is a Butler, he needed to get him out of the cold. He wanted answers.

Kneeling down, Mikuni reached out and touched the boy’s face. Still warm. Which means he arrived here recently.

“Hey,” He patted the boy’s check. No response. Mikuni then slapped him across the face. This woke up the boy. He gasped and blinked his eyes rapidly.

“Hey,” Mikuni repeated. “Are you OK?”

The boy slowly moved his head to Mikuni. The first thing he noticed was his golden eyes. They accentuate his black hair. He was maybe seventeen. For such a young man, he was handsome.

The boy reached out with a shaking hand. “Wh-who… what…”

He was completely exhausted. Mikuni guessed it was because of the time vortex. From what he has studied, it leaves the user completely exhausted to the point where they collapse.

Ignoring his question, Mikuni reached out and picked the boy up. He draped the boy’s arm over his shoulder and walked him to the car. Managing to open the passenger door, he carefully placed the boy in the seat, buckling him in.

Back in the driver seat, Mikuni turned the heat up a tad bit, not wanting to sweat the entire ride home, but warm enough to heat up the boy.

As he drove, he looked back and forth between the boy and the road. “Can you hear me?” He asked.

The boy tried to speak but drifted off back to sleep.

_Of course,_ Mikuni thought. Though the boy did come from a time vortex, so his exhaustion was understandable.

After what seemed like hours, they had finally reached his house. It was a simple two-story house nestled among a small affluent neighborhood. The houses were scattered about but were relatively close. At least no one will look at him when he takes the boy out of his car.

Once parked in the driveway, Mikuni carried the boy into the house. Taking him upstairs to a guest bedroom, he gently lowered him onto the bed. He was shivering slightly.

He wouldn’t die, Mikuni knew that. He wasn’t too cold to be hypothermic, nor did he seem to be suffering from any kind of sickness. The least he could do is make him warmer. Striping his wet clothes until he was in his underwear, Mikuni put extra blankets over the boy and quickly ran downstairs to the thermostat and turned up the heat. When it had reached a warm enough temperature, he went into the kitchen and looked in his fridge. He had enough food for the two of them. At least he won’t be going out in the cold anymore. Damn Dryad.

Knowing the boy wasn’t in any danger, Mikuni relaxed. He could finally take a break. A somewhat short break. When the boy wakes up, he’s going to ask a lot of questions and no doubt the boy wants answers. But for now, he was going to make his hot chocolate. With mini marshmallows.

Hot chocolate (with mini marshmallows) in hand, and a book in another, he went back to the guest room. The boy was still sleeping. At least he wasn’t shivering anymore. Pulling up a chair from a desk near the bed, Mikuni plopped down, set his hot chocolate on the nightstand, he opened his book and began reading. Or at the very least, he _tried_ to read. There were still so many questions on his mind.

Earlier, he had just gotten out of a meeting with some of the teachers and the superintendent. He was angry because the superintendent had judged him for his skills. He didn’t say it outright, but Mikuni saw it in his eyes, the way they bore into him. He may have been promoted to headmaster a few weeks ago, but that still didn’t warrant a judgmental glare from the superintendent. Even the teachers gave him the same look, thinking he may not be up to the task of being headmaster. He had every right to be angry.

And here he was now, looking after a time-displaced Butler. Clearly, fate was out to get him.

Sighing, Mikuni set his book aside and drank his hot chocolate. It warmed him while he chewed on the mini marshmallows.

He noticed the boy’s eyes twitching. A dream, Mikuni guessed. Was he dreaming of something, somewhere, someone? It didn’t matter. He probably wouldn’t remember any of it from his exhaustion.

Picking his book back up, Mikuni read while the boy slept.

* * *

 

J dreamed of precious memories.

Smiles.

Holding hands.

A sparkling beach.

Skin against skin.

Hands traveling a soft, broad back.

Hands cupping his face.

Lips against lips.

J smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing this chapter. Since this is an alternate universe story, it will stray from the original canon but I still want to keep some of the original in here. So don't expect everything to be like the anime.
> 
> Also, you're probably wondering what a Dryad is? Don't worry, it'll be explained in a later chapter.
> 
> Enjoy!


	4. Sleeping Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J wakes up in a strange house and meets a strange man.

It was a soft light that woke J up.

His body felt tired, but he still had enough energy to get up and rub his eyes. The blankets covering him fell off of his upper body, revealing his chest. His bare chest. His tiredness went away and he was now fully awake as if someone had shocked him. He pulled the blankets up, relieved to be still wearing his underwear. But where were the rest of his clothes?

Actually, where was he?

“Ah. You’re up.”

The voice startled J to where he nearly jumped out of the bed. Near the bed was a man sitting by a desk holding a mug. He wore a black vest with a blue shirt underneath and navy and black pants. His brown hair was neatly combed and ended slightly below his ears. His brown eyes shone in the light despite how his glasses were in the way.

He was a handsome man, J thought. Older, but there’s no denying how mature and sophisticated he was. Like he was a professor of some kind or a Lord to a family. Who was he?

“Are you OK?” The man put down his mug, stood and walked over to the bed. “I found you in the snow. No broken bones, your senses are fine?”

J stared at the man for a moment then slowly began to move around. Nothing hurt, and his senses were fine as well. He nodded.

The man sighed. “That’s good. I was worried I would have to take you to the hospital or clinic. That’d be a nightmare for the both of us. Wouldn’t want that to happen.”

He was so calm for someone who had let a stranger into his house. J never knew such kindness existed outside of his family and Hayakawa. His family may have been nice and let Tenna and Hayakawa move into the estate, but they were never the type to let strangers stay over unless they were part of the bloodline. Speaking of his estate…

J tore his attention away from the man and looked around the room. There was a bed he was sitting on, a bookshelf, a lamp, a dresser, a ceiling lamp, a desk and… some strange thin square object sitting on the desk. On the surface, there was a drawing of an apple with part of it missing, as if it was chewed off. J went back to looking at the man and realized his clothes, though formal, didn’t have the same feeling of elegance he had seen other men wear.

“Where am I?” He finally asked after assessing the situation.

“You’re in my home.” The man said. “This is the guest bedroom. I don’t get a lot of visitors but I’d like to keep this room tidy in case anyone showed up. And it’s a good thing I did. Otherwise, you’d be asleep on the sofa.”

That answered half of J’s question.

“…what year is this?” He asked.

The man sighed again. He starred off to the side for a moment before putting his attention back on J again. “Let me ask you something first. And be honest with me. Are you part of the bloodline?”

J blanched at the man’s question. The bloodline was kept a secret to the populace. Only people within the bloodline or magic users knew about it. The staff who worked for families of the bloodline were sworn to secrecy with the use of a spell. Commoners knew absolutely nothing about the bloodline or magic. If this man was asking about it…

“Yes.” J nodded. “I am. Are you?”

“Smart of you to ask that.” The man pushed up his glasses. “Yes, I am a descendant of the bloodline. Though my family was lesser known than most. I’d take it by your clothes that you were a Butler?”

It was then that J had put the puzzle together as to why he was stripped of his clothes. The man had found him in the snow and no doubt he was wet. It made sense to remove his clothes and not get cold. He could feel the heat rising to his cheeks. No other person had seen him almost or completely nude except for…

The man’s question hung in the air as he waited for J’s answer. He knew he was telling the truth about him being part of the bloodline. It’s been kept secret for hundreds of years away from commoners. It was a secret kept only for the noble families. Though the man was dressed in a suit, a plain one at that, he did exude an aura of nobility. If only J could see auras like other members of the bloodline. He could trust this man.

“Yes. I’m a Butler.”

“Hmm…” The man stepped away and looked out the window near the bed. J looked out to and saw snow falling at an alarming rate.

“Are you cold?” The man asked looking back at J.

As if spurred on by the word cold, J shivered and pulled the sheets back up. “Slightly. But not too cold.”

“Good.” The man seemed to care for J, despite being a complete stranger to him. Maybe it was because they both were part of the bloodline? Or was it because he had a good heart? J hoped it was both.

“Back to the subject.” The man pulled up the chair near the desk and sat down. “You asked earlier what year it is. I can tell that you came from a time vortex. I was inside a school when you must’ve popped out of the vortex. Thank goodness I got out early, otherwise to death. Anyway, the year is 2018.”

…2018. One hundred years. If he wasn’t so pressed for answers, J would’ve fainted right on the spot.

It couldn’t be right. He couldn’t have been one hundred years. It couldn’t. That would mean everyone he knew was dead. His parents have died not knowing what happened to their son. For one hundred years, history has forgotten about him. And here he was now.

Right at that moment, his stomach growled. He felt his cheeks heat up. Why of all time did his stomach have to growl?!

The man stifled a chuckle. “I’ll explain more when you’ve had something to eat. Wait here.” He exited the room and came back with clothes in his hands. “Here’s something to wear,” he dropped the clothes at the foot of the bed. “They might be a bit big, but they should fit just fine. Come downstairs once you’re done changing. I’ll make something for us to eat. Oh, before I forget. My name is Mikuni Takashi. But you can call me Mikuni”

When the door closed behind Mikuni, J let out a deep sigh and looked out the window again. The flurry of the snow didn’t look anywhere near close to ending, let alone slowing down. He shivered just by looking at the snowy street below.

Not wanting to delay, J got out of bed and grabbed the clothes. They didn’t look like the nightclothes he wore but he guessed it was this time period’s version of nightclothes. It was a simple dark blue shirt with flannel pants. After getting dressed, J opened the door and looked down the hallway. He could hear noises coming from downstairs. No doubt Mikuni preparing a meal. When J reached the bottom of the stairs, his eyes widened at the furniture. The warm house wasn’t big or grand as the estate, but it was big enough for a single person to live in. There was the living room, kitchen, and doors J believed to be storage or maybe an office. Looking up, he saw light fixtures embedded in the ceiling. The estate had electricity and light fixtures, but nothing like this.

Everything was foreign, alien. There was so much to catch up on. New laws, inventions, etc. J crossed his shaking arms in hopes of keeping them still. The nervousness and fear crept up to him like spiders crawling on his body. Even his breathing started to become quicker. This was too much. He wouldn’t be able to adapt quickly. Hayakawa wasn’t with him. He’d know what to do. Though J doesn’t rely on Hayakawa for everything, he needed his reassurance that everything was going to be alright. One foot in front of the other.

_BEEP BEEP_

The noise startled him. He never heard such a noise in his life. What was it? Magic? The sound of something opening and closing quickly came after the strange noise. It was coming from the kitchen.

J slowly walked to the kitchen and saw Mikuni mixing noodles – ramen if he had to guess – in a bowl. The man looked over his shoulder and gave him a small smile. “Knew those clothes would fit you. Go and get a seat at the table,” he nodded to the dining table. “Sit wherever you like.”

Following his orders, J pulled a chair from the table and sat down. Mikuni returned with two steaming bowls of ramen with chopsticks resting on the rim of the bowls. He set one bowl in front of J and took the seat opposite of him.

“Hope you don’t mind instant ramen. Wanted to make something quick enough for you to eat.” Mikuni took his chopstick and began eating. Following suit, J picked up his chopsticks and ate the ramen. As much as he wanted to devour it all in seconds, it would be rude to do so.

They ate in silence. J stared at the man while eating, assessing everything about him. When he first met him earlier, he thought he was a helpful man. Now, he wanted to know more about him. The rational part of his mind knew Mikuni had helped him because he was borderline unconscious on the road in the middle of a snowstorm. That, and he had recognized his uniform. It was hard to believe he was a descendant of the bloodline. It’s not that he was plain looking. He was indeed handsome and his glasses added to his good looks. His voice was soft which surprised J. He thought Mikuni would have more of a deeper voice.

This man was a mystery.

“Do I have something on my face?”

J nearly spat out his ramen. Had he been staring at Mikuni without knowing he was watching? Again, he felt the heat on his cheeks. Twice he blushed in one day. He really needed to keep his emotions under control.

Mikuni smiled at J’s disbelief. This was entertaining to him. “Were you infatuated by me?” His teasing tone sent another rush of heat to his cheeks. He knew Mikuni was just teasing, but damn him! Blushing twice was enough. He didn’t need it to happen a third time.

“I’m sorry.” Mikuni handed J a napkin. “I shouldn’t tease you. Considering the situation, you’re in right now. Forgive me.”

J held his composure and nodded. “I’m fine. Just surprised, is all.”

“Don’t worry about it. I won’t do it again. Now…” Mikuni set his finished bowl aside and stared at J. “I know you have a lot of questions for me. Not to mention questions about the time you are in right now. Unfortunately, I have work tomorrow and I won’t be able to stay up all night answering them. I _will_ answer a few questions at the moment. If there’s anything you want to know right now, now is the best time to ask.”

J had a million questions to ask and wanted a million answers. He saw a clock and it read 10:35. If Mikuni had to work tomorrow, he didn’t want to make him late if he overslept. But he still needed a few answers. He knew what year he was in, so that question was out.

“Do you happen to own a copy of the Codex?”

It was a simple question. Mikuni was a descendant, that meant he had to have some knowledge of magic. Every member of the bloodline or even a regular magic user had access to the Codex.

“I do,” Mikuni said. “I can give it to you before I go to bed. Anything else?”

What else was there? What else was missing? Questions raced around his mind. He tried grasping at one only for it to disappear just as it appeared.

Mikuni, noticing his distress, shook his head. “I think that should be it for tonight. I’ll tell you everything tomorrow when I get back from work. For now, I need to go to sleep. Wait here and finish your ramen.” He stood and took his bowl to the sink. “I’ll change the bed sheets and give you some clothes to wear.”

When he left, J stared at his almost empty bowl of ramen. A sigh escaped his lips. He should’ve asked more questions. But Mikuni was right. It was getting late. And he did feel a little sleepy.

J finished his ramen, went to the kitchen and set the bowl in the sink. Mikuni returned when he exited the kitchen. “I’ve set up everything. Come.”

The two entered the guest bedroom and true to his word, the bed sheets were changed. On top of the bed sat clothes and a thick book.

The Codex!

“I’d suggest you get some sleep.” Mikuni interrupted J’s moment of relief. “I know you want to look into the Codex, but sleep is more important.” He then pointed to a door beside the bookshelf. “There’s the bathroom. I put in some towels, shampoo, and soap for you to use.”

J nodded. “Thank you, Mikuni-San.”

“Please, just Mikuni. No need for formalities. Get some sleep. I’ll have everything ready for you tomorrow. Good night.”

Mikuni closed the door behind him and J was now alone. Setting aside the clothes in the dresser and putting the Codex on the shelf, J climbed into bed and pulled the covers over him. Exhaustion began to take over and his eyes began to grow heavy.

That’s when he realized… he was sleeping alone. It was an absurd notion. He had slept alone all the time. However, this was different. In times when he was scared, uncertain, or just needed to be closer, _he_ was there. He would wrap his arms around J, pulling him close until they touched, his back against a strong chest. Soft hands slowly rubbing him. Strong arms to cradle him. The feeling of his breath against his neck. The soft whispers.

_“J… I love you.”_

“I love you, too.” The words came out instinctively.

J’s thoughts were happy. Though he wasn’t here with him, he was out there. Somewhere in the snowstorm. As worried as he was, J knew he would survive and adapt.

He will find him.

His Hayakawa.

J imagined Hayakawa’s smiling face, his beautiful purple eyes as he fell into a deep slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy this chapter. It's been hard trying to come up with new things to add to the story. But I want to add as much to give a decent worldbuilding behind the story the anime didn't have.
> 
> Enjoy!


	5. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J seeking comfort in an unknown house.

Soft. Warm. Cuddly.

J was enveloped in a soft embrace. Whatever was touching him may have been the softest thing he ever had the opportunity to touch.

Underneath him was also soft. Like he was sleeping on a fluffy cloud. Not that he knew what it would feel like to sleep on a cloud, but he could imagine it.

He didn’t want to wake up. If he could stay like this forever, he would. His bed was never this soft. His bed was always-

Wait.

J flung himself up, causing the blanket covering him to slide off the bed. This wasn’t his room. The memories from last night came to him quickly. That’s right. He was in Mikuni’s guest room. In the future. A hundred years to be precise.

A sudden wave of nausea made him rest his head on his knees.

 _This can’t be happening,_ he thought. _Why? This wasn’t supposed to…_

When the nausea faded away, J got out of bed and looked out the window. It was still snowing. It wasn’t as rough as it was last night, thank goodness. But he was still cold. Rubbing his arms, J looked around the room, wondering what to do at the moment. Mikuni said he had to work today. J looked up at the clock hanging above the desk. 8:32 am.

He looked down at the desk and noticed the Codex. On top of the tome was a note. J picked up the note and looked at the beautifully written words.

_Hey there,_

_I didn’t ask for your name last night. Which was a mistake on my part._

_I’m sure by the time you’re reading this, I’ll be at work. I did receive a call from my work saying that I would only be here for half the day on account of the snow storm. So, I should be back hopefully by 1 o’clock. Which means you have the house until then. I put more of my extra clothes in the dresser so you have something to wear. It’ll take some time to clean your Butler uniform. Take a shower and have something to eat. Don’t worry, I left instructions for you to use in case you want to cook something. If you don’t feel comfortable cooking something, there’s some fruit in the fridge and drinks too._

_I recommend you stay inside for the time being because of the snow storm. That, and I don’t want anyone seeing you walk out of my house. We may live slightly far from other houses, but I don’t want to risk someone seeing you. It’s for the best until you’ve adapted to everything._

_The Codex is yours to read. I’ve no use for it since I know everything in it already, so it’s yours. It still has the same content as it did a hundred years ago. I’ll explain later why it hasn’t been updated._

_Enjoy your alone time. Feel free to make yourself at home._

_Mikuni._

Setting the note aside, J couldn’t help but smile at Mikuni’s generosity. He was such a nice man to take him in. He still would’ve taken him in if he wasn’t a Butler.

J picked up the Codex and ran his hand on the leather cover. The pages weren’t yellowed with age, so it must’ve been new, maybe a couple of years old. In the center was golden text and it read _sanguis magicae._ Blood magic. The Latin text was burned into the minds of all magic users, even to those who didn’t own a Codex. Their blood is their mana.

Opening the large tome, J was surprised to see that Mikuni was right. Not much was changed or added to the Codex. Even when he skimmed to the end, there wasn’t anything new.

Setting the book down, J looked back at the clock. 8:40 am. If he was going to have the house to himself until 1, he might as well make the most of it.

After taking a shower (J was fascinated by the shampoo product since he didn’t have to use oils. Not to mention the shower gel smelled of shea butter and coconut, according to the label. And the nuzzle-y soft towels!) and getting changed in a black shirt and pants made of weird yet comfortable fabric, J went downstairs into the kitchen carrying the Codex.

Putting the Codex down, J went to the refrigerator and peeked inside. There were a lot of drinks as well ass some apples, grapes, cherries, eggs, and other types of food. Not wanting to take any chances with the stove or the weird box above the stove despite the instructions being next to the stove, J picked out an apple.

Back at the dining table, J began to skin through the Codex. Though he memorized everything about it like Mikuni, J needed to know if there was something he missed. The problem was, this wasn’t _his_ Codex. The one he owned had notes scribbled in every free space available. The ones he could remember came to him easily while others he could not. He tried to reach them but they faded away.

Sighing, J closed the book. This wasn’t going to get him anywhere. Until Mikuni comes home and explains everything, he’s going to have to learn how to live in this time period. The 21st century. Just imagining it made him nauseous. There was so much he had to learn. The world outside the comfort of this warm home worried him. No. It scared him. On top of it all, Hayakawa wasn’t here with him. J still held on to the thought that Hayakawa is somewhere in the city. They traveled in the same time vortex, albeit separated. He could’ve arrived at the same time as J, just in a different location. If so, then he’s going to ask Mikuni to-

Something warm and soft brushed up against his leg.

“AHH!”

The sudden touch caused J to jerk back, bringing both him and the chair down. The loud band of the chair hitting the tile and J’s sudden shout disrupted the comfort he had felt earlier.

What was that?! Was it a rat? But it was too big to be a rat. But what else could be large enough-

“Meow.”

Moving away from the chair into a crouching position, J looked in the living room where the noise came from. Sitting on the armrest of the couch was a black cat, staring back at him with its teal eyes.

A cat. He was startled by a fluffy cat.

J covered his face with a hand. A _cat_ of all things scared him. If his father were here, he would never hear the end of it. To add insult to injury, the cat was wearing a collar with a bell. A bell! He should’ve heard it from across the room. He was too invested in the Codex and his worried thoughts, he didn’t even hear it.

The cat jumped down from the armrest and scampered off into another room. This time J could hear the bell.

After checking he wasn’t injured from his fall, he set back the chair, went into the living room and sat on the couch. A clock near a door leading to the backyard read 9:20. Mikuni said he would be back by 1 o’clock. What could he do in 4 hours to kill time?

The Codex was out of the question unless it was his own Codex. Play with the cat? J shook his head at the thought. He may have raised his cat Popa for most of his life until he died, but he didn’t know how this cat behaved.

Go outside?

Mikuni said in the letter that the houses in the neighborhood were slightly far away from each other. No one would probably see him if he went into the backyard. The only problem, he didn’t have shoes. Mikuni didn’t leave him with any. At the risk of getting his feet numb to the cold, J did the one thing he knew was a bad idea.

Get shoes from Mikuni’s room.

At least that was the idea. But instead, he was standing outside of what J had presumed to be Mikuni’s bedroom on the second floor, his hand hovering over the doorknob.

 _Just open it,_ he thought. _It’s not like Mikuni-san will get mad at you if you borrow his shoes. Maybe his socks but not his shoes. I can wash them. But I shouldn’t intrude. But I want to go outside, to the backyard. It won’t hurt. But I’ll see his clothes. What if I accidentally open his underwear drawer instead of his sock drawer? Go in? Or Stay? In? Stay? Yes? No? What should I do?_

First, he had to control himself. He had fought a Dryad for his initiation into becoming a Butler. And yet here he was afraid to step into another person’s bedroom. But a bedroom is someone’s private room. What reason would J have to enter Mikuni’s bedroom other than to get some socks and shoes? Nothing. So why was he acting like a six-year-old getting caught with his hand in the cookie jar?

“Mew.”

This time cat’s meow didn’t startle J. The cat somehow managed to sneak up on him. Again. A cat with a bell! He made a mental note to not let his thoughts block out any noises.

The cat looked back and forth between J and the door. Its gaze settled back on J, looking at him with an almost questioning stare. It was as if the cat was asking if he wanted to go inside.

Finally, J settled on his plan. He would tell Mikuni he wanted to go outside and needed to borrow socks and shoes. Gripping the door, J counted to 3 and opened the door.

The room was neat and tidy. The walls were beige and the carpet was white. The king-sized bed had brown bedsheets along with an array of brown pillows. At the foot of the bed was a chest where J presumed Mikuni put the extra pillows away. A black regal nightstand was nestled close to the bed. Next to the nightstand were tall black hardwood bookshelves lined with books of different sizes and colors. Across from the bookshelves was a desk with the same thin square object with the half-eaten apple on the cover. A door on one wall was open, revealing a bathroom. Next to the door was a dresser with a large mirror hanging over it.

J made his way to the dresser with the cat in tow. Now all he had to do was open a drawer and pray to God that he didn’t pick the one with underwear. Settling on the middle drawer, J closed his eyes and pulled it out.

_Please don’t let it be the underwear drawer. Please don’t let it be the underwear drawer. Please don’t let it be the underwear drawer._

Reaching in, J grasped something small and round. Feeling it more, he felt a small opening with another soft round object in it. Socks rolled up.

Thank God.

Opening his eyes, J pulled out black socks and put them on. Next were the shoes. Which were conveniently next to the dresser on a shoe rack. Talk about convenience.

J settled for a pair of shoes with a strange design. They were slightly big, about a size, but they still fit well enough for him to walk.

J left the room (but not before wanting to feel how big and soft Mikuni’s bed was. It was indeed big and soft) and went straight to the double doors leading to the backyard. He had trouble opening it until he realized one part of the door slid open. Strange design.

Stepping outside, the cold bit into him. The clothes he was wearing was not fit for cold weather, but suffice to say they did keep him warm somewhat. Snowflakes fell gently in the soft wind. The snow crunched beneath his feet as he made his way into the yard.

Being out here reminded him of the times when he and Hayakawa would play in the snow. Thanks to the Dryads living in the city, it would snow every winter, giving children the freedom to play while the adults spent their leisure time with hobbies. Whenever Hayakawa visited with his families in the winter, J would always take him outside and they would play. It didn’t matter that Hayakawa was three years older than him, to J, he was his friend. Hayakawa didn’t seem to mind either as they had fun.

The fond memories brought a smile to J’s face. Though he was separated from Hayakawa, J knew he would find him. It might take months before they are reunited. They would finally solve the mystery of the bloodline and Tenna’s sacrifice. And then they would play in the snow.

That was a comfort J could live with forever.

After a few minutes, J went back inside to play with the cat.

* * *

 

The snow falls lightly on Koyomi city. The winter air twines itself onto the wind, traveling between the people, buildings, and vehicles. Many of the people walking were seeking someplace warm to stop and rest. But they had to go to work. Sadly, for most of them, the snow didn’t stop the working schedule. Some brave teenagers ventured out onto the busy city life searching for someplace fun and warm.

That is what they all want. Warmth. Comfort.

There was one place that offered both. As popular as it was, it was nestled between a small strip mall and a small office building. Café de Wayne.

Inside, an elderly man sat at a small table with a cup of coffee in his hands. He looked up at the man who served him the coffee.

“Thank you for the coffee, Tachibana-kun. Your coffee is always delicious no matter how many times I drink it.”

The man, Tachibana, beamed at the man’s compliment. He was a tall man in his mid-twenties wearing a dark blue button shirt, a black waist apron, black pants, and black dress shoes. His dark green hair tied into a ponytail was draped over his left shoulder.

“Thank you, sir.” Tachibana bowed. “I’m glad you keep coming back to Café de Vain. It’s nice to have regulars.”

“Think nothing of it,” the man chuckled. “I just like coming here, even before you became the manager. This place will always be like a second home to me.”

Tachibana smiled at the old man before going back to the counter. Looking at the small establishment before him, Tachibana was a little surprised by how empty the place was. Café de Wayne was a popular place among high school students and adults. By no means, it was a large café, but it was big enough to sit over 25 people. And it didn’t take that long to make coffee and other orders to the customer. The café usually consisted of two employees. The manager and the barista.

Tachibana had worked in Café de Wayne before he rose up the ranks to manager. Granted, the previous manager had retired, so Tachibana was going to become the manager regardless. It was a job he liked and he was happy to still be working here. When there weren’t that many patrons, it was a quiet serene place to be. When it did have a lot of patrons, the liveliness of it all made him feel happy.

Tachibana was cleaning a glass cup when he felt movement behind him. Looking over his shoulder, a man younger than him with blonde hair taking stock of the coffee beans. When he was done, he turned and nearly jumped in surprise when he saw Tachibana staring at him.

“I’m sure we have enough beans,” Tachibana reached over and patted the young man’s shoulder. “Relax for a bit.”

The young man nodded began to make coffee for the both of them. When he was done, the old man bid them goodbye and left. Now there were alone.

“It’s nice to relax like this.” Tachibana was putting away the dishes he had cleaned. “I just wish more people would show up.”

The young man smirked. “You just said it was relaxing and now you want people to show up? Wouldn’t that be contradicting what you just said?”

“Maybe,” Tachibana waved a hand dismissively. “But at least it’ll keep us busy.”

The two drank their coffee as they looked out the big square window near the entrance. Snow continued to fall, coating the ground and the dying plant outside near the entrance.

“Why do you think the Dryad is doing this?” Tachibana asked.

The young man shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe they wanted it to snow? A lot of people do like snow.”

“Though it’s strange they created a snowstorm. I know they’re powerful, but I didn’t think they could create a storm like that. They must’ve been irritated. Their emotions can be tricky.”

The young man downed the last of his coffee before putting it in the sink. Tachibana reached out and patted him on the back. “I got to say, for someone who’s been here only a month, you sure are adapting well.”

“Thank you,” the young man said. “I still have a lot to learn. And I still have to find…” He was quiet for a moment. He stared at the sink where the coffee mug sat.

Tachibana had seen him in moments like this. The young man would stare off into space remembering someone. He had told him about his lover. How he missed him.

“You still have to find J.” Tachibana finished the sentence.

The young man nodded. He looked back at the window again. Tachibana realized he wasn’t looking at the snow. He was looking at the many places where this J person could be. Koyomi was a big city. Not big enough like Tokyo or even Kyoto, but still large enough for someone to get lost.

“Don’t worry,” he said. “You’ll find him soon, Hayakawa-Kun.”

Hayakawa nodded.

“Yes. I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a while to write but I finally got it out! Hope you all enjoy it!


	6. Endless Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which J asks questions and Hayakawa has some thoughts.

J was playing with the cat when he heard Mikuni’s voice.

“I’m home!”

The cat scampered off to the front door, leaving J behind in the living room. Mikuni walked in and saw J sitting on the ground. The cat brushed by Mikuni’s leg and sat on J’s lap. Mikuni stifled a laugh.

“Looks like you made a new friend.” He set down his briefcase near the sofa and sat on the couch.

J smiled sheepishly and began petting the cat.

“I had a cat back then. His name was Popa. He kind of reminds me of your cat. They’re both playful.”

“That he is,” Mikuni says. “I hope you didn’t mind waiting. There wasn’t much I could do about work since it’s a weekday. But thanks to the snow, my superiors have granted me some vacation time.”

“What do you work as?” J asks.

“A headmaster.”

J nodded. He guessed that Mikuni did have a job that paid well enough for him to live in this house and own a cat. But he never thought of Mikuni as a headmaster to a school. Looks can be deceiving. He didn’t know how old Mikuni was exactly. He may look mature, but his soft voice made him sound like he was in his early twenties when he really looked like he was in his late twenties.

“Enough about me,” Mikuni took off his glasses and cleaned them with a handkerchief. “No doubt you have lots of questions to ask me. And since I’m on vacation for the next few weeks, you can ask as much as you want.” He put back on his glasses and adjusted them.

This was it. J could finally ask him all the questions that swam in his head. It was hard to grasp which one he wanted to ask. Earlier, when playing with the cat, he tried to come up with a list of questions. He failed at even trying to come up with the first question.

It reminded him of the times when the private tutors would ask him a complicated question about history, he would space out for a few seconds before responding. He wasn’t bad at his studies or studying in general. He just had a hard time coming up with quick answers to a question. The words died on his lips and his thoughts would jumble up in an endless water of words before remembering the answer.

As J searched or something to ask, he remembered the Codex.

“You said the Codex hasn’t been updated in the last hundred years. Did something happen? Did something happen to the bloodline and the families?”

The atmosphere in the room had changed suddenly. J felt the dread creeping up on him, almost like it was a spider crawling up his leg. A part of him knew why the Codex hasn’t been updated. The other part, however, didn’t want to accept the answer.

Mikuni reclined on the couch, never keeping his gaze away from J.

“I’m sure you may have heard of it in your time. But the bloodline has weakened. And most of the families of the bloodline are gone. Though, I’m sure you knew the answer to those questions, didn’t you?”

He did. Mikuni’s answer somehow made the dread more palpable. This time, it felt like a million spiders were crawling on him.

J knew about the space-time distortion from his lessons on the bloodline. How selfish families and individuals would time travel for their own gain, changing the past and altering the future which in turn created the distortion. And because of the distortion, some families were swallowed up by it, never to be seen again. Only the power of the Blood Spirit would save the world from being swallowed up by the distortion. It would cost them their life, however.

That wasn’t a surprise to J. But the magic weakening…

Back then, when he was training to be a Butler, he had begun to hear rumors. The rumors were just that at the beginning, rumors. Nothing but hearsay. It wasn’t until different families and members started to show up at J’s mansion for meetings that something felt off to him. The meetings were sparse at first. J wasn’t allowed to these meetings because it didn’t concern him. When he had asked his parents, they told him to focus on his studies and not to worry about grown-up business.

Those meetings soon turned frequent to where J saw members almost every other day. By then, he wanted to know what was going on. And luckily for him, there was a way for him to be in the library. The mansion had several hidden passageways. The mansion was built a hundred years before he and his family moved in when he was just a baby. When he got older, his parents told him about them in case he ever found one and got lost or stuck in one of them. They never considered that he might use them for eavesdropping. Which was how he was able to listen to the meetings. On the second floor, above the library, there was an office which his father used. On one side of the wall were bookshelves. Two of them were false shelves which acted as doors. The first shelf on the far left opened to a storage room with files, books, and other important documents. The third shelf from the right was the one that led to the library. When the door opened, sturdy stairs led down to another door. Pushing it open, the person would find themselves in the library. It was an easy access for J’s father when he needed to collect books. And it was easy access for J when he wanted to listen in on the meetings.

J would push the door slightly until a sliver of light was visible and listen. The first few meetings he listened to were mainly about worries of the space-time vortex in the near future and if a Blood Spirit was available. Then the meetings started to turn heated.

Members of the bloodline had reported that their magic wasn’t strong enough. Their magic was weakening. Their powers weren’t as strong when they first developed them. Afterward, the meetings went from heated to frantic as members started to report that their would-be newborns would never receive their abilities. When a woman in the bloodline was pregnant, the family would hire a Starseer to predict the baby’s ability. There have been cases where a child would have no magic at all, becoming barren. That wasn’t surprising. What was surprising was the amount of Starseers reporting that a member’s children will receive no powers. Not their children, not their children’s children. The only ones that were unaffected by this were Starseers, Hunters, Dryads, Shades, and a few others.

It was then that J began to worry. His family was known for having Hunters in their bloodline which meant his family was safe from this sudden loss of magic. As was Hayakawa’s family. But other families were starting to worry about their legacy. If their children and grandchildren and great-grandchildren would not receive their ability, what did that mean for the bloodline?

Soon, the meetings grew less and less until they stopped altogether. Life went on. J continued his studies. Trained. Then Hayakawa moved in. A few years later, Tenna moved in as well. The meetings still lingered in J’s mind. He wondered what it would lead to.

And here he was. A hundred years in the future in the midst of a conspiracy.

J realized he had spaced out again, lost in his memories, as Mikuni waited for his answer.

“Yes.” He finally says.

“Good,” Mikuni replied. “That’ll save me half of what I was going to say. But about the bloodline weakening, I don’t have all the answers myself.”

That itself made J all the more disappointed. All his studying of the bloodline and abilities added no new knowledge. He figured Mikuni would know something since he does have a Codex. But if his family was affected by the weakening of the bloodline, then he wouldn’t know anything about it.

Seeing the disappointment in J’s face, Mikuni reached out and rubbed his shoulder. “I’m sorry if I don’t have all the answers you needed. The truth is, no one knows why the bloodline was weakening in different families. Even my family doesn’t know anything about it. I’m just as dumbfounded as you are.”

Mission failed. J wanted to cry, scream, punch something, anything to let the burning emotions out. A fire ignited in him. If he was an Igniter, he would’ve burned something. But nothing would come out of it.

Taking a deep breath, J looked back up at Mikuni. “Can I ask a few more questions?”

“Of course.”

Okay, here goes. “Are there still members out there? I know the bloodline has weakened and I know I’m in a different time period,” he looked at the thin rectangular object standing on a table across from Mikuni. “But are there still members around?”

When Mikuni hesitated for a moment, J knew he would be getting another disappointment.

“Unfortunately, there are no members left. At least, none that we know.”

The cat rubbed its head against J’s chest, purring. It must’ve sensed J’s sadness and comforted him.

“Here’s the thing,” Mikuni went on. “There are people still out there with the bloodline and abilities, but the bloodline is mostly forgotten.”

Forgotten? How does the bloodline get forgotten?

“By forgotten,” Mikuni continued. “I mean that the weakening of it caused some families to not tell their children about it. The bloodline was prominent in nobles and rich families. There are the occasional times when a regular citizen develops the abilities of the bloodline. But as the years went on, the bloodline weakened to the point where no children developed any ability. Soon, the teachings of the bloodline stopped and the ones who do have an ability keep it a secret. Think about it. If you belong to a family where their newborns do not have an ability, would you bother telling them about the bloodline? Would you still tell them if a Starseer confirms that none of your children or grandchildren will get an ability?”

As much as he didn’t want to agree with that statement, J knew there was truth in what Mikuni said. The bloodline was kept a secret from most of society. Other than nobles and the occasional citizen having an ability, their magic remained inconspicuous. To regular people, their magic is just a fairytale.

“But… but some are still out there, right?” To prove his point, J looked out at the window where snow fell at a steady pace.

“You mean the Dryad?” Mikuni said. He stood up and went to a small box attached to a wall and pressed something on it. A soft hum came from somewhere and J began to feel warmer all of a sudden. Did that box control the temperature?”

Mikuni sat back down and adjusted his glasses again and looked at the snow. “There are some out there who do have their powers. Mainly those who weren’t affected by the weakening. But they are just regular people now. Not from nobility. They more than likely have a Codex with them. But I wouldn’t put it past them if they would rather live for the present and future instead of trying to find answers about their powers.”

Mikuni shifted his attention back to J. “Can I ask the questions this time? There’s still a lot I don’t know about you.”

Instinctively, J straightened and put his hands on his knees. His lessons in becoming a regular butler and guardian Butler kicked in. Force of habit, but Mikuni wasn’t of a high status, so he should relax from here on out around him.

“Go ahead. You can ask anything.”

“What’s your name? You never really told me that last night.”

“It’s Kouma Jinguuji. But you can call me J. It’s what I liked to be called.”

Mikuni nodded. “Alright, second question. What is your ability?”

“I’m a Hunter.” J felt a sense of pride when announcing his ability. He trained for years alongside Hayakawa and they were both exceptionally well-gifted Hunters. The two would sometimes spar or race each other across the dense forest surrounding the mansion. But more importantly, he was glad his bloodline wasn’t affected by the sudden weakening of it.

“Okay, third question.” Mikuni rested his elbows on his knees and leaned forward. “How did you end up here? Was it from the space-time vortex? Or something else?”

J stilled and felt his stomach churn. He knew Mikuni would ask why he was here. Why he ended up unconscious on a road in the middle of a snowstorm.

Truth be told, he didn’t want to tell Mikuni about what really happened. He did trust the man. He helped him escape the frigid cold and gave him a place to seek warmth and comfort. Plus, he was a descendant of the bloodline. Surely this made him easy to trust.

There was more to it, however. Specifically, one reason. Or rather, one person. Hayakawa. He and J were the only ones who were trying to understand the mystery surrounding the space-time vortex. It was _their_ secret. Just like their relationship.

Then again, if Mikuni was willing to offer help, then maybe J can find Hayakawa and solve the mystery behind the space-time vortex and why they were sent to the future.

Taking in all the willpower he had, J looked at Mikuni in the eyes.

“Me and my… friend was trying to figure out the meaning behind the bloodline. Why we have these powers, why there has to be a sacrifice every one hundred years. Our friend was the Blood Spirit chosen to be sacrificed. My friend and I were hurt by her loss. We just wanted answers.”

Answers that got him close to something. But not close enough.

“My friend and I thought we might’ve come up with something. But it was research done halfway. There weren’t enough details put into it. That’s how we ended up here.” J exhaled and continued on with his story all while Mikuni listened in deep concentration.

When he was done, J felt some weight being lifted off of his shoulders. It was good to finally tell someone about it other than Hayakawa.

“I see…” Mikuni sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. “All of this sounds complicated, considering what you and your friend were trying to do by yourselves. I may not know too much about the theories of the space-time vortex or the powers of the Blood Spirit, but I think you’ll have some problems.”

“Problems?”

“You said you and your friend time traveled here, correct? Where is your friend now?”

“I… he’s…” The words died as J lowered his head, hoping Mikuni wouldn’t see the sadness in his eyes. Why did they get separated? They were holding hands when they entered the Vortex. But when they were traveling in it, they had let go of each other. Why though? And, where was he? Did he arrive early, or is he going to arrive later? A few days? Months?

But no matter what it takes, he will get the answers he wants. And he’ll do it with Hayakawa.

J looked back up at Mikuni. “He’s not here now. But he’s out there. I’ll find him soon.”

Mikuni nodded. “Alright then. If you are going to find your friend though, you’re gonna have to learn how to live here. And by here, I mean this house and the world outside.” He gestured with his hand to the kitchen. “I’ll try and help in any way possible. I feel I have to do this since I am a descendent. It only makes sense. It will take time however before you’ve gotten to know everything about the 21st century. But I will help. Are you willing to let me help you?” He held his hand out, prompting for a handshake.

It’s not like J had much of a choice considering he’s in a completely different time period. On top of that, he doesn’t know anything about the technology, the law, or even the basic history of what happened in the last hundred years.

To add more to that, he still needs to find Hayakawa. More than likely, he’s in the same predicament as J is. The only problem was that he didn’t know if Hayakawa was by himself or with someone like Mikuni. Did the vortex drop them off near descendants of the bloodline?

In theory, it sounds plausible. But J knew that Hayakawa would be able to survive. He’s three years older than J and has more experience than him. If he was going to find him, he’ll need help.

J reached out and shook Mikuni’s hand.

* * *

 

“Closing time.”

Hayakawa held his hand out, watching as delicate snowflakes land on his gloved hand before melting. Behind him, Akira (who needed to remind Hayakawa to call him Akira and not Tachibana-san, so Akira it was) finished locking the door to Café de Wayne and let out a deep sigh.

Hayakawa raised an eyebrow at him. “We didn’t have that many customers today. Why the sigh?”

Akira shoved the café’s keys in his pocket. “It can be tiring just standing and doing nothing. Not to mention I had to take stock of our inventory.”

“I kept telling you I could’ve done it.”

“Remember, you’re still getting used to operating a computer. No offense, but I’d rather not have you mess up our stock or accidentally order something.”

Point taken. Hayakawa had learned as much as he could about the 21st century and had the basic understanding of how things work even after a month, but he was still new to a few things. It took 4 days to even understand how Google worked, let alone understanding the internet.

Still, Akira was right. But he will learn eventually. He’d do anything to repay Akira for taking him in. He thanked God or any other holy deity out there that it was Akira who found him and not a random stranger. That would’ve been a mess.

“What are you going to do now?” Akira stood by him and looked up at the night sky. The café closed at 8 and Hayakawa cleaned while Akira took stock of the coffee beans and food. By then it would be 8:15 and they would head to Akira’s house.

But from what Akira said…

“Are you going out again?” Hayakawa asked.

“I am,” Akira answered. “I’m going to the bar. Just to have a drink. Maybe flirt with a handsome guy.” He playfully winked at Hayakawa who smiled while rolling his eyes.

In the weeks living with Akira, Hayakawa learned that Akira liked men. It was a surprise to meet someone like that, like him. He found out about Akira’s attraction to men when one day, when he was about to go to bed, he heard Akira entering the house and talking with someone. Another man. Curious, Hayakawa exited out of his bedroom and entered the living room to find Akira’s arm draped over the man’s shoulders. Their faces were close and when Akira noticed Hayakawa watching them, he said they’ll be busy and kissed the man. On the lips.

Since then, he has learned that Akira liked to go to bars and flirt with men in hopes of bringing them home. At first, Hayakawa was astonished by how openly Akira was about his attraction to men. Back when he was in a relationship with J, they had to keep it a secret at all cost. Not that men having male lovers wasn’t a thing, but it was kept hush.

Akira liking men made it easy for Hayakawa to say he’s the same and mention J. If this man was open about who he was, why couldn’t he.

“Think you’ll be going to a motel or back to the house?” Hayakawa asked.

“Maybe go back home. I don’t want to have to spend more money on hotels when I can just bring them back home.”

 _Made sense_ , Hayakawa thought.

“You have fun. I’ll be going back home.”

Akira patted him on the shoulder. “Have a good night.”

The two left in opposite directions. Akira going downtown and Hayakawa to the bus station. Once on a train headed to a different part of town, Hayakawa looked out the window and saw the night sky illuminated by the city lights. Though he did like the city after getting used to it, he missed the days when he could look up at the sky and see the stars. There were no buildings to shut them out with their lights. They shone brightly in the blue-black inky sky.

When the train reached its destination, he made the two-mile walk to a residential neighborhood. The houses were standard middle-class homes with enough space between them to have a front and backyard. He learned from Akira that his grandfather had left him with a large inheritance and used it to not only buy a house here but also invest in Café de Wayne.

The house was a standard two-story home that exuded the aura of a bachelor home. Except Hayakawa’s presence had dismantled that title and now it was just a home. Inside, Hayakawa went to his room located on the first floor, picked out a green t-shirt, yoga pants, and underwear, he took them to the bathroom.

After filling the tub and stripping down, he slowly entered the tub and leaned back against the tiled wall. Today had been a slow but relaxing day. The snow from the Dryad had made his job easier. Not that he didn’t mind any work. His title of a Butler came with the standard work a regular butler does.

As easy as the day was, there was still that lingering feeling of failure hovering over him like an annoying fly. He still had not found J.

Part of his job at Café de Wayne was to make deliveries of coffee beans. He would walk to and from businesses and homes delivering beans. Nothing too strenuous once he got the layout of the city memorized. Akira didn’t want to make him to deliveries at first because he was still new, but Hayakawa resisted. If he walked around the city, the suburbs, he might find J.

Sadly, none of his travels proved to be useful. Granted, it was a big city, not to mention his deliveries didn’t take him to every single point in the city.

Sighing in defeat, Hayakawa lowered himself more into the water until it was up to his chin. One month of being stuck in a time where everything was different. One month of having to learn how to live in a new society. One month of not having J with him.

Twenty minutes later, fresh from the tub in a sweatshirt and yoga pants, Hayakawa climbed into his bed and pulled the covers up to his chin. Outside, the snow started to pick up again. This made him worry. Was J indoors? Was he out there freezing? These thoughts haunted him every other day. No matter how many times he believed that J was safe, these terrifying thoughts seeped in.

But he knows for his sake and J’s, he has to keep holding onto that hope of finding him. He reached up to his neck and felt the pendant Tenna had given him. The colors of red, blue, and purple bled into one another, creating a beautiful collage of bright colors.

He never forgot the words she told him when she gave him the pendant. “Take care of him for me. Just like how he takes care of you.”

_I’m sorry, Tenna._

Closing his eyes, Hayakawa slept in an endless water of worry and hope.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I know there was some new stuff I introduced into the original story such as Starseer and such. But don't worry, that will be explained soon.


	7. My Secret Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which J introduces Hayakawa to his secret place

_Before_

_Hayakawa looked out the small window of the coach and gazed at the many trees they have passed. He had never seen so many trees before. The vibrant green leaves were much more mesmerizing than the ones at his home. Then again, his family didn’t have a Dryad for a groundskeeper._

_“Don’t slouch, Tsubasa.”_

_His father’s voice had startled him, he almost jumped from his seat. Across from him, his father and mother sat in perfect posture, making him feel a tad disappointed in himself for not abiding by their rules of etiquette. Fixing his posture, he continued to look out the window._

_“They’re such beautiful trees,” His mother looked at the trees with a sparkle in her eyes. “I should ask them where they find such powerful Dryads. They would make my garden work much more manageable.”_

_“Maybe they’re willing to spare one if they have too much.” His father was slightly less enthusiastic about the trees, but Hayakawa saw the same sparkle in his mother’s eyes only a bit dimmer._

_They were on their way to the Jinguuji household. This was his second time visiting the mansion. Unlike the last time, he never got a full tour of the mansion. He was told by his father to wait in the foyer until his meeting with the patriarch of the family was done._

_In the end, he got bored and wandered outside into the dense wood. That was where he met J. A little boy playing with a stick, swinging it around like it was a sword. Hayakawa saw an opportunity to have some fun. Sadly, a maid called back J and he had to leave. When Hayakawa returned to the foyer, his father was just getting out of a meeting with J’s father. It was as if he had never left the foyer to begin with._

_Now he was going back there for a second time for a proper introduction. Since it was only him and his father visiting, they were all going to formally introduce themselves to the Jinguuji family. Both were prominent members of society with enough money behind them as well as being members of the bloodline. It didn’t take a Starseer to know they would want to get to know each other._

_When his parents mentioned that the Jinguuji’s had a son, Hayakawa had to keep it a secret that he had already met J. Saying he did mean he had gone against his father’s rules. Not that his father would get angry, but he didn’t want to get into any trouble._

_The coach came to a gentle stop in front of an iron gate. Hayakawa leaned to the window to see a guard talking to the driver. A few seconds later, the gate was pushed open and the coach continued on._

_Hayakawa suppressed a smile. He was excited to see J again. More so, he was excited to play with him._

_The age difference didn’t even deter him from wanting to have fun. His parents told him that J was five, meaning he was three years younger than him. Not that Hayakawa minded. While it may have been fun to play with other eight-year-olds, his studies kept him away from other children. And now he might get a new friend._

_What felt like an eternity for him, the coach stopped in front of the mansion. His parents exited first followed by him. Making last adjustments to his suit and walked by his parents as they went up the steps to the grand doors._

_After his father knocked on the door, it opened revealing a butler. They went inside and were guided to the dining room._

_At the end of the table stood the Jinguuji family. The father stood in perfect posture with his hands behind his back. His prim black suit was free of any wrinkles or imperfections. Golden buttons gleamed in the light of the chandelier. Next to him, his wife smiled at them, her golden eyes glimmering. Her dress was a vibrant red adorned with jewels._

_And finally, there stood J. Trying to mimic his father’s posture, he looked at Hayakawa and his lips tugged into a small smile. Hayakawa had to keep himself from smiling too, lest his father become suspicious._

_Their parents greeted each other pleasantly while they continued to look at each other. Hayakawa could see J’s posture starting to falter. There was excitement in his eyes._

_“And this is our son, Kouma,” J’s father patted him on the head. “He’s very playful and I’m sure he’ll be a good playmate for Tsubasa.”_

_J blushed at his father’s compliment._

_“Well then,” Hayakawa’s father said. “Shall we discuss what we were talking about the last time I was here?”_

_“Yes,” J’s father replied. “Kouma, why don’t you show Tsubasa your playroom.”_

_Nodding, J left his father’s side and went up to Hayakawa. “Let’s go. I have lots of toys!”_

_And so, the younger boy dragged him up the stairs until they came across an open door. Inside were wooden toys, a small desk with crayons, a wooden riding horse, an assortment of small stuffed animals, and massive toy chest. A window about the size of double doors gave view to a section of the forest._

_“Here,” J raced up to the chest and pulled out even more stuffed animals. “You can with this one.” He handed Hayakawa a stuffed wolf with buttons for eyes. J held his own animal, a fox._

_“These are my favorites!” His smile may as well have lightened up the entire room. He was having so much fun and they weren’t even playing yet._

_Hayakawa found himself smiling too at J’s joyfulness._

_The two sat down and began playing pretend with the stuffed animals. J said his fox was the king of the forest and Hayakawa’s wolf was his trusted warrior. They’ve got wooden blocks from the toy chest and stacked some of them to look like tree trunks._

_For the next twenty minutes, they played with the merriment of the fox and wolf going on an adventure._

_Hayakawa was about to use his wolf to playfully tackle J’s fox when he noticed the boy looking out the window._

_He looked out too and didn’t find anything that had caught the boy’s attention. All there was is treetops._

_“Um…” J mumbled while twiddling his fingers. “There’s something I want to show you. You don’t have to come… but I want you to…” He sounded so shy, worried that Hayakawa will flat out reject his offer._

_“Sure.” His reply came quickly. He was having fun playing with J’s toys, but he wanted to know what was out that had stolen J’s attention._

_J’s smile somehow brightened tenfold. “Great!” He shot up from his sitting position and didn’t give Hayakawa enough time to stand before he dragged him out of the room._

_They exited through the front door and ran around the house until J was leading them into the direction he was looking at previously. The path was narrow with dense foliage and fauna. Light broke through the leaves, beams shooting out onto the ground._

_Hayakawa had to keep up with J as he looked at the greenery before him. This place was truly magical. If there was ever such a thing as an enchanted forest, this was it. He could understand why J would love this place so much._

_Eventually, they broke through some bushes into a place Hayakawa thought only existed in fairy tales._

_The Riverlands - Octopath Traveler OST_

_Before him stood a small river. The gentle sounds of the water felt peaceful in his ears. Twittering birds sand their songs while flying, flowers bloomed brightly against vibrant grass, and even the atmosphere had a comforting tone._

_Hayakawa could barely describe the feelings that stirred within him at the sight of such a beautiful scene. His home was nestled near the city in a small affluent neighborhood. The houses were sparsely separated but didn’t have many trees save for the front of the yard and open fields._

_This, however, made the sparse fields seem like an afterthought. This was a place he could get lost in for hours. A place where if he had any worries, would disappear within seconds._

_A butterfly fluttered from one flower to the next. A small squirrel bit down on a nut as it climbed a tree. A knot of sparrows rested on a tree._

_This was paradise._

_“This is my secret place,” J said proudly, “I come here a lot when my parents aren’t at the mansion.”_

_A path followed the river leading into more grass and flowers. It was the perfect place to go for a walk. Hayakawa could see why J liked this place so much._

_“What do you do here?” He asked._

_J looked down in concentration before looking back up. “I like to walk here. And sometimes I like to pretend I’m king of the river.”_

_The image of little J dressed as a king made Hayakawa smile._

_He looked back at the river and he felt a sense of… a sense of…_

_Remembering the vocabulary lessons, he had to endure, the word he was looking for was on the tip of his tongue…_

_Serene. That’s the word. This place is serene._

_Just him, J, and the river._

_The boys didn’t stay long. They had to return home and go back to the playroom should their parents decide to check in on them. They made it back to no worry of getting caught as their parents continued on with their meeting._

_An hour later, it was time for Hayakawa to leave._

_As his parents said their goodbyes, J held out his small hand to him with yet another bright smile on his face._

_“Let’s play again!”_

Please, _he thought._

_He shook J’s hand._

* * *

 

Hayakawa was adjusting his tie in the living room when he heard Akira coming down the stairs.

“Good morning,” he said through a yawn. He was dressed in his work clothes and looked… satisfied for some reason. Actually, there is a reason why he seemed that way.

“Did you find a guy?” Hayakawa asked as he made the last adjustment to his tie and tucked it into his black vest.

“I did,” Akira answered as he began putting on his shoes. “Though he had to work, so we just made out and that’s the end of that.”

When they finished their last-minute adjustments, they set off to the train station.

“What are your plans for today? You have a half-day. Still plan on finding J somewhere?” Akira asked.

“Maybe.” Hayakawa’s answered. “I still have some places to look.”

“You sure he isn’t at his mansion? I can take you there again, I don’t mind?”

He shook his head. “No, we’ve been there three times in the last month. And he isn’t in my cabin either.”

“You know,” Akira stuffs his hands in his pockets, “I’ve never understood why you wanted a small cabin when you told me you were living with them. Isn’t the point of living in a mansion to be… living a luxurious life?”

The question was something Hayakawa could answer simply.

“Because I like the rustic setting of a cabin. It was my secret place. And it was private.”

Akira caught on to what he meant by private and patted him on the back. “Good one. Must’ve been hard to keep your relationship with J a secret.”

“Not really. It’s just a matter of when and where to meet up. And his skills as a Hunter made it easy to sneak out.”

The cabin was just that, a cabin. Not big enough but not small enough either. It was the perfect size for just one person. It took a while to build on account of electricity and gas, but it worked out. He lived there from time to time. And when his relationship with J began to flourish, they would spend the night together there.

The feelings of love and melancholy came together when he remembers those nights full of lust. When two become one. When kisses are soft. When skin meets skin. Then there are the simple memories of them just holding hands walking by the river.

It was their secret world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to add in a short chapter about Hayakawa because I want him to have more of an appearance in this story. Both him and J will have equal parts in appearing throughout the story.  
> The next upcoming chapters will be long so stay tuned for more!


	8. House of Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which J visits his home.

J shoved a mouthful of cornflakes into his mouth, savoring the sweetness of it. He’d rarely had cereal growing up since his parents deemed it as “commoner” food. The only times he had it was when Hayakawa visited and his parents had permitted them to eat it after a maid went into the city to get groceries.

The difference now and then was that this cereal had more flavor to it. He didn’t even need to add a sprinkle of sugar to it. It was just perfect. Maybe he could get used to the 21st century after all.

In the kitchen, Mikuni was fixing up some instant ramen (something J was baffled by) while whistling. Even though Mikuni had assured him that he wouldn’t be a burden, J was still unsure of his living here with a complete stranger. And older stranger at that.

Yesterday, after Mikuni had explained the failing of the bloodline, he began to teach J the basic understanding of the 21st century. Starting with the technology. They took it slow, not wanting to start quick and overwhelm J. They started in the kitchen, then the living room where the television was, and then the laptop.

The rest of the day consisted of Mikuni telling J about the internet until the sun was beginning to set. After that, they watched a show on the television. J kept his eyes glued to the screen the whole time, watching with a gleeful expression of the people acting out on the screen. He didn’t even notice Mikuni chuckling at his merriment.

Now it was the next day. Breakfast time. With Mikuni on vacation, they would have the whole day to themselves. That meant learning more about technology and maybe squeeze in some learning about the law. J could practically feel the flurry of butterflies in his stomach at the prospect of learning new things.

That is… until he looked out the screen doors and saw the trees. Trees that reminded him of home. The mansion.

The butterflies in his stomach fluttered with little vigor. This was something he knew he had to face. Except he wished he wouldn’t. He would rather be content with living in Mikuni’s house and learning more about the 21st century. But he knew he needed to go back there at some point. If there was a chance of learning where Hayakawa might be, it was the mansion.

He finished the rest of his cornflakes and deposited the bowl in the sink. He turned and saw Mikuni already at the dining table slurping on the noodles. In the corner of J’s vision, he saw the cat- Michi- nibbling on his food. A typical morning for them until J came in.

As much as J owed Mikuni for saving him and offering him a home, he wasn’t sure how much he should impede on his activities. Then again, he was on vacation on account of the snow. Meaning he may not have any leftover work.

It was now or never.

J sat back down across from Mikuni. The man smiled at him before returning to his ramen.

_Alright, here we go._

“Mikuni.”

The man looked up from his ramen.

“I… I was wondering if… later, if you’re not busy if we can stop by somewhere?”

“Somewhere?” Mikuni set down his chopsticks. “Where exactly?”

J couldn’t escape Mikuni’s questioning gaze. The man raised an eyebrow, gesturing to continue.

“I want to go and see if the mansion I lived in is still there.”

It was a risk going back there. _If_ it was even still there. There’s always the possibility that the mansion was either torn down or a family could be living there. J and his family weren’t the first inhabitants. It would be very awkward if he were to go up to the mansion, knock on the door, and tell the people that he needs to find a book about magic. He’ll likely get thrown into an asylum.

Regardless if someone was living there, he would still want his Codex.

And if it was demolished…

“I think I know which mansion you’re talking about.”

Mikuni’s words rang in J’s mind. The mansion was still there! The older man glanced at the screen doors. It wasn’t snowing, but there was still snow on the ground. And it was freezing. J could never understand why a Dryad would want the weather to be completely cold.

“Is there a reason you want to go there? The place has been abandoned since the 1930s.”

“If it’s abandoned, why is it still there?” J asked. A sudden thought came to him. If the mansion was abandoned, then there was the possibility that it may have been looted. But he kept his Codex hidden. There was no way someone could’ve found it after a hundred years.

“It’s because it belongs on school property.”

“School Property?”

“The school was built in the 1940s. Before construction began, the owners of the mansion had sold it and left to live in a cottage. The patriarch of the family had left a deed to the city council saying that the mansion will belong to whoever buys the property. And it just so happens that when the land to build the school was bought, so was the area where the mansion was.”

It was in that moment when J finally realized he’d forgotten about his parents. The last few days had been tumultuous. From learning he was in a different time period, to getting used to the environment, and learning about the technology, the thought of his parents hadn’t come to mind.

Not that he hated his parents, he did love them. His father may have been strict when it came to his lessons, but he still loved him.

This made J feel even worse. Almost as worse as losing Tenna and Hayakawa. He couldn’t have imagined what his parents must’ve felt when they had lost their son. 30 years of living in a home without their only son. His room a constant reminder of his existence. The portraits and photos of J smiling. It must’ve been too much to handle. Of course they wanted to leave.

“So,” J spoke timidly, “if the mansion belongs to the school, can we still go in?”

Mikuni hesitated, looking to the side, thinking. “Yes, there’s nothing stopping us from going there. Though I am the headmaster, the mansion belongs to the city. Someone from a real estate company had given me the key to it. No one really goes there. Not to mention the stuff in there is untouched. It gets cleaned by a cleaning company.”

“Everything is still there?!” J practically jumped from his chair, leaning forward with his hands resting on the table. If everything hasn’t been moved or destroyed, then he can still get his Codex!

Mikuni, who was startled by J’s outburst, nodded. “Yes, the furniture and other stuff are still there. The owners made it clear in their deed that nothing was to be moved. The only ones who go in are the cleaning company and construction workers to keep up with renovations.”

“Can we go, please?” J had never felt so relieved to know that there was still hope in finding answers. He thanked God, Buddha, any holy deity out there for keeping the mansion safe and furnished.

“If you want to, then yes,” Mikuni said. “The weather isn’t bad, and the streets are cleared of snow. We’ll leave in a few minutes.”

“Thank you.”

Upstairs, J rummaged through the clothes Mikuni had lent him. He was never picky when it came to fashion, something his mother balked at. He put on a black long-sleeve, a blue parka, jeans, and snow boots. Simple yet effective.

Downstairs, Mikuni was waiting for him dressed appropriately for the cold, holding his car keys.

“Ready?” He asked.

“Yes.”

* * *

 

“Here we are.”

The two stood before an iron gate, gazing at the mansion through the bars. It was a different color. Before, it was white. Now it was gray. Nothing was out of place. The windows were clean, the grass was neatly cut, it was as if time had never touched it. Albeit, the roof tiles looked new. It was home.

Home.

“Let me get the keys.” Mikuni reached into his coat pocket and took out a keychain. On it were two keys. One for the gate, and one for the mansion.

After opening the gate, they made their way up the short steep climb. When they reached the front door, the butterflies in J’s belly were flapping up a storm. His home, still pristine after 100 years. Memories played out. And this was all from standing _outside_ the mansion. They haven’t even gone in!

Mikuni began to unlock the door. J counted the seconds before he would be hit with memories.

_1_

Memories of his happy family.

_2_

Memoires of Tenna living with them.

_3_

Memories of Hayakawa.

_4_

The door unlocked.

Stepping inside, the butterflies in J’s stomach hushed their beating wings. The foyer was immaculate, not a single thing in disarray. The furniture was still the same. If it weren’t for Mikuni or the clothes he was wearing, J thought he was back in his own time. He almost expected a maid to pop out and help him remove his jacket.

But no maid came. No butlers carrying silver trays of shortcakes.

“Is there anywhere in particular you want to go here?” Mikuni asked, his voice soft.

There were many rooms he wanted to see. His bedroom, the dining room, the kitchen, any place, really. But what mattered the most was the hidden room.

“Yes, there is,” He answered. On the drive to the mansion, J explained to Mikuni about his Codex and a few notes he wanted to get.

“Alright,” Mikuni said. “I’ll wait here. Go and get what you need.”

Nodding in thanks, J went upstairs and turned right. He paused on the second door to the right, hand hovering above the doorknob. Again, memories pelted him. An eight-year-old J waiting outside his father’s study, not sure if he should go in or not. He wanted to surprise his father with a small cake, but he was a busy man. Always busy. In the end, he took the cake back to his room and ate it.

 _This isn’t going to be easy,_ he thought bitterly.

He turned the knob and pushed forward. Like the foyer, the study remained untouched. The green walls had dulled into an even greener color. Even the carpet, which was brown, had dulled down. If it weren’t for the open windows, this room would be the epitome of dreary.

The grand desk sat near the windows. The wood was polished clean, with a light layer of dust. The leather chair was gone, though. For some reason, the room felt empty without the chair. His father looked regal yet welcoming in that chair. He would sometimes sneak in and spin around on it.

To his left were the bookshelves. The leather-bound books didn’t seem to have suffered from aging. He ran his fingers through the spines, breathing in the leathery smell. He picked out a random book, opened it and flipped through the pages. It strangely smelled sweet mixed with a musty scent. Some of these books have been here longer than he has lived here.

Setting the book back, he went to the farthest shelf on the left. Thankfully, this shelf still had the same books as back then. His father really must’ve not wanted any of them to be removed.

J reached and pulled the 4th book from the right on the top shelf. The 2nd book from the left on the middle shelf. And the 5th book from the right on the lower shelf. A soft _click_ came from the shelf, and it moved slightly as if someone had pushed it.

J pushed forward, leading to the storage room. The contrast between this room and the other ones was how dusty it was here. Years upon years of dust coated every surface. Above, in a corner of a ceiling, a large cobweb hung haphazardly. If so much as a draft came here, it would cover him. He shuddered at the thought.

The last time he came here, it was a week before Tenna’s sacrifice. It consisted of a desk, some papers, a two seated sofa, a chest, and a small bookcase. Documents or books too important for anyone to see were stored here. Including his Codex.

J went to the chest, kneeled down and opened it. There were documents and folders inside. Rummaging through it, he finally felt the same leathery feel every Codex has.

 Pulling the Codex out, an enveloped slipped from between the pages. It was yellowed with age, with the ink only slightly faded. It was the ink that got J’s attention. There was only one letter on the envelope.

J.

Gently, J picked up the envelope, turning it over to see if there were any other words. There were none. Just the single letter.

In the week he left the tome in the chest, he has never touched it. It was hidden underneath so many papers, not even his father should’ve found it.

His father…

Tucking the letter back in the book, J left the room. As he was setting back the false door, his father occupied his mind. If his father did find his Codex, then he was the one who put the envelope in it. That was the only way.

J made his way to the foyer, finding Mikuni sitting on his chair, tapping away on his cell phone. The man looked up when he heard J ascending the stairs.

“You ready?” He asked.

“Yes,” J said.

Outside, as Mikuni was locking the door, J looked out at the dense wood surrounding the estate. The leaves have fallen off, leaving branches naked. Almost like claws grasping at the sky; reaching for something. He remembers when he and Hayakawa would play in the snow, having snowball fights, building snowmen, hunting for foxes. As they got older, they would still have snowball fights and build snowmen. They were more frequent when Hayakawa moved into the cabin.

The small, little home that smelled of cinnamon and honey.

Was it still there?

“Alright then,” Mikuni said, putting the keys away, “let’s get going.”

“Wait.” J reached out and grabbed Mikuni’s sleeve. Mikuni looked over his shoulder, giving J a questioning gaze.

“You said the school owns this property, right?”

Mikuni nodded.

“Do they also own a cabin in the woods?”

J knew Hayakawa couldn’t have been living there. If the property was owned by the school, a groundskeeper would’ve noticed someone living there. They would be trespassing.

But another thought crept in. What if the cabin was demolished. What need would there be for a cabin if no one was living in it?

“Yes, there is a cabin,” Mikuni said. “The deed did say that the cabin was to be left there. It goes through the same renovations as the mansion.”

Relief flushed through J. Two places he called home were still intact. He let go of Mikuni’s sleeve and they made their way back to the car.

Inside the car, J clutched his Codex in a death grip. The answers he and Hayakawa were looking for was in this tome. Answers that may not do anything for them, considering their research was halted. Not to mention that it seemed like the space-time vortex wasn’t an issue anymore. If it has been 100 years since Tenna’s sacrifice, then that means she completely sealed away the vortex for good.

Then what was he supposed to do now?

If the threat of the vortex is gone, what now?

Sighing, J looked out the window. Buildings passed by. People were walking to their jobs, businesses were opening. The world around him was moving forward. The people were continuing their lives.

But if he finds Hayakawa, then maybe they can do… something.

They eventually arrived back at Mikuni’s home. J excused himself upstairs to read the Codex. Mikuni didn’t have time to say anything before J went up the stairs.

Back in his room, he removed the envelope from the Codex and sat on his bed.

His hand trembled as he opened it. He never felt so nervous in his life. This may just be the last and only time he ever gets to read his father’s words. A father he abandoned.

He let the envelope slip and read the letter.

_Kouma,_

_I never imagined I would be writing you this letter to find in the future. I don’t know if it’ll be a few years after we left the mansion or fifty years. All that matters is you get this letter._

_If you are reading this, then I have found your Codex. I looked through it and was astonished by your notes. In my wildest dreams, never did I imagine you finding a way to seal the space-time vortex. Our ancestors and many others have tried but failed in their endeavors. I do not know if you may have found a solution, but I’m sure as the day is bright you would have. As wild and rambunctious you were as a child, I knew you were destined for great things._

_The letter you are reading was put in your Codex the day before your mother an I leave the mansion. I have already sent the deed to the real-estate company. The mansion and lot will be sold to whoever buys it, but everything in it will be untouched. That way, if you ever return in whatever future you are in, you have a place to come back to, even if it isn’t yours anymore._

_Your mother and I have been heartbroken by what happened to our family. Tenna was like a true daughter to us. It hurt to see her go. There were fleeting moments where I didn’t want her to sacrifice herself. But she is the Blood Spirit, destined to save the world from being destroyed. A fate that is haunting and sorrowful._

_Kouma, I don’t know what you and Tsubasa were up to. For several nights, I pondered and pondered, but I could not come up with a conclusion. I’d like to believe the two of you may have found some sort of solution to the space-time vortex. Or anything to ease my heart._

_When I found your Codex, I cried. I cried at the son I would never see again. But my tears will not reverse what has happened. With the bloodline weakening, there might not be anyone left. It will be lost in history. Your disappearance and the weakening of the bloodline made me realize how much I took for granted about our family._

_I truly loved you, Kouma. I loved Tenna dearly. When you were gone, your mother cried for days. When she stopped crying, she wanted to leave. To leave our house of memories. I agreed. There’s just too much here._

_As I am writing this, our personal belongings are packed and waiting to be moved to a cottage. It’s nothing grand as our mansion, but it’s what we want._

_Where ever you are Kouma, I wish you the best of luck. I know you will find an answer to sealing the vortex. You and Tsubasa are capable of anything. Stay safe._

_Love, your father._

J let the letter slip from his trembling hands. The words of his father, the last words of his father, sent shivers all over his body. He put his hands under his legs to stop them trembling. That did little help.

It truly dawned on him that he was alone. Alone in a world that was beyond comprehension. A world without his loving parents or Tenna. A world without Hayakawa.

They were gone. They were truly gone.

The tears fell down onto the floor, staining the letter beneath him. They didn’t stop. As if a dam had burst in him, the tears kept coming and coming. He made no attempt to wipe them away. If more were to come, then what was the point?

Curling himself onto the bed, J closed his eyes and cried. He knew he would have to come downstairs and eat later, but for now, he let the soft embrace of sadness cover him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy the last week and haven't had the time to write. Not to mention I had a hard time writing this chapter.
> 
> Next chapter, we'll be seeing the point of view from two characters. And some plot progression as well.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed the chapter!


	9. At Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which someone has a strange dream.  
> In which someone is cold.

Yuuki had a weird dream.

The dreams were always weird. Not weird in the that they were bizarre like parasailing above an ocean of red soda while a pterodactyl flew beside him. The weird dreams he had didn’t make _sense._

He’d been having these weird dreams the last year and a half. Before, he had typical dreams. Some happy dreams. Some nightmares. Some that would make him blush. But the weird dreams… they were different.

Last night, before he went to bed, he took out his dream journal from his desk and put it beside his nightstand. He would write down his weird dreams so he can remember them. And remember how _real_ they were.

That night was no different. The weird dream started out the same. He was looking at darkness. Then, the darkness started to lighten. It then became gray. The same type of gray you would see on a movie screen.

The grayness would then start to brighten until there was color. The colors would start to rearrange until they had taken up shapes. The colors were gold, black, dark yellow, purple, gray, white, blue, and green.

The shapes they had taken up were that of two boys. One had black hair and gold eyes. He was wearing a tailored black suit with gold lining, a white shirt, a gray vest gray pants, black shoes, and a blue string tie. He looked young, but a few years older than Yuuki.

The other man had dark blonde hair and purple eyes. Like the other boy, he wore the same type of clothing but he wore black pants and had a green tie. He was the eldest of the two, probably in his early twenties.

The two boys then started to glow. The black-haired boy glowed blue while the blonde man glowed green.

That was when Yuuki woke up.

A regular person would’ve been dumbstruck by this dream. Two boys wearing fancy clothes who for some asinine reason started to glow? It would make anyone confused. Except for Yuuki. He was still confused, but he wasn’t completely dumbstruck by it. After a year and a half of having weird dreams, he had gotten used to it. The first few times he was beyond confused. But by now, he was used to them.

Rubbing his eyes, he reached over and grabbed the dream journal. He scribbled down what he saw in his dream. “Guy with black hair. Guy with blonde hair. Fancy clothes.”

He got up, stretched his arms, and went to his desk to put away the journal. His parents respected his privacy. He had never done anything bad to cause them to lose their trust. But he didn’t want them to see what he wrote and send him to a counselor. He didn’t need a counselor. Lots of people have weird dreams. Except…

Dismissing the thought before he could conjure it up, he changed from his pajamas into a faded pink sweater, black jeans and snow boots. When he opened his bedroom door, the scent of bacon and eggs wafted up from the kitchen downstairs.

Entering the kitchen, he saw his mother scrambling eggs on the oven while his father sat reading a newspaper in the dining table, his suitcase resting against his leg.

His mother looked over her shoulder and smiled at him. “Morning, Yuu,” she said, “Your eggs and bacon are on the table.”

“Thanks,” Yuuki said as he made his way to the dining table. He sat from across his father. His eyes glanced over the newspaper and landed on Yuuki. He smiled and nodded. Yuuki nodded back with a small smile and began eating.

His mother’s eggs and bacon always made him feel awake. Maybe it was the bacon or the eggs. He didn’t know. But he wasn’t complaining.

“What are your plans, son?” His father asked. “You plan on staying in or going out?”

The snowstorm had caught them by surprise. As it did with everyone in the city. Yuuki had always liked the cold. It gave him an excuse to cuddle up in a big blanket and drink hot cocoa. It also meant that he could go out snuggled up in a big sweater and walk around. The times when it did snow had made the city look like it was in a snow globe.

While some may not like the sudden snow or the bone-chilling wind, Yuuki didn’t mind. He checked the weather on his phone and it said it would be a little warmer, but to expect a drop in temperature in the next few weeks along with snow. He prayed that the snow would extend his winter vacation before he goes back to school.

“I think I’ll go out later.” He said, stuffing a forkful of eggs into his mouth. So good!

“Be careful out there,” His father warned, “Be sure to look at the ground and avoid slippery areas.”

“I know I know.” Yuuki had heard this dozen of times before, he didn’t need to be reminded again.

His father looked at his watch and set the newspaper down. “Well, off to work. See you both later tonight.” He picked up his suitcase, ruffled Yuuki’s hair, kissed his wife, and left.

“Where are you going, sweetie?” His mom asked. “The arcade? A café?”

“Just walk around. Maybe go to a café later.” The first half was true. Not the other half, though.

“Have fun. I’ll just be here working on my project.” She kissed him on his head and went upstairs. His mother’s work had let her take a few weeks off on account of the snow storm and she has used her free time to try knitting. She said she was going to knit him the fluffiest sweater on the planet. (Something which he was very looking forward to.)

After he finished his breakfast, he washed his plate and went to the front door. He slipped on a thick jacket (so warm) and left his house.

Out on the sidewalk, he made his way to the train station.

Thirty minutes later, Yuuki found himself standing before an iron gate. Beyond the gate sat an abandoned mansion.

This was his favorite place to be, regardless of the weather. Aside from the security guards patrolling the outside of the gates, the occasional groundskeeper and construction workers who made renovations, the mansion was empty.

And since it was cold out, the security guards weren’t here. Meaning it was easy to sneak in.

Yuuki found out about the mansion from his parents last year. His father made a passing comment on the mansion saying, “It just sits there. The owner didn’t want anything to be moved.”

His parents were big contributors to the high school he would be attending soon. And the school owned the land where the mansion was. Yuuki, being the curious (or mischievous, as his mother would say) kid he was, wanted to know more about it. When he did arrive at the place, he wanted to get inside the mansion, not look at it.

He snuck past the gate and was met with a dilemma. The front doors were locked. That didn’t stop him. He went around and tried to pry open a few windows. Just when it seemed like he would never get inside, he found a window that wasn’t locked.

When he vaulted himself into the room, he found himself in what looked like a guest room. It was well kept, despite the furniture looking over a hundred years old. He explored the house until he found what he thought was an office He didn’t intend to stay in the room any longer, but his legs were beginning to ache. Seeing a small loveseat on the right side of the room, he laid down on it and closed his eyes.

He woke up about an hour later, his legs feeling a bit better. He meant to get up, but he didn’t. He quietness of the mansion, how isolated it was, how he could just exist in this room and not have to worry about anything. It made him feel happy.

Since that day, he’s been coming to the mansion if he had nothing else to do.

Now, as he snuck in through the guest bedroom window, he wanted to lie down on the same couch and rest. His legs were tired again from all the walking he did. He entered the office and laid down on the couch.

The windows on the far end of the room had frost clinging to it. It started to snow when he had arrived, but thankfully the weatherman said there wouldn’t be any heavy snowfall today. Yuuki could go back home in an hour or two and not get snowed in.

He pulled out his smartphone to check the time. 11:32 am. It’s not like he had anything better to do today aside from maybe going to the arcade or playing his Nintendo Switch. The only thing he could do now was take a nap.

Stretching his arms out, Yuuki shut his eyes and slept.

He saw the gray screen again. It brightened and the colors rearranged themselves. It was the two boys again. Then, the image flickered. The two boys were still there. But there was something behind them. The color of the person was purple. Just purple. No other colors appeared. He couldn’t even make out the silhouette. The purple figure loomed over the two boys. This wasn’t right. Something about this thing… wasn’t right.

Before anything could happen, Yuuki woke up. Again, he wasn’t bewildered by what he dreamed.

No… that wasn’t true. The purple silhouette… that shadow scared him. Whether he was scared for himself or for the two boys, he didn’t know. All he knew what that it was scary.

He checked his phone for the time. 1:53 pm. He’d been asleep for two hours. There was also a text from his mom sent about five minutes ago.

_Mom: Text me when you’re about to leave the café. Be careful on your way back. Love you!_

Seeing the text from his mom made him feel less scared. It was a relief to see something familiar, something comforting.

He sent her a quick text saying he was about to leave and left the mansion.

Later, at night, he enjoyed a meal with his parents and went to his room. Now dressed in his pajamas, he turned off the lights, brought his dream journal from the desk to the nightstand and got into bed.

His mind began to drift off into slumber. Before the soft embrace of sleep could take him, he remembered the dream he had.

Yuuki had weird dreams.

They were weird because they didn’t make sense.

They were weird because… those dreams came true.

* * *

 

The city of Koyomi was slightly quiet. The metropolitan area was still awake. Office buildings with lights on in different floors, resembling constellations. 24-hour restaurants sheltered those who wanted a meal after clubbing or those who had nothing better to do at night. Cars, buses, and cyclists traveling in different directions, sometimes the same. It wasn’t a city like New York, but it had its moments of restlessness.

Travel slightly farther and there are the residential areas. The suburbs of families and their homes. Many of them have their lights out. A few had them on. In one neighborhood, a gray cat sauntered a street going back to its owner’s home. In another, a man was taking his dog out on a stroll because he couldn’t sleep.

Travel back in the direction of the city but take a different turn and there is the high school. By day, students dressed in their elegant yet casual uniforms walked to and from their classes. The boys would kick a soccer ball to each other. The girls would gossip about the cute boys. Teachers would give their lectures.

By night, when the janitors locked the doors and returned home, it was quiet. If a pin were to drop on one floor, the sound could be heard in the floor above and below. A mouse, who had escaped the notice of the students, teachers, and janitors, scampered to the cafeteria kitchen in search of food.

Travel a short distance from the school and there sat a greenhouse near the old mansion. It was built at the request of the gardening club from the high school. It was the only available space where it could be built. It accommodated healthy plants of all types. Flowers, herbs, some fruit, and vegetables. The gardening club would meet after school and leave after an hour of duty.

It was also where the Dryad resided.

The Dryad was the one who kept the plants healthy. The students were doing a poor attempt at taking care of them. Once, the Dryad had found a flower that on the verge of dying. None of the other students seemed to have noticed. Which was easy for the Dryad. The Dryad had raised a hand above the flower and a green aura extended from the Dryad to the flower. In a matter of seconds, the flower regained its color and strength. The students didn’t even seem to have noticed it when they came by the next day.

Now, the Dryad sat on a chair, looking down at the colorful flowers. The flowers were thankful for what the Dryad had done. They didn’t speak words. But the Dryad could sense their gratitude.

It pleased the Dryad’s heart. Only slightly. The rest of his heart was cold. Cold as winter. Cold as the ice hanging off of trees.

Cold. Cold. Cold. Cold. Cold. Cold. Cold. Cold. Cold. Cold. Cold. Cold. Cold.

Outside the greenhouse, it began to snow.


	10. What to do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which J contemplates on what to do.

Scholars often ramble on with their discoveries, theories, and explanations. What starts off as a lesson on the history of the Bakumatsu era would turn into an hour-long lecture, going over every small detail.

J never did like scholars. He’d appreciate the work they have done. And he appreciated the tutors who helped him with his studies. But he never did like how they would ramble on and on. Which is why he never wanted to be a scholar or work in education.

Ironic, considering he wishes a scholar were here with him. Though he doubts many modern scholars knew the fundamentals of magic.

Sitting legs crossed on his bed, J flipped through the pages of his Codex. It was 5 in the morning. Outside, dark gray clouds blanketed the sky. Another sign of snow. J had flicked on the lamp on his bedside table and moved closer so he could read.

He read the scribbles on the side of the pages. Small yet understandable handwriting covered the margins in different pages. But they weren’t what he wanted. He flipped through the Codex until he came across folded papers between pages.

Bingo.

He unfolded the first paper, careful to not damage it. They were notes and journal entries he had written in the time after Tenna’s sacrifice.

_We still haven’t figured out the true purpose of the Blood Spirit or their abilities. Hayakawa and I had never talked to Tenna about her abilities, which was a mistake on our part. There aren’t that many blood spirits out there. Like other members of the bloodline, their lineage was weakening. Tenna was one of 10 blood spirits left. It won’t be long before they are completely gone like the rest._

_That is also something we are having trouble with. The weakening of the bloodline has created a panic among the affluent families. This has been going on for over 40 years. I’ve heard about it when I was five but never paid much attention to it. It wasn’t till I got older that the situation was much dire. 40 years of babies not receiving their abilities. Starseers foresaw many children and their children’s children not awakening to their abilities. The families and individuals who still retain their abilities are safe from the weakening. But this brings up more questions than answers. Why is the bloodline weakening? What exactly is a blood spirit?_

_The best theory Hayakawa could come up with was that the mana in our blood was tiring from age. Not physical age, but age as in time. For over a thousand years, the mana in our blood has been sacred. The exact origins of why there is a bloodline are still shrouded in mystery. Hayakawa had theorized that with time, the bloodline will fade the same way paint on a wall starts to lose its hue._

_I’m sure we’ll find answers sooner or later._

_There isn’t much oil left in this lamp. I’ll have to replace it or Hayakawa will have to read using moonlight. He doesn’t even know I’m writing this. We’re in his cabin and he’s sleeping away peacefully. The clock above his desk reads 2: 12 am. I should be asleep but I had to write this down otherwise I would forget. Not that I wanted to leave Hayakawa’s arms._

_I don’t know why I’m writing this down. It gives me comfort. It gives me comfort that he is here with me._

_Tomorrow, I’ll do more research. Or maybe leave it for a few days. I just want to spend my time with Hayakawa._

J re-read the last paragraph over and over in his mind. He remembered how he and Hayakawa would do their research. The Council wouldn’t help them, so it was up to them to uncover the mysteries.

It was boring to read so many words. Though Hayakawa would ease that boredom.

“Put down the book and lie with me,” he would say as he took whatever book J had been reading and bring him to bed. He pressed his face against his lover’s chest, wrapping his arm over him as he brushed his fingers against his hair. J always fell asleep at Hayakawa’s touch.

J set aside the paper and unfolded the next one.

_Those Who Kept Their Powers_

_**Hunters** – Those who have the ability to move at great speed. Can cover long distances in seconds. Effective when hunting wildlife or fleeing. _

_**Starseers** – Those who have the ability to see into the future. An oracle of sorts. They get their visions from the stars. Doesn’t matter if the stars are visible. Their visions are stronger at night though they can still have premonitions in the daylight. _

_**Dryads** – Those who have the ability to manipulate, influence, and control nature. Can manipulate weather based on their emotions. Can accelerate plant growth, manipulate plants to attack. Can revive dead plants. _

_**Shades** – Those who have the ability to become invisible. The amount of time someone can remain invisible depends on their stamina. _

_**Puppeteers** – Necromancers. Those who could infuse the spirit of an animal or human into a puppet/golem. They have full control of their puppets. The puppets would obey the Puppeteer without hesitation. _

Five specific powers.

On the back of the paper was another list.

_Those Who Lost Their Powers._

_**Igniters** – Those who could control fire. Can summon flames from their hands with enough concentration. They could also stare at something with such intensity, the thing they are staring at will catch on fire._

_**Nymphs** – Those who could control water. Nymphs are known to carry a vial of water with them in case of an attack._

_**Healers** – Those who could heal wounds and to an extent, illnesses. Would press their hands on any wound and would restore the body. Could also heal certain illnesses (colds, fevers, pneumonia,) but requires years of training._

_**Graces** – Those who have high agility and flexibility. They are not to be confused with Hunters. Graces do not have great speed but are agile on their feet, able to dodge any attacks. Graces are known to be dancers and circus performers._

The list goes on until he reached the bottom.

_**Blood Spirits** – Those who could manipulate time and space. There is no specific name for this type of power. But their ability to manipulate time and space allows the space-time vortex to be sealed. How they are able to do it? None know. _

_The way a blood spirit uses their abilities is tricky. They can slow down or even stop time for a while. Novices are only able to slow down/stop time for a few seconds whereas an expert can slow down/stop time for several minutes. The longest recorded time someone has halted time was over an hour._

_The manipulation of space is… complicated._

_In the many recordings of space manipulation Hayakawa and I found was that the blood spirit sent the space-time vortex to a different space, a space where there is nothing. No one has proven this. It is only a theory. A theory which I believe. It’s not the answer we were hoping for, but it’s something._

_What we don’t know is why there has to be a sacrifice every 100 years. The first documented sighting of the space-time vortex was 800 years ago. The exact date is unknown, but when the sky starts to turn into a grayish-green with dark clouds, that is when the vortex is going to open._

_At the time, no one knew what to do. It wasn’t until a blood spirit had come forward and said they he might stop it. With his ability to manipulate time and creating a different space, he volunteered to be sacrificed. Once said sacrifice was completed, the vortex closed. The people thought that they were safe. They were wrong._

_When the vortex opened again, another sacrifice was done._

_About 300 years ago, a scholar who studied magic had come up with a plan to seal the vortex longer. He theorized that if a blood spirit wore a pendant with their own blood in it, it could appease whatever was causing the vortex to appear to seal it longer or completely close it. It didn’t work, obviously, but the tradition of drawing blood into a pendant continues._

_That was something Hayakawa and I found odd. The man said, “appease the vortex.”_

_I wrote in one of my notes that there wasn’t an exact origin to the magic in our blood. There is a popular story that… I’ll admit, sounds the most plausible reason why we have magic._

_The story goes that the earth held magic in the ley lines scattered throughout Japan. The energy within the lines must’ve granted people magic. That those who were living near the lines absorbed the energy from it, thus creating magic and the bloodline._

_But it’s only a theory. A plausible theory. It’s the one I find more believable._

_Which brings me back to what the man said. He probably wasn’t referring to the vortex, but to the ley lines as if they were some type of entity. An entity that requires a sacrifice. But why?_

_What reason did the ley lines have for a sacrifice?_

_There’s still so much we don’t know about._

_I wish I talked to Tenna more about it. She always had a smile on her face. It was as if the sacrifice didn’t scare her. But her smile sometimes felt forced. Even when her eyes shone with a glimmer, it seemed dull. She was scared._

_Since her sacrifice, I’ve been coming over to Hayakawa’s cabin to sleep. My parents still don’t know about our relationship. I come to his cabin after they’ve gone to bed and go back early before they wake. I’ve done this before, so I don’t see why I should stop after the sacrifice._

_We would hold each other. Sometimes we were clothed. Sometimes we were nude. I just wanted to feel his body against mine. With each kiss he gave me, I felt more at ease. Soon, I will accept Tenna’s death. And when I do, I still want Hayakawa to be with me. I don’t know why I’m even writing this down. This was supposed to be about the bloodline. Instead I’m writing about Hayakawa. No matter what I’m doing, he would always come to mind._

_And I welcome it._

J set the note down and flopped back onto the bed. Just reading that felt exhausting. He was supposed to have answers. Not be stranded in a future he knows nothing about. He was supposed to be with Hayakawa.

Thinking about his troubles won’t get him anywhere. He has to do something. But what exactly was that something?

What he wouldn’t give for a scholar. What he wouldn’t do for a member of the Council to answer…

Wait a minute.

He bolted up.

The Council!

How could he forget to ask Mikuni about it?!

“Gahh!” J furiously rubbed his head, making his hair stand out at angles.

_Why didn’t I ask?!_

He was about to go ask Mikuni when he realized the man was still sleeping. He wouldn’t be awake until 8, which was three hours from now.

What to do?

Only one thing.

Settling back down onto the bed, J pulled the blanket over him and closed his eyes. If he stayed up for the 3 hours, he would get tired later on.

J imagined Hayakawa embracing him. He could almost smell the vanilla Hayakawa was known to be in after making sweets.

“Got to sleep, my beloved.”

His words almost felt real. Like he was really there.

J drifted off to a pleasant slumber.

* * *

 

“Thank you for breakfast.”

“It’s no problem.”

J dipped his spoon into the cereal and brought it to his mouth. Not the ideal breakfast he was used to, but he could get used to it.

Across from him, Mikuni was eating eggs and toast. A simple breakfast for a simple man. Or not so simple, J thought.

Now that he was awake, it would be the perfect time to ask him about the Council. Even if he didn’t know much about them, Mikuni must know a little.

J hoped this would be the last time he asked him anything related to the bloodline. The man took him in out of his own goodwill and here he was bombarding him with questions. He should talk about different things. Like the weather… which was cloudy and snowy. Or maybe Michi… who was playing with a toy mouse.

Or maybe… something.

As fruitless as it was to talk about something else, he needed to ask regardless of what the man knew.

“Mikuni.”

“There’s something I…”

The two spoke at the same time. J felt flustered for interrupting him. Or did Mikuni interrupt him? It didn’t stop the redness from appearing on his cheeks. “Umm… you can go first.”

The man nodded. “There’s something I’ve been meaning to discuss with you. It’s about your… how should I put this? It’s about you living here.”

J felt a weight drop in his stomach. Did this mean Mikuni was tired of him already? He is a bachelor and has a promising career as a headmaster. He didn’t need to take in some kid from the past.

Did he do something wrong while living here? Not that he did much the last few days. Maybe that’s it! He hasn’t been doing enough chores or helping Mikuni with housework.

That settles it. Tomorrow – no. Today he will help out. He will wash the dishes. He will clean up Michi’s litter box. He will-

“It doesn’t mean I’m kicking you out, J.”

… Oh.

Did he have mind reading-powers? Or did J have a terrible poker face?

“I’m talking about you doing something with your free time,” Mikuni wiped his mouth with a napkin. “I know you haven’t gotten used to the new time period yet, but I think it’s best for both of us that you do something.”

What could he do? He was a Butler and last he checked, the only type of butlers there were worked at restaurants or worked for wealthy families. He doubts his skills as a Hunter would prove useful. If he was a Dryad, he could work as a groundskeeper.

“So, I have to get a job?” J asked.

“That’s where it gets tricky.”

J didn’t like that word.

“What’s tricky about it?”

“How old are you, exactly?”

J looked at a calendar pinned to a wall. It was the first week of January.

“I’m seventeen,” he answered. “I’ll be turning eighteen this March.”

“Hmm…” Mikuni rested his chin on his hands, tapping at this jaw, his eyes never leaving J.

Before J could ask what Mikuni was thinking about, Michi jumped onto his lap, purring while butting his head into J’s chest. Instinctively, he ran his fingers through Michi’s fur and brought him in closer. He reminded him so much of Popa. He would love Michi as much as he loved Popa.

“You two are so cute together.” Mikuni’s words reassured J. He didn’t feel as flustered as he did earlier. But there was still an underlying sense of uneasiness he felt at what Mikuni was going to say.

“I’m not trying to make you worry, J,” he went on, “I’m just trying to make sense of what you should do. I have to go back to work next week and you’ll be stuck here all day. It’s too much of a risk to let you wander anywhere, let alone the neighborhood. So that doesn’t leave us a lot of options for you.”

His words rang true. He couldn’t just step outside and go for a walk without alerting the neighbors. Unless he wanted Mikuni to get arrested for having a teenage boy in his house. _That_ would make things worse. And he only just found out about air conditioning yesterday. A misplaced teen from a different time didn’t belong here.

What else was there for him? He couldn’t just watch TV all day while Mikuni was at work.

Unless…

“What if I go to school?” J suggested. It was a long shot, considering how the education system must be different compared to his time. He should still be eligible to enroll in a school. His education may not be up to par in today’s time, but maybe he could-

“Out of the question.”

…

Life must’ve really had it out for him.

“Why?”

“It’s because of your existence, J.”

When J didn’t talk, Mikuni continued. “You are 100 years from the past. You have no records at all except when you were born. You can’t enroll in a school much less get any form of identity without people asking questions. Not to mention the fact you still haven’t gotten used to the changes in technology and society.”

J looked down at Michi and pulled him into a hug. The cat snuggled closer.

“I’m sorry to have to tell you this, J. But there isn’t much you can do. That is…” The open-ended sentence hung in the air between them.

“That is what?” J asked.

“That is if you can find your friend and go back in time.”

J’s breath caught. Mikuni was right. If he could find Hayakawa, they could go back home.

Except… he still hasn’t found Hayakawa. And he still hasn’t gotten used to the world yet.

_Rub salt into the wound, why don’t you._

But there was also the issue of _if_ they could go back in time. When the vortex swallowed up people, none knew where they ended up. The future? The past? Or in some forsaken place?

And if 100 years have passed since Tenna’s sacrifice, then she had done her job at permanently sealing the vortex.

As hopeful as Mikuni’s suggestion was, it wasn’t possible.

He was stuck here.

The only silver lining was that Hayakawa was still here. If he found him, they could be stuck here together. What they would do would be left up to fate. Live peacefully somewhere, if possible.

In due time, they would figure it out. For now, J focused on the present.

“Are you going to find something for me to do?”

“I’ll do my best,” answered Mikuni, “it will take time. But I will help you, J. You have my word.”

His words struck a chord in J’s heart. This man was willing to help him out of his own volition. He wondered if Mikuni had hidden motives for helping him but the thought went away when J realized Mikuni wasn’t a part of the bloodline. At least, not having any ties to it or having any powers.

He was just a man who wanted to help.

“Thank you, Mikuni-san,” J bowed his head. “I don’t know what I’d do without your help.”

When he looked back up, he saw Mikuni scratch the back of his head, looking away bashfully.

“It’s nothing,” he said. “Just doing what I think is right. I couldn’t leave you out in the snow, could I?”

J smiled. It was strange seeing a grown man like Mikuni act shy. Though he loved Hayakawa, he had to admit that Mikuni was handsome. If he had put his hair back, he would look more handsome.

Now was not the time to admire a man’s beauty, though.

He needed to plan out his course of action.

Now that the bloodline is basically non-existent, he didn’t have to worry about it.

For now, he only had one goal.

Find Hayakawa. And never let him go.

* * *

 

“I’m really starting to hate this Dryad.”

Hayakawa looked over his shoulder. Akira was looking out the window with an almost forlorn look on his face. Not that he could blame the man for having such an expression. It was nothing but endless grey outside. Grey sky, grey clouds, grey buildings.

The snow hadn’t come in yet, but the weather report said it will come. Which meant hat Café de Wayne would only have a few customers all day. Ten at the most.

Not that Hayakawa minded. It was nice to take a break every once in a while. He would have more time on his hand to take stock of the beans and clean the dishes.

But when it came down to it, Hayakawa did like to keep busy. If he wasn’t busy, he would think. Think about J.

If he didn’t have to work, he could’ve gone outside and looked for him. Except the damn Dryad had to make things worse.

The Dryad better be depressed if they’re making the weather gloomy. If they were doing it just for fun, Hayakawa would hunt them down and make them come to their senses.

He finished rinsing a coffee mug and went over to where Akira stood.

“Should we close for the day? It’s not like people are in such a rush for coffee.”

Akira shrugged. “I think you’re right.” He pulled out his phone and tapped on an icon. “The lowest today is going to be 28 degrees. And now it’s 36.”

“So… closing time?”

“Closing time.”

Akira stepped to the door and opened it quickly, flipping the “open” sign to “closed” and shut the door.

“I’m gonna go back and make changes to the schedule online. Keep practicing your latte art.”

When Akira went into the office at the back of the shop, Hayakawa went straight to the back of the counter where the espresso machine was.

Compared to Akira, Hayakawa was still new to making latte art. He sat and watched Akira do it a hundred times. The only types of latte art he could do are the heart and the tulip. Still, Akira wanted him to practice more.

Not that he minded. It kept him busy.

A few minutes had passed and he had made two cups of latte with a heart and a tulip.

Putting in the next cup, he was about to start the machine when he looked outside. He didn’t know why he did it knowing what he would see, but he held on to the idea that the day would brighten at least a tiny bit.

Nope. Still grey.

Just looking at the grayness made him feel cold. If he was cold in the inside of a well-heated building, he couldn’t imagine how stray cats or dogs would feel.

He could practically hear the soft meows from cats.

Cats…

Hayakawa started the machine.

* * *

 

“I’m back,” Akira announced.

Hayakawa nodded and went back to his latte art. It was almost done. Just a little bit more milk and… done!

Setting the cup on the counter, Hayakawa leaned back and wiped the sweat on his forehead. Who knew making latte art was so tasking.

“What do you have here?”

Akira leaned over the counter and examined the lattes. He nodded in approval at the first two cups. He looked at the third cup and froze. He looked up at Hayakawa, then back at the cup.

“This is… this is amazing!” He patted Hayakawa on the shoulder. “How were you able to do it?”

“Luck, I guess.”

“Still, that’s some good quality. It does look a little messy, but keep practicing, and it’ll be a masterpiece.”

Akira went back to looking at the cup. Hayakawa smiled knowing he had done a good job. Considering how sloppy it turned out.

“Why a cat?” Akira asked.

The latte art was a cat. Nothing extraordinary with fancy detailing. Just a simple cat.

_Because my lover had a cat he loved._

“Just came to mind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd you like the names for those with powers? It was a little tough to come up with names, but I did it and here we are now.
> 
> Since this is an AU, I decided to make things different from J's enrollment in school. In this story, he won't be a student. But don't you worry, he'll still be with the other boys. Just in a different way.
> 
> Thank you all for reading. I hope you all have a great day.


	11. Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which J and two boys see a shadow.

“See anything you like, J?”

J meant to answer, but he was transfixed by what was in front of him. Boxes and boxes of cereal. Cereal he didn’t think would even exist, let alone back in his time. There was cereal with marshmallows.

Marshmallows!

Another box advertised chocolate flavored cereal. Another was berry flavored, and another had granola in it. So many flavors. So many possibilities. Too bad he could only pick two. In reality, he wanted five. Or more.

“J, you’re starting again.”

Mikuni’s words broke J from his wonderment. It was hard _not_ to stare. Everything around him was so… so… different.

Earlier, after Mikuni promised him he would find something for him to do, he announced that he was going to do some shopping. More specifically, shop for J.

J was unsure of what he needed exactly, but Mikuni told him he would need some clothes and if he wanted, any kind of food from the grocery store. Needless to say, J did want new clothes. He couldn’t keep on borrowing Mikuni’s clothes, as soft and comfy as they were. And having his own selection of food would keep him from eating food Mikuni bought for himself.

Mikuni explained they would be going an area of Koyomi which was a bit farther from the high school. Meaning no one will recognize who he is. There was a clothing store and a grocery near each other. It was a perfect place for them to shop.

After putting on some of Mikuni’s clothes yet again (along with a big fluffy jacket), they set out for the clothing store. Which… was an interesting experience. Fashion has evolved a lot since his time. Mikuni bought winter clothes along with two pairs of shoes, two pairs of gloves, and three beanies.

J’s stomach dropped when he saw the total price, but Mikuni gave him a look that said, “It’s fine. Don’t worry about it.”

Now, they were at a grocery store which made J’s jaw drop. So many foods! Fresh fruit, frozen food, sweets, fish! Fish!

In the days when Mikuni was teaching him about technology, he mentioned the fridge and J was astounded that something like that existed. Then came the microwave and toaster. Needless to say, J was like a schoolboy all over again, giddy with excitement of learning new things.

With Mikuni manning the shopping, he led the way through the aisles while J looked at everything each aisle held. He’d stare at a certain item before Mikuni had told him to not stare. But it was hard not to stare.

Which is what he was doing now at the cereal aisle. Hastily, he grabbed two boxes (one was chocolate flavored cereal and the other had marshmallows with it) and put them in the cart. The cart itself was almost full with both Mikuni’s and J’s choice of food.

“All right then,” Mikuni said as he pulled out a list from his back pocket. “We’ve just got about everything we need. Let’s go to the deli and we’ll be on our way.”

When they reached the deli, J looked at the many types of meat behind the glass. He heard Mikuni placing an order with a man behind the counter, asking for a steak. With Mikuni occupied, J looked around. That was when he noticed the small bakery area just a short walk away from the deli.

When he walked into the vicinity of the bakery, he was met with the sweet aroma of baked bread, muffins, and cake. Growing up, he only had sweets when there were special occasions such as birthdays and parties. On occasion, he would sneak into the kitchen and take one or two cookies from the cookie jar. Now that he was older and wasn’t in the care of his parents, he could indulge in as many sweets as he wanted.

A display case of cupcakes and small cakes grabbed his attention. Like a little kid, he was enticed by every pastry. There were so many to try. Chocolate, strawberry, red velvet, pumpkin, and much more to choose from. Why he could-

A sudden chill shot up his spine. J let out a small gasp and immediately saw something shift in the corner of his vision. When he turned, what he saw was gone.

It happened quickly, he couldn’t even process what it was he saw exactly. It was grey, that much he knew. The shopping carts were grey. Maybe that’s what he saw. The grayness reminded him of…

No. They don’t exist. They _couldn’t_ exist. Not since the vortex was closed. It was just a shopping cart. Yes. Just a shopping cart.

“J?”

J spun and Mikuni was standing before him. He was looking at J with something akin to concern. “Are you alright?”

The gray thing he saw – or thought he saw – wasn’t in sight. That was good. It meant that they didn’t exist anymore. He was fine. Everything was fine.

“Yes,” he answered. “I’m fine. I just thought I lost you for a moment.”

His excuse made sense considering J was new to the grocery environment. Even if the store was small, he could still get lost.

And it seemed to have worked since Mikuni’s face relaxed into a small smile. “Don’t worry, I’m here.” He looked over J’s shoulder at the display of sweets. “See anything you like?”

Seeing Mikuni’s relaxed expression eased J. He wasn’t alone. He had someone to look after him. He was fine.

“Actually…”

* * *

 

The drive back to Mikuni’s house was quiet. J looked at the buildings they passed. His excitement of seeing them was still there. But he wasn’t expressive about it as he was when Mikuni drove him to the mansion.

He still needed to ask Mikuni about the Council. Their trip to the clothing store and grocery added some leverage J needed in order to think about what he wanted to say.

If he was being honest with himself, he was just procrastinating. There was only one answer he could ask: What happened to the Council?

It’s not like he didn’t want to know, he just wasn’t sure if he was ready to hear it. Or rather, _how_ they disbanded.

“Mikuni?” J turned his head to face the headmaster.

“Yes?” Mikuni’s eyes never left the road.

“I forgot to ask you something earlier. It’s about… the Council.”

Mikuni didn’t react as much as J thought he would. “Go on.”

“I was wondering if you knew what happened.”

Mikuni tapped his finger against the steering wheel.

“They’ve disbanded a few years after the last sacrifice.”

So, J’s theory was right. It made sense considering how there aren’t that many magic users out there.

“Do you know why specifically?”

“From what my grandparents on my dad’s side of the family knows is that with the weakening of the bloodline, there was no need for it. Those who still had their powers didn’t want anything to do with the Council with so few out there. And it was disbanded.”

The Council, J recalled, were elite members of society. It mainly consisted of twelve older men and women with the exception of a few younger members. Their primary goal was to instill order among magic users. The Council has been around for 300 years. To see a group so powerful reduced to nothing was surprising, to say the least.

J’s father wasn’t a member but often meetings were held in their mansion since he was among wealthiest of the noble families. Not to mention the contributions he has made by donating money.

J would often sneak in through the secret staircase and listen in only to leave when all they talked about were boring stuff. The times when things got interesting was where when a family or individual was abusing their powers.

When the weakening started to happen, the meetings were more frequent and J stayed longer than he should have.

Now, with them gone, what else was there to the bloodline? Just him and others who probably didn’t even know they had powers?

If so, it would make a lonely world.

Well… not so lonely. So long as he finds Hayakawa.

* * *

 

_Butlers._

_There are two types of butlers. The ones who adhere to the wishes and demands of their master. And those who protect their master and their family._

_Originally, Butlers didn’t have an official title. They were more or less guardians. Protectors who fought those who dare to harm._

_The bloodline is a gift. A gift bestowed upon those who were blessed by the ley lines. Many of them happened to be affluent families or individuals. Powers beyond our wildest imagination. But with those powers, there was also corruption._

_It is no secret that there are those who wish harm upon others due to reasons that vary. Jealousy, spite, anger, every feeling that turns a heart cold and black._

_Families or individuals sought power. Power that can only be obtained if the person or persons before them fell._

_That was when the aid of guardians was asked for._

_Men or women - mostly men - would devote their lives to protect and to serve. They would throw their life away for the sake of their masters. It was their selfless devotion._

_As the years progressed, no name had been given to these guardians. Years before the Taisho era began, a few families have adopted the western idea of a butler. And it just so happened those families were a part of the bloodline._

_Not long after that, Butlers had become a staple within noble families._

_There are maids who are the same equivalent to Butlers, but they don’t have the same higher standing as Butlers have._

_Before, it had been people with powers who were willing to be the sword and shield. Now, that has extended to family members as well._

_It was my duty to protect my family as well as Tenna._

_I trained until my legs shook. I trained until I collapsed in bed and slept for an entire day. I trained for the sake of protecting those who were close to my heart._

_Hours I endured lessons on manners and etiquette. How to sit up straight, shoulders back. How to hold a silver platter and using it as a weapon when needed. How to properly use a duster and find the switch on said duster to draw out a blade._

_With that, I had also received training in relation to my skills as a Hunter. With each power comes a different way to train. With my speed, I had to learn how to control it. How to be in one room and go to another in an instant._

_Once, a few moons ago, I heard from my father that a certain family had employed a maid who is a Puppeteer. One lift of finger and the assailant would be cut down to pieces by a puppet. Needless to say, they were a fearsome family no one dared to instigate. That was how powerful she was. And I, a Hunter, am no match for someone like her. Or even a Dryad._

_I had wondered many a time if there was a reason for me to become a Butler. My family may be wealthy, but my parents never made enemies nor did they angered a family who wanted revenge. They were well-liked people in the community. I trained yet I felt like it was all for nothing._

_When Tenna came to live with us, I figured then that my lessons would come in handy. Unfortunately, or rather, fortunately, my skills were not needed. I was more or less a regular butler to Tenna. Which I did not mind. We had gotten close over the years. At the same time, I had gotten closer to Hayakawa. Closer and closer until we became lovers._

_I was content with my life. Being Tenna’s butler. Loving Hayakawa._

_Except… there were times when I wondered: Why was I given this position if there was no reason to fight and protect?_

_Maybe there’s more out there for me._

_Maybe._

J shoved the journal entry back into the Codex and pulled the blanket over him.

After they had finished their shopping, Mikuni had asked J to help clean around the house. Since Mikuni had been working in the days before school let out for winter break, he hadn’t had the time to clean. J, being the skilled butler he was, didn’t hesitate to help.

Old habits die hard.

After cleaning (which J learned the brand Swiffer), they had dinner and watched some TV. J looked over at Mikuni and saw him relaxed. He was now getting used to having someone live with him. It was evident when J saw him cooking for two instead of one that he looked happy.

Even Michi, who seemed to have attached himself to J the moment they met, was lounging lazily on his lap.

J felt comfortable.

Not long after, the two said their goodnights and retreated to their rooms. Michi, who usually slept in the living room, had decided to be with J who was now curled up beside him sleeping.

J, who couldn’t sleep, had pulled out another journal entry at random. After he put it away, his gaze went over to the dresser where his butler uniform was. He had no need for it anymore. He had to dress in clothes that were more appropriate. He couldn’t wear his uniform without drawing attention.

Just thinking about that, along with the last lines of the journal entry had made him feel… lost. He was a Butler through and through. Now he wasn’t.

And until Mikuni finds something for him to do, all he could do was cook, watch TV, play with Michi, and ask Mikuni more questions about the 21st century.

But even with the feeling of being lost, J felt a tether connecting him. A tether to what? He didn’t know exactly.

Whatever was connecting him to this time period, he would find out soon. Now that the vortex isn’t an issue, he just needed to adapt and to feel Hayakawa's warmth again.

With those thoughts and Michi’s soft breathing, J drifted off into sleep.

* * *

 

“Why am I doing this again?”

“Because you’re my friend.”

“Remind me again why I’m your friend?”

Daichi Kurosawa, otherwise known as Holmes, watched with annoyance as his friend, Kyoichi Sano, also known as Watson, scaled down the ivy-covered lattice of his home.

His friend, as risk-taking as he is, had climbed the same lattice wall dozens of times. There was no need to worry about him falling. What was more worrisome was waking Watson’s parents. It would not end well for them if they got caught. Hell, they’d nearly got caught a few times by a neighborhood watch patrol.

By all means, Holmes should’ve left his friend. But he didn’t. He’d always agreed to go. If he was asked why it was because they were friends. If Holmes needed help, Watson would be there and vice/versa.

Still, he did not like the idea of sneaking around at night. Ironic considering he and Watson are in charge of the school paper and they sometimes had to sneak about in order to get a story. Well, Holmes was in charge. Watson was his assistant and cameraman.

“Almost there…” When Watson was about a foot off the ground, he let go of the lattice and landed easily in the grass. “Not bad if I say so myself.”

“Jump from your bedroom window and land without breaking a leg, then I’ll be impressed,” Holmes said. “Why couldn’t you just go out the front door like a normal person?”

“And wake my dad up? The man is a light sleeper. He’ll hear me before I even go downstairs.”

“So climbing down the lattice wall is easier?”

“Yep.”

Holmes didn’t really understand Watson’s way of thinking. But it was one of the best qualities he liked about him. Among other things.

“Got your camera ready?”

Watson smiled and held up his SLR camera which was strapped to his neck. “I’m always ready.”

With that, the two set off. Their neighborhood was slightly richer than other suburbs, but nowhere near as rich as gated communities. They didn’t have to worry about prowlers and the like. Just the neighborhood patrolman.

Speaking of which…

“You sure he isn’t at the park?” Holmes asked.

“Definitely. I remember his routine. Where he goes and at what time. We’re safe.”

The neighborhood patrolman was a nice man. But he was strict on kids and teens sneaking out at night. Never mind that school was out for winter break. Not to mention it was cold outside.

After a short walk, they had finally reached their destination: The neighborhood park. True to Watsons’ word, the patrolman wasn’t in sight.

The park itself was a typical park. A playground for children, a basketball court, and a long stretch of sidewalk for joggers. Surrounding the path were naked trees with their branches stretching high as if they were wanting to grab something.

“Come on,” Watson ambled ahead. “There are some owls I want to take pictures of.”

This was a thing he did when he wanted to practice his photography. Holmes had accompanied him many times on these nightly endeavors. Watson did take pictures during the day, of course. But he wanted to improve his photography by taking photos using only street lamps and moonlight.

Suffice to say, he did take good pictures.

“We’re here.” Watson crouched down behind a bush and Holmes followed suit. He looked to where Watson was pointing his camera and through the branches, he saw a barn owl. It cocked its head to the side, staring at them.

_Click… Click._

Watson snapped each shot with steady hands. Holmes had to admire how dedicated Watson was with his hobby. It went hand in hand with his need for uncovering the truth. Words with pictures made the story all the more real and believable.

“Alright,” Watson stood and stretched. “Done. I think I’ve got enough pictures for tonight.”

“Finally.” Holmes stood and stretched as well. “I was starting to worry we’ll get frostbite.”

“Such a worry-wart.”

“It comes with the job. Or, it comes with the hobby.”

Hobby. Just saying the word made him cringe on the inside. Did he think his position in the school newspaper was a hobby or something more? Would he even get a job as a journalist if he were to continue?

He shoved his gloved hands in his pockets. He tried his best not to think about the future. About what he has to do when he graduates and goes to college. What should he major in? Which university should he pick? His parents had said they wanted him to pick what he thinks is best for him. But how could he know when he doesn’t have the answer.

Sometimes, he wished he was more like Watson. Care-free but still having a sense of knowing what he wants to do in the future.

The answer won’t come to him if he keeps thinking about it.

He just needs to-

_Fshhh_

A rustling of leaves startled him. He reached out to Watson who also looked startled.

“What was that?”

The two looked around. If someone was here, they were in big trouble. But why would they sneak around the bushes? Why not jump out and ambush them?

Watson held his camera close to his chest, eyes darting at every dark corner he could see.

“Do you think it was a cat?”

“I don’t know. It’s too dark.”

The air somehow became colder. It was as if it had seeped into his bones, petrifying him.

It’s just a cat, he thought to himself. Just a-

_Fshhh_

This time, he saw something.

A shadow.

But a shadow of what? A dog? A cat? Or something…

“Meow.”

…

“Jesus.” Watson breathed out. “A cat. A freaking cat.”

Holmes felt the fear leave his body. It was a cat after all. Who knew cats could be scary.

“Come on,” he said, “let head back. I just want to go home and cuddle under the blankets.”

“Don’t we all.”

They laughed and began walking back to Watson’s home.

They were far enough to not hear the bushes rustle again.

“Meow.”

A cat was perched on a fence, licking itself clean. Nowhere near the boys.

The bushes rustled again.

A shadow rushed deeper into the thicket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Took me a while to get this chapter done. But here we are! Keep watch for more chapters!


	12. Remnants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which something dark is lurking.

When J reached the landing of the staircase, he was greeted with silence.

Today, Mikuni went back to work.

School was canceled for a week on account of the heavy snow, but Mikuni still had to go in and handle important tasks. The day before, during dinner, he told J that he’ll have the house to himself until the late afternoon when he gets back from work.

J nodded along knowing he’ll be alone for a while. Well, Michi was there so it was less lonely.

Now, as he looked at the living room, he missed Mikuni’s presence. Back then, when his parents were busy and before Hayakawa and Tenna lived with them, there was always someone there. They didn’t have to be with him necessarily. They just have to be somewhere in the mansion and J would feel less lonely.

Not that he didn’t mind solitude. After his lessons, he would retreat into his playroom and get lost in his imaginations.

Only now, there was no room to be lost in.

J plopped himself on the sofa and turned on the TV. He knew the basics of television so far and after channel surfing with Mikuni a few days ago, he found some channels he could watch. Mainly, he watched the cooking channel.

As the chef was listing the steps and instructions, J’s mind wandered about. He still needed to do something to keep him occupied. Given that going back in time was completely thrown out the window, his long run plan was to get a job and be with Hayakawa. Thinking it was easy.

Actually _doing it_ was hard.

He still had time. There was no need to rush. It was only the beginning of the year, after all.

J turned his attention back to the TV. The chef had completed his recipe. In front of him was an orange pastel cake with white icing. Seeing the cake reminded him of the pastries he saw at the grocery store. He got a cake pop for himself, not wanting to add onto the almost full cart.

Cart…

J shuddered, remembering the grey thing he saw. When they had gotten back from the grocery store, J didn’t ponder on the idea of what the thing could’ve been.

He remembered when he was small and had first seen them. The same grey shadows that would twist into different forms. It could be small one second and become gargantuan the next.

They shouldn’t exist anymore. They _shouldn’t._

Unless…

J sprinted back up the stairs and into his room. His Codex rested on the nightstand with scraps of papers sticking out. Reaching for it, he opened it and pulled out the notes. He flipped through them until he found what he was looking for.

_Remnants._

_It is hard to describe them when there is little information to go on about them._

_I have stayed up many times into the night to find some sort of answer to their existence. There were moments when I had to sneak a book or two away from my father’s study and the library room. I didn’t need him or even a member of the Council to know what I am researching._

_They would get angry with me. That much is true. But if I can somehow understand their existence, it might help explain the space/time vortex._

_This is what I know of them._

_They are called Remnants. They are grayish shadows that have no permanent form. They are not a shadow per say; they move so quickly, they almost appear like a shadow on the ground. But when you see one, it is almost like a blob of… something._

_That’s when things get complicated._

_When you try to grab it, parts of it turns to ashes. Since it moves quickly, it’s difficult to try and defeat them. But not impossible._

_Remnants only seem to harm members of the bloodline. They would corner a magic user and expand their form until they cover the person. The Remnant would absorb the person, essentially killing them._

_In my research, I have come across many accounts of these things. I would call them creatures, but they aren’t animals or show any animalistic behavior. They’re… something._

_Their existence is based on the vortex. In my research, I discovered that Remnants appear when the vortex opens. When the Blood Spirit is about to sacrifice themselves, the vortex opens and with it, the Remnants come out. That is why Butlers and other magic users are around to fend them off. Once the vortex is closed, the remaining Remnants hide in the shadows._

_Oddly enough, they don’t attack those who are not part of the bloodline. They completely ignore them and go after the ones who do have magic. Whether they absorb the magic from the person or use them for energy the way humans need food to survive, none know._

_At first, they do not have a long lifespan. Before, hundreds of years ago, their average life expectancy was 5 weeks. Without absorbing the magic from their victim, they wither away and turn into ash. It used to be like that._

_Not anymore._

_As centuries pass by, they are becoming stronger. And their lifespan has increased. From weeks to months to years. Ironic, given the weakening of the bloodline. We are dwindling down while they are gathering strength. Poetic justice, maybe._

_As of now, since Tenna’s sacrifice, there hasn’t been any reports of Remnants attacking any families. Granted, with the weakening of the bloodline, it’s no surprise how there are little to no attacks from them. Maybe it’s a silver lining in all of the disarray of the weakening. No one will get killed by those things._

_It was all thanks to Tenna. The remaining Remnants will die out. Eventually. They can’t live forever if there are no more magic users. Just as they will not exist with the closing of the Vortex._

_I should be happy. And I am. But why did Tenna have to die?_

J stuffed the paper back into the Codex. Rereading the notes he had taken on Remnants had done little to unease his worries of them.

He was absolutely sure he saw a Remnant at the grocery store. He could never forget them.

Not since that day.

* * *

 

_Before_

_“What do you want to do now?”_

_The question made J look at all the toys scattered before him and Hayakawa._

_Earlier, Hayakawa’s parents had dropped him off and went out of town for business. He was to stay with J’s family for a week until they came back._

_J was bouncing up and down with excitement when his parents had told him the news. Hayakawa was going to be with him for a week. He will get to be with him._

_He couldn’t explain why he was so happy. If he tried to, his only explanation was that he liked him. He was his best friend. It didn’t matter that he was three years older. They both had fun playing together and exploring the woods._

_And here he was now, asking a question J wasn’t sure how to answer. It was too cold to go outside. Not to mention there was a meeting going on downstairs with the Council. A ‘grown-up meeting,’ his father had explained. He didn’t need any further explanation to know it was a boring meeting. And he didn’t want to sneak Hayakawa through the secret stairs just for him to get bored._

_J walked over to the window next to his bed and pushed it open. The smell of fresh snow wafted in. He peered outside and saw a blanket of white covering everything for miles. It was one of the coldest winters Koyomi has ever endured. A simple breeze would make tears freeze. And this was just the weather by itself, not from a Dryad._

_Hayakawa joined him and J scooted a little closer to him. “Can we do anything outside? I know your parents didn’t want us to. But can we sneak away?”_

_J would like nothing more than to have a snowball fight with Hayakawa. But rules are rules._

_“We can’t,” he murmured. “Mother and father will-“_

_The words died in his throat when he saw a shadow._

_J leaned further out until his upper body was halfway through the window. “Did you see that?!”_

_“See what?” Hayakawa leaned in but kept a hand on the windowsill._

_“A shadow!” J exclaimed. “It moved. Look!”_

_The boys kept their gaze on a patch of shrubs. Beneath the shrubs, the shadows remained still. J didn’t let his eyes get distracted by anything else. It was like when he had to pay extra attention to math equations. If you look at it carefully, you’ll understand what’s in front of you. Though J didn’t like math, that particular skill came in handy._

_For a moment, all was still. No birds sang their songs. Even the wind was silent._

_Then, something moved in the shadows._

_“There!” J pointed his finger at the shrubs. “Something moved. Do you see it, Hayakawa! Something moved!”_

_“You’re right. Come on, let’s go outside and-“_

_“Shut the window! Now!”_

_The boys quickly turned to see J’s father with a wildness in his eyes. His hands were shaking, beads of sweat forming at his forehead. J had never seen his father this… scared. He always saw his father as a pillar of strength._

_But now, he was just a man. A scared man._

_“Why father?” J asked._

_“Do not question me, Kouma.” J’s father strode over to the window. “Just listen to me and hide.”_

_Before he could so much as even touch the frame, a whipping sound cracked the silence._

_J looked back outside to see something so bizarre, he thought he was daydreaming._

_One of the groundskeepers stood ten paces away from the shrubs. Behind him was…_

_It was a plant. A plant with its roots slithering on the ground. From the roots, it went into a stem that was around the same width as J’s father. And at the top was the mouth of a venus fly trap._

_J’s eyes widened at the monstrosity of a plant. He had known Dryads could alter a plant’s appearance, making it look more like a monster than a plant. They could turn a small flower into a flower the size of a hay barrel. This was his first time seeing a Dryad in action._

_The Dryad thrust his hand forward, and the flytrap advanced. It crawled or slithered – J didn’t really know – to the shrubs and used its roots to whip at the thicket._

_The shadow J saw leaped out, landing several feet away from the flytrap. It looked like dough the cooks used to make cookies. The shadow then began to change. It grew legs, a snout, and ears._

_J wanted to look away and go to his father, to be embraced in his protective arms. But he couldn’t tear his gaze away from the battle beneath him. It was like one of his stories where the knight slew the dragon. Only this time, it was a Dryad and… something._

_The thing finished its transformation, now looking like a dog. It growled and pounced on the flytrap. The Dryad stared at the plant, not moving or giving orders. J recalled from his lessons that Dryads are attuned with plant life. A Dryad can communicate with plants telepathically. Just as the groundskeeper was doing._

_The flytrap ensnared the thing with its roots, gripping it tightly. The flytrap opened its mouth and bit down on the creature. It tore off half of the creature’s body. The part the flytrap bit down on turned into ash while the remaining half quivered._

_Before it could escape, the flytrap bit down on it. All that remained of the creature was a pile of ashes on the snow._

_J didn’t realize he was holding Hayakawa’s hand throughout the battle. If the Dryad had failed and the creature attacked them, he would’ve been hurt. Holding Hayakawa’s hand made him feel better._

_With the danger gone, the Dryad held out his hand, a green aura covering him. The flytrap began to shrink until it was the average size of a flytrap. The Dryad picked it up and stuffed it in his pocket._

_“J, Hayakawa.”_

_The boys turned. J’s father was still looking out at the pile of ashes. “Stay here until I come back. Don’t leave.” With that, he exited the playroom._

_When the sound of his steps faded, Hayakawa looked back out._

_“Did you see that, J? That was my first time seeing a Dryad fight! What was that thing?”_

_J didn’t answer, still looking at the door where his father had exited from. He… looked scared. And if he was scared, then something bad must have happened._

_Before he knew what he was doing, he reached out and grasped Hayakawa’s hand._

_“Follow me.”_

_J lead Hayakawa into his father’s study and went to the third shelf and pulled out the false books. When a satisfying click came from the shelf, he pushed the door open and pulled Hayakawa with him._

_“Where are we?” Hayakawa looked around him as they descended down the steps._

_“It’s a secret passageway my father takes.”_

_They reached the bottom and J slowly pushed open the door until a sliver of light shined on them. He ushered Hayakawa to kneel down and look into the gap. They couldn’t see much. But they could hear voices._

_“How long are we going to wait until those things kill us all?!” A man shouted, his voice making J flinch._

_“Please, Lord Mitsume,” J’s father pleaded, “the Remnant is gone now. We are not in danger.”_

_“Then what?” Mitsume retorted. “We just wait until we’re dead. Don’t make me laugh, Jinguuji.”_

_“As I said, the Dryad killed it. And it was only one Remnant. You know there haven’t been any attacks ever since the weakening began. This was just a one-time case.”_

_“And if it’s not a one-time case? Are we to just rely on Dryads and Starseers to protect us when the rest of us are losing our powers?”_

_“I think,” an airy voice rose from the gruff voices, “we should wait until a Blood Spirit is found.”_

_“That could take years, Madame Tanaka,” Mitsume replied. “Years we don’t have time to waste. And even if we did find one, we still have to wait years until they are ready to be sacrificed.”_

_“What other option is there, Lord Mitsume?”_

_More voices rang out suggesting ideas. J only heard a few clear sentences. The others were drowned out by other voices or were using words he didn’t understand._

_“Are they the Council?” Hayakawa asked. He looked down at J with inquisitive eyes._

_J nodded._

_“I’ve never seen them. Only heard about them from my parents. They sound scary.”_

_J too did not know what each member looked like. When they came to his house to hold meetings, J was notified of their appearance by a maid telling him not to enter the library. Their meetings were long and he was tucked in bed clutching his stuffed fox, slumbering away as the Council left._

_They were important people. How important? He didn’t know. But they sounded important._

_J eased back from the door and pulled Hayakawa with him. “Let’s go back.” He carefully closed the door. “They talk for hours about boring stuff.”_

_Minutes later, they were back in the playroom. The usual liveliness had faded away. The boys didn’t play with any of the toys. They just looked out the window. The same groundskeeper who killed the creature – a Remnant, J remembered – was scooping up the ashes into a bag._

_Hours later, when the moon kissed the almost cloudy sky, J lay in his bed looking out the window over his bed. A flurry of snow danced as it fell from the sky. Had he and Hayakawa not seen the Remnant earlier, they would’ve stayed up a little longer to tell stories._

_But the mood to tell fantastical stories went away._

_J turned over and peered out the edge of his bed. Below him, Hayakawa was nestled in a futon a maid had pulled out for him. He was awake, staring out the same window. His purple eyes shifted to J. They rested on him for a moment before looking back at the window._

_J curled up in his bed. The Remnant was gone. But what if there were more out there? What if they broke in and killed his parents? Or Hayakawa?_

_He was still a small boy, only five. Hayakawa was no different being only eight. They were both small boys in a world that isn’t normal. No normal person has powers that cannot be explained. No normal person is trained to use said powers._

_What was he supposed to do when he gets older? Become a Butler or try and live a regular life?_

_This was too much for a five-year-old._

_“Hayakawa?” His voice was soft that it would’ve gone unheard where it not for the silence between them._

_“Hm?” Hayakawa looked at J and for a moment, J wanted nothing more to look at his purple eyes. Parts of Hayakawa’s blonde hair fell over his eyes. J wondered what it felt like if he touched his hair. Something about Hayakawa made J feel safe… comfortable._

_“When it’s not cold, let’s play outside.”_

_J didn’t know what to say to Hayakawa to make him feel safe. His mother or father would hold him in his arms if he ever had a nightmare. He couldn’t hold Hayakawa as his parents did to him, but he remembered how happy Hayakawa looked when they were playing outside. And with the Remnant gone, they were safe to go outside._

_Hayakawa was quiet. His purple eyes still staring at J. He then smiled. “Sure.”_

_Seeing his smile made J relax. They would be safe._

_So long at Hayakawa was with him, J felt safe._

* * *

 

A bitter laugh escaped J’s lips.

Safe. Remnants were possibly out there and here he was, in a warm house while Hayakawa was out there.

It’s not like Hayakawa can’t take care of himself. He was older and had more experience with his powers. He could take care of himself if a Remnant attacked him.

But still, J wanted to be close to him if anything happened.

Sighing, he put the note back in his Codex and went back downstairs. Fixing himself some cereal (the one with marshmallows), he went back to the living room to watch TV.

It was mundane, living like this. But what could he do?

He felt like he was five again. A boy in a world that was big and dangerous. A world where magic felt more of a curse than a gift. He would’ve been lost.

But then there was Hayakawa. He was his anchor. When J was sad or scared, Hayakawa was there. He gave him the courage to get up and go on if things got too tough or scary.

Those beautiful purple eyes he could get lost in.

J would see those eyes again.

* * *

 

“Take this to table three over there.”

Akira handed Hayakawa a warm latte. A cat stared up at him from the cup. Ever since he started using his cat art on the lattes, it has become popular among the teenagers and even a few adults.

The customer who ordered the cat latte was a teenage boy with black headphones with dark pink highlights. Hayakawa remembered when Akira introduced him to said device and was enthralled with the idea of not only taking music with you where ever you go but to hear it with such clarity.

“Here you are, sir,” Hayakawa set down the cup in front of the boy. The boy looked up from his phone and nodded in thanks.

Hayakawa looked at him for a moment before heading back behind the counter. The boy looked close to be J’s age, if not a year younger. J would turn eighteen in March and the boy at the table will probably be seventeen later in the year. An upcoming second-year student when the semester finishes if he had to guess.

He sighed. He probably won’t be able to find J before his birthday. Instinctively, he reached up and softly touched his lips. Their first kiss was when J turned seventeen. He wanted them to celebrate their birthdays with each other.

Now it seems like it won’t be happening for a while.

“Don’t look so glum,” Akira said as he patted him on his back. “We’ve still got rush hour coming up soon. Look lively. The ladies will love it.”

Hayakawa rolled his eyes at the comment. Their smiles did have an effect on female customers, prompting them to come back and order more coffee. Ironic, considering he and Akira only liked men. How disappointed those women would be if they knew the truth.

“Thanks,” Hayakawa said.

“Don’t mention it. Anyway, here’s your next order.” Akira handed him a paper and went to deliver a trayful of coffee to a group of high school kids.

Hayakawa got to get the espresso machine to start when something outside caught his eye. He looked outside the window next to the counter. It wasn’t something colorful he saw in the snow. It was something… dark.

Maybe it was a cat.

At least that’s what he thinks it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post at least one chapter before the new year and here we are.
> 
> Happy New Years, everyone!
> 
> Stay tuned for more updates!


	13. Purpose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which purpose is a fleeting thing.

Haruto doodled on his notes at the teacher was beginning to end his lecture. It’s not that he was a bad student. He knew the material like the back of his hand. He was just bored.

All that boredom will go away when the final bell rings.

Just twenty more minutes and then freedom.

He stopped doodling.

Correction. He had to stop by the student council room before going back to his dorm room.

He groaned internally at the idea of going. As much as he’d rather skip the ordeal and listen to his music, he did promise his father to at least check it out. That was the silver lining of the situation. There was no guarantee he would even be part of the student council. Even with his family’s background, he didn’t exactly give off any academic vibe.

His grades were good. And he did participate in a club. That was all to his academic life. Granted, he was only a first year. More was to come and he wasn’t sure if he would like any of it.

The desire to put on his headphones was tempting. They were new wireless headphones that also canceled noises, perfect for late night sessions of listening to his favorite music.

One day, he will be the music producer he aspires to be.

For now, he waited until the bell rang.

After what felt like an eternity and a half the bell rang and Haruto gathered his things. Five minutes later, he stood in front of the door to the student council room. From the other side, he could hear at least two other students having a conversation. It would be rude of him to interrupt whatever they were talking about. But if he left, his father would call and ask him how it was.

Not wanting to lie, Haruto knocked on the door.

“Come in,” said a voice.

Entering the room, he was greeted by two girls standing before a whiteboard. Third-years, if Haruto had to guess. The girl on the left wore a purple headband and the girl on the right had a pink sparkly pin on each lapel of her blazer. The girls stared at him for a moment. Haruto recognized that look. The slight tilt of the head, the eyes looking him up and down. He’d seen this look most days since he entered high school.

“Oh!” Pink Pin Girl eye’s widened briefly and settled on a pleasant look. “You’re Haruto, am I right? Haruto Hizakura.”

Haruto could feel his eye twitch slightly. He groaned internally. They know him because of his father. He is Keiichi Hizakura’s son. And that’s all he’s known as. Not as Haruto.

“Yes, that’s me,” he said. He kept a straight face though his muscles wanted to betray him. A frown would not make a great impression on the members of the student council.

“What can we do for you, Hizakura-kun?” Purple Headband girl asked.

What could they do for him? He didn’t even stop to think of any questions he needed to ask. The words scattered through his mind before settling on a question other students have asked before him.

“I was… umm… hoping to ask someone about joining the student council this coming year.”

Both girls looked at each other before looking back at him. “You’re planning on joining?” Pink Pin Girl asked.

“Yes, I am.”

Haruto could see the gears turning in their heads. Him. A part of the student council? The son of one of the wealthiest families in Koyomi? It’s not like he needed to be part of the student council to fulfill some sort of goal. It may give him more opportunities to get enrolled in different colleges, but he was fine on his own. His grades were good. So why would he want to join?

Because of his father.

He loved his father. He was thankful for what he has done to get him into an elite private school. When he was little, he had looked up to him and thought of him as a hero. He still was. His father was the CEO of a software company that helped create the school’s registry. Who wouldn’t be thankful to have a dad like that?

If Haruto had to come up with why his father wanted him to make him join student council was because he wasn’t putting in the potential.

The potential for what? He didn’t know. Maybe it was the uncertainty his father was concerned with. When Haruto was home for winter break, his father had asked him what he wanted to do in the upcoming school year. He didn’t have an answer other than just getting good grades and went back to listening to his music.

Now here he was at the request of his father to hopefully find that potential.

Purple Headband Girl smiled at him. “Well, we’re more than welcome to help with joining.” She went to a filing cabinet and pulled out some papers.

“Here’s the information you need to know. It comes with answers as well as how to enter your name in the ballot, the jobs that come with joining, and a list of requirements. If you have any questions, please come by and ask.”

“Thank you.” Haruto took the papers, slightly bowed, and exited the room.

That went well. He’d figured he would be stuck there for an hour having to listen to all the stuff the paper had listed.

Now he could relax and-

“Hizakura-kun!”

He turned and saw Pink Pin Girl jogging up to him.

“I’m sorry but I have a favor to ask.”

Haruto didn’t even get to say anything before a paper was thrust to him.

“I have to give this to the Headmaster but we’re about to have a meeting. Can you please give this to him?”

… So much for enjoying a quiet time in his dorm room.

“Um… sure, I guess.”

“Thank you!” Pink Pin Girl bowed and raced back to the council room.

Haruto climbed up the stairs, walked down a hallway and found himself in front of the Headmaster’s door.

He’d met Headmaster Mikuni twice. The first time was during orientation where his father and Mikuni-san talked about the school’s registry. The second time was during the first week of school. The strap of his satchel had broken off and crashed to the ground, his school supplies spilled on the ground. He bent down to pick them up only to notice someone else was picking up the rest of his stuff. That someone was Mikuni-san. Haruto thanked him and walked away.

Now would be a third time he would talk to him.

He knocked on the door.

“Come in.”

Entering the room, Haruto did a double take at the mountain of papers on Mikuni-san’s desk. The man himself was organizing – or at least attempting to organize – the papers when he looked up.

“Ah, Hizakura. What can I do for you?”

The idea of leaving so Mikuni-san so he could continue organizing crossed Haruto’s mind. But the paper Pink Pin Girl must be important if she had to ask him to deliver it. He didn’t want to be responsible for any happening in the future should he not deliver the paper.

“The student council asked me to give this to you.” Haruto walked over and held out the paper.

“Oh!” Mikuni-san took the paper. “Thank you. I’ve been meaning to look into the club’s fundraising.”

Haruto nodded along, not knowing anything about fundraising. Better to just go along with it.

With his task completed, he was about to leave… but the stack of paper stopped him. He wasn’t all that knowledgeable on what a headmaster does, but paperwork seemed to take up a good chunk of their time.

And Mikuni-san did look like he was tired, albeit trying not to show it.

It wouldn’t hurt to ask.

“Are you OK, Headmaster?”

Mikuni-san signed a paper and reached for another one, not looking up.

“I am. There’s just a lot of paperwork I fell behind on thanks to the snowstorms.”

At least he knows why the headmaster was swamped in piles of paper.

“Don’t you have an assistant who helps you with that?”

“No, I do not. Not every headmaster has an assistant who…” Mikuni’s hand stilled. Like the girls in the student council room, Haruto could see the gears turning in Mikuni-san’s head.

“Is everything alright, Headmaster?”

Mikuni-san looked up at Haruto. “Um, yes, I am. Sorry about that. I was just thinking about something.” He put the paper he was holding on the other side of the desk. “Thank you for delivering the paper, Hizakura.” He smiled at Haruto before going back to his work.

With that, Haruto left.

The courtyard was filled with students basking in the winter air, some making snow angels, and a group was having a snowball fight. Haruto saw a few students leaving the front gate and heading in the direction of Café de Wayne. He had visited the café a few times and while the scent of coffee was tempting, he just wanted to get back to his dorm room.

A few minutes of walking later, he had arrived at the dormitory. Before he could open the door, a boy came out holding a pot of flowers. It was the colors of the flowers that caught his attention. He didn’t know a lot about flowers or botany in general, but the boy must’ve had the greenest of green thumbs to grow flowers.

The flowers in question were an array of reds, oranges, and yellows. They looked like bells.

“Nice flowers,” he said.

The boy, who Haruto guessed was a second-year, stopped and looked at Haruto with confusion.

“Excuse me?”

“The flowers. They’re really pretty.” Haruto had meant those words. It took skill to raise flowers and keep them healthy for as long as someone can. Their diligence is something he admired.

The boy stared at him. Haruto got a good look at the boy. He was roughly the same height as he was, if not maybe an inch taller. His light brown eyes complimented his muted blonde hair that was tied in a ponytail.

The boy smiled. Or somewhat akin to a smile, Haruto thought. It was more like a Mona Lisa smile. There but not really there.

“Thank you,” the boy said. He did a little bow and walked away.

As Haruto went inside the dormitory, the sky became a little lighter compared to the gloomy gray it was earlier.

The hours went by and it was nighttime. In his room, Haruto was laying on his bed scrolling on his phone for good music.

After a long day of learning and going over the list he had gotten, he just wanted to rest.

Scrolling through his music, his mind went back to Mikuni-san’s behavior. It was weird, but maybe he had something on his mind.

He finally picked a Western song and put his hands behind his head.

School is almost over. He will become a second-year and join the student council.

If there’s one thing Haruto wanted for the new school year, is to make some friends.

And find his potential. To find his purpose.

* * *

 

Today was Akira’s best day. There were two reasons why.

  1. It was an hour before closing time. There wasn't anyone in the cafe.
  2. A handsome man had stepped in.



The man wore a brown suit and glasses. The bangs of his brown hair complimented his boyish look even though he was probably older than Akira by a few years.

The man sat down at a booth and picked the menu that was on the side of the table. This was Akira’s chance. He had sent Hayakawa on a delivery run and wouldn’t be back for maybe 20 minutes.

Straightening his shirt and apron, Akira walked over to the man and took out his notepad.

“Hello,” he said pleasantly. “Welcome to Café de Wayne. What would you like?”

The man looked up and stars above, he had beautiful brown eyes.

“Just a house blend, please.” The man closed the menu and set it back to its original spot.

Jotting down the order, Akira went back behind the counter and began making the coffee while sneaking glances at the man.

How was he to approach him? Each man, he had realized, had something different about them. Not just their personality or appearance, but how they respond to words. If there was a man who is timid and soft-spoken, he would approach them with a smile to help them relax, make small talk, compliment him, and then flirt. And kiss.

If the man was more stoic and had a hard expression, Akira would cut to the chase. He would approach the man with reckless abandon, lean forward until they were inches apart. Then he would let his mouth, tongue, and hands do all the talking as they kiss furiously.

The night would end with them in a hotel room or in Akira’s bedroom. The ecstasy of sex coursing through them as their bodies moved together.

That’s how always been for Akira ever since he entered college where he didn’t have to worry about if people knew he was gay. He stopped giving a crap about that in high school but kept walls around him so no one would make fun of him. Now he could live freely and flirt with as many men as possible.

Speaking of which…

Akira took the coffee to the man and set it down before him.

The man nodded in thanks and began drinking.

This was his chance. He studied the man. He didn’t seem like they shy type. Nor did he have an aura of stoicism. He looked like a regular man. This one was an enigma.

“Drinking coffee at this time of hour? You’ll be up half the night.”

The man, still sipping on his coffee, looked at him with those brown eyes. He set the mug down.

“Caffeine doesn’t really affect me as much.” He reached for a napkin and wiped his mouth. “I just wanted something to drink, is all. And to relax for a bit.”

Akira then noticed a briefcase sitting against the booth.

“Businessman?” He guessed.

“Headmaster, actually."

Akira took notice of his suit again. There was no insignia to reveal the name of the academy where he worked. He looked back at the suitcase and saw the insignia. It was that fancy elite school. Koyomi Academy.

“Koyomi Academy, huh?” Akira said. “I used to go there. Some of the best days of my life were spent there.”

The man took interest in what he said. “Really? I wouldn’t know. I became the headmaster a few years ago. I never attended there as a student.”

This was it. Now’s the perfect chance.

Akira placed his hand on his hip and smiled suggestively. “Shame. I would’ve noticed someone as handsome as you attending there.”

The man’s eyes widened slightly. Akira knew this was 50/50. There was the one 50 where the man would reciprocate his flirtations. And there was the other 50 where he would reject him. He prayed for the former.

A light blush dusted the man’s cheeks. It was the former.

“I- I…” The man was at a lost for words. “Thanks. For the compliment, I mean.” He quickly downed the rest of his coffee in an attempt to hide behind the mug.

Akira chuckled as he took a seat across from the man.

“I mean it. It’s not every day a handsome man such as yourself comes into my café.” He rests his elbows on the table, his hands underneath his chin. “Tell me, stranger. What’s your name?”

He watched in amusement as the man cleared his throat, his face still flushed.

 _Such a cutie,_ Akira thought.

“Takashi Mikuni,” the man said.

“Takashi Mikuni,” Akira repeated. “It fits you. A handsome name for a handsome man.”

Mikuni looked to the side and chuckled. “I never had someone call my name handsome. That’s new.”

“I mean it. And before I forget, I’m Akira Tachibana. But you can call me Akira.”

Mikuni nodded.

“So,” Akira leaned forward a bit. “Just got done with paperwork, Mikuni? It’s already 8. What’s a headmaster like you doing out so late?”

“Just needed to finish some paperwork, is all. And I had a meeting to attend. I couldn’t wait to get out of there.”

“I guess even people in your position get tired of boring meetings. Right?”

Mikuni smiled. “Yes, it does get tiring. That’s why I wanted to come here and enjoy some coffee.”

“Well, thank you for coming here. It’s nice to have customers looking for a place to relax.”

Mikuni looked relaxed. That was a good sign. If the man he was flirting with was relaxed, Akira knew it was time to go all out.

“Say,” he reached over and put his hand over Mikuni’s. Mikuni’s blush seemed to intensify. “If you’re looking for more relaxation, why not relax with me at my place?”

The air was silent between them. Akira threw the bait. Now it was all up to Mikuni to take it.

“… what kind of relaxation?” Asked Mikuni.

“Oh, I think you know what I mean.” Akira caressed Mikuni’s hand.

This was it. The moment of truth.

“Well…” Mikuni looked down at his lap. “I have something to take care of back at my house. Can I meet you later?”

Perfect.

“By all means. Let me give you my address.” Akira took out his pen and notepad and wrote his address. Mikuni tucked it away in his suit pocket. He grabbed his suitcase and stood.

“Well then… guess I’ll see you soon?”

Akira stood and leaned in until his lips were an inch from Mikuni’s ear.

“Come soon.” He gently blew on Mikuni’s ear.

The man shuddered and Akira was delighted by his reaction.

When the door closed after Mikuni left, Akira fist-pumped the air.

“Hell yes!”

He took out his phone and began texting Hayakawa.

* * *

 

“J, I’m home!”

J looked up from where he sat on the ground in the living room playing with Michi. Mikuni entered the living room and dropped his suitcase on the floor.

“Listen, I’m going to be out for a bit. I have… a dinner to go to. It’s with other faculty members. Don’t wait up on me and go to sleep, okay?”

J didn’t even get to say anything as Mikuni practically flew out of the house.

He stared at the spot where Mikuni stood in bewilderment.

“What the hell?” 

Maybe he was in a hurry?

“Looks like we get to spend more time together, Michi.”

“Meow.” Michi butted his head against J’s chest.

* * *

 

**Gonna be closing up early. I’m bringing a ‘special’ friend over.** **😉**

Hayakawa smiled at his friends’ delight and tucked his phone away. Still carrying his work satchel, he headed to the park not far from Akira’s house.

Whenever Akira brought a man over to the house, he would either be in his room or outside. Outside, he would walk around and come back home at midnight when Akira and the man he brought home would be asleep. Or he would sometimes shut himself in his room and listen to music on his phone.

Today, however, he wanted to go for a walk.

Granted, he’d been walking the past two hours delivering coffee beans. The coffee bean delivery started when Hayakawa began working there. With another person there to help, he would sometimes deliver the beans to customers who had ordered them over the phone.

Hayakawa didn’t mind this job. For one thing, it helped him get a good layout of the city. Or rather, the suburbs. There’s no way J would be in the city. Back then, when they would venture out into the city to kill time, J stayed close by to Hayakawa. When asked why he was so close, he said he didn’t like city life. Too crowded and noisy. So looking around the city was out.

After he was done delivering the beans, he would continue to wander around for a bit. Going down to neighborhoods and parks. Yesterday, when he delivered some beans to a teacher at Koyomi Academy, he looked around briefly before going back. He didn’t see J among the students. To which he realized there was no way J could ever attend a school without the proper paperwork.

His wanderings would come up empty. Each time he returned to Café the Wayne or back at Akira’s house, a pang of disappointment hit him in the gut. But he will keep looking. If J was out there, he would be looking too. Hayakawa would sometimes dream he would turn the corner of a street and find J. He would embrace him and kiss him only to wake up.

He soon found himself at the park. It was more of a kid’s park with swings and a playground but sometimes adults would walk by with their dogs.

Hayakawa sat down on the nearest bench he could find, shivering when he sat on the cold metal. He was wearing a puffy jacket and gloves. Underneath were a sweater and thermals. He leaned his head back and looked at the stars above.

No matter where he was at. No matter what year it was, the night sky remained the same. How many times did he stare at the starry sky with J? Hundreds of times. They grew up together. They watched the stars as friends and then as lovers.

Once, after they began dating, J brought him to the river by the mansion and they laid down on the grass. They would point at the stars while holding hands.

Hayakawa lifted right hand above him. Though they aren’t together, he could still feel the warmth of J’s hand. It was a kind of warmth that would never leave.

_J… please come back. Please._

He stood and began his walk back to Akira’s house. He would take out his earbuds and play a random song on his phone when he was at the front door. That way he wouldn’t hear what was going on in Akira’s room.

Hayakawa left the park behind him.

Unbeknownst to him, however, something was watching him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!
> 
> Thanks so much for keeping up to date with Scattered Stars! It means so much to me to see you all reading it. There's more to come!


	14. Winter's Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the cold of winter hides an enemy.

Morning light spilled through the window, enveloping J in a warm embrace. He blinked his eyes open, pushing himself up from his bed and rubbing the tiredness from his eyes. When the blurriness went away, he looked at the clock. 8 am. Mikuni should be up by now, maybe taking a shower. It was Saturday, and Mikuni didn’t have to go to work.

After putting on his slippers, he stretched and looked out the window. Snow was still present, but at least it was somewhat sunny.

Downstairs, he fixed himself a bowl of cereal. Michi rubbed his head against J’s leg as he sat down at the dining table.

As he ate, J wondered what was up with Mikuni’s behavior yesterday. He was in a hurry, but he had said he wanted to talk to J about something.

As if on cue, Mikuni stepped into the kitchen wearing flannel pajamas and a black long-sleeved shirt.

“Good morning, J.”

J was about to say good morning, but something stopped him.

Mikuni looked like he was… glowing. He even had a bounce in his step.

“Did you enjoy your dinner, yesterday?”

Mikuni stilled when he reached for his cereal. He opened his mouth then closed it.

“Uhh… yeah. It was an enjoyable dinner. I ate some great food.” He pulled out his box of cereal. “I had fun.”

J wasn’t sure what made Mikuni hesitate. Maybe this dinner was at a bar and he got drunk? No. Then he would have a hangover. J knew what that felt like.

Then what else happened…

Oh.

He nearly dropped his spoon. J recalled when he looked like when he was glowing. That was because he and Hayakawa…

A blush dusted his face. He picked up his bowl, hoping to hide his red face.

When Mikuni sat down across from him, J averted his eyes. Whatever Mikuni did last night is his business. Just because he was living with him, it doesn’t mean he should know e _verything_ about his personal life. Even if he was a little interested.

He was a handsome man who was part of the bloodline. Not to mention he was letting J stay here for free. There was still a lot he did not know about him. In time, he would get to know him better.

For now, J needed to know what Mikuni was going to say last night.

“Mikuni?”

Mikuni was chewing his cereal when he looked up. He raised an eyebrow, prompting J to continue.

“You said you wanted to talk to about something. You mentioned it before you left for your… dinner.”

Nodding, Mikuni swallowed his cereal.

“Yes. I apologize for not talking to you last night.” He dabbed a napkin to his lips. “I think I may have found a job for you.”

“Really?!” J leaned forward. This was the most exciting thing to have ever happened since he arrived here. It may sound ridiculous to someone else, but he was finally going to do something. This was the first step in getting used to the world.

“It’s a job that I think you can do. It’s being my assistant.”

“Assistant?”

“To my job. I have a lot of paperwork to do and with the snowstorms, I’m behind. It’s nothing too hard. You just have to organize and learn how to use a laptop.”

… laptop.

Mikuni must’ve noticed his face fall at the word ‘laptop’ because he chuckled.

“Worry not, J. I’ll help you. I wouldn’t make you do something you aren’t capable of.”

That was satisfying. J nodded in thanks and finished the rest of his cereal.

When they finished their breakfast, both began washing the dishes. Mikuni washed them while J dried them. Standing next to the man, J peeked a glance at him. Yep. He was still glowing. He whistled as he ran the soapy sponge against a plate.

Someone’s happy. _Very_ happy.

J went back to drying the plates when a smell made him stop.

It was a light musky scent of an ocean. Men’s cologne.

In all the time J lived with Mikuni, he never wore this type of scent. It was always something along the lines of an airy forest.

“Mikuni, are you wearing a new cologne.”

Mikuni stopped washing. His cheeks began to redden. He set the plate down in the sink and leaned his head to the side, sniffing his shoulder.

“Uh… yeah. It’s a new scent I wanted to try. Yeah. That’s it.”

J cocked his head to the side as Mikuni went back to washing. So, it was a man he had been with. For whatever reason, this pleased J. To know that his caretaker was also into men made him more comfortable.

For now, he enjoyed the cold morning.

* * *

_Hours later._

* * *

 

“Hope you enjoy the beans, miss.”

Hayakawa bowed and turned away from the door. This was his last delivery for the day. It was a last-minute run, something he didn’t like but held in his tongue from exasperating his annoyance. It was about twenty minutes before closing time. He had just taken off his apron when the phone rang. Akira answered it and his frown had said enough. A last-minute delivery.

And since Akira was the one who closed the café, the task landed on Hayakawa to make the delivery. If there was anything Hayakawa disliked the most, it would have to be last minute changes. He’d experienced them a lot when his family had been invited to parties. He would wear his best suit only to have his mother or father stop him and make adjustments.

“Maybe a purple tie?”

“Or how about a white vest?”

“Dear, white would clash with his shirt.”

“Nonsense. White goes with everything.”

They would go at it until Hayakawa reminded them, they were going to be late. Why waste time on something when there was little time left to do anything?

He knew these things would happen to him at some points in his life. He just wished they only arrived once in a blue moon.

Well, it seemed that blue moon had shown when Akira wordlessly handed him his satchel. The delivery would take him to a residential area he’d only been to once. It was a quaint neighborhood near the public school. At least he could revel in the fact that it was somewhat close to the café.

Now, as he walked the streets, he let out a sigh. He wasn’t in the mood to do anything else. Just get home, take a bath, maybe watch some TV with Akira, and go to bed. He didn’t even feel like searching for J. The thought pained him, but there was no use in searching for him when he was tired. That, and he had already searched this neighborhood once and didn’t find anything.

His feet took him to an intersection of the neighborhood. The street lamps darkened every shadow its light cast on. The lights were almost ethereal, given how strong the light was. Back then, electricity was something only the rich could afford. He had been blessed to be raised in such an affluent family.

Would his life had been different if he wasn’t?

Would he still have met J?

Fate worked in weird ways.

“Mrrr.”

Hayakawa stopped and looked in the direction of a corner of the street where a cardboard box was resting against a concrete fence. A flap had covered the top half of the opening, but Hayakawa could see a cat.

Smiling, he approached the box and kneeled down. It must’ve been a kitten. J’s cat, Popa, came to mind. He never understood why J gave him that name. It didn’t have any meaning behind it. According to J, it just came to mind. And he looked like a Popa too.

Which, Hayakawa had to admit, he did look like a Popa.

The cat hiding in the box looked grayish whereas Popa was a light gray tabby cat.

“Hey there, little one.” Hayakawa extended his hand out into the opening of the box. “Are you lonely, little one.”

The cat leaned forward and sniffed his fingers.

“Don’t worry. I’m not here to hu-“

He stopped midsentence. His body tensed. He knew this feeling. It was a feeling Hunters get when something was about to attack. The sudden stillness of the body before adrenaline kicks in.

Hayakawa pulled his hand back just as the cat swiped at him with its claws.

Stumbling back, Hayakawa gained his footing. The cat leaped out of the box and into the light of a street lamp. His heart skipped a beat. It wasn’t a cat. It was a Remnant. Its grayish form began to expand. The little cat morphed into a lynx. Branding its teeth, the Remnant growled and began to stalk him the same way a predator stalked its helpless prey.

With four ways to go, Hayakawa had four options. He’d only been in this neighborhood once, but he memorized the area to heart should he ever come back. North lead to the city. That was out of the option. His powers must be kept a secret from the public as well as the Remnant. East would lead further down the neighborhood. In the end, there was a park with a small lake.

South would take him to a trail that leads to a forest. West would take him to a dead end. East and South are his best options. Should he go east, he would probably draw the attention to him and the Remnant. It was already close to 10, meaning the residents would be indoors with some already in bed. South it was then.

Spinning on his heel, Hayakawa tapped into his inner core. His lessons on becoming a Butler were spent training on channeling his power through his inner core. There, he would draw it out until his aura began to show. This aura was what gave him the ability to move fast.

He began to run-

-only to stop dead in his tracks. Another Remnant – in the shape of a large rat – had crept up to him. This close, Hayakawa would see the grayish particles of the Remnant moving. They had no definite shape, allowing them to transform into anything.

The Remnants blocked his escape routes. The only way was east.

Before any of them could advance, he ran. The scenery blurred past him until he stopped. Looking behind him, the Remnants were a good 12 yards away. Not enough distance, but enough for him to get away. He could hear the Remnants chasing after him, knocking over trash cans, jumping over obstacles. They were fast. But he was faster.

With every leap he did, he furthered the distance between him and the Remnants until he was in the park. He looked at the ground, praying to God that a child was careless enough to leave a baseball bat. He didn’t care if it was a kiddie bat, all that mattered was that he had a weapon.

By the grace of God or some other holy deity, he spotted a bat. Sure enough, it was a kid’s bat. It will have to suffice.

Hayakawa never had any practice with blunt weapons. He, along with other Butlers specialized with bladed weapons. Knives, daggers, swords, were familiar to him. Blunt weapons, however, were a stranger to him. Still, he just needed to hit the Remnants with enough force to make them turn into ash.

Keeping an eye on the entrance, he assumed a battle stance.

The Remnants practically flew in, leaping at him.

Side-stepping, he swung the bat and hit the rat Remnant in the face. It exploded into ashes. Hayakawa coughed and tried to fan away the ashes. This was enough for the lynx to tackle him into the lake.

Above the surface, the air was cold with winter’s wind. Underwater, the long months of winter cold held him in a tight embrace. Hayakawa broke through the surface, shivering violently before swimming to the edge. Still holding on to the bat, he grabbed a handful of long grass and pulled himself out of the water.

He didn’t have time to worry about his soaked clothes for the lynx was hot on his tail.

The lynx exploded from the surface and bore its fangs. Hayakawa quickly pivoted and swung the bat. It didn’t hit the lynx in the face but on its lower body. The impact split the lynx into two. The bottom half was reduced to ashes and the top half was writhing.

This reminded him of when he and J watched the Dryad killed the Remnant with the flytrap. If he didn’t act fast, the top half of the lynx would grow its lower half.

Glowing in his green aura, Hayakawa ran up to the lynx and swung the bat down with all the force he could muster.

The lynx exploded into ashes.

With the danger gone, Hayakawa felt his legs give out under him and collapsed. The cold was finally catching up to him. He hugged himself and curled into a ball. He has never been this cold before. He needed to get out of here. Fast.

He pushed himself up on wobbly arms and legs, staggering a bit. His satchel had fallen when he had entered the park. He was about to get it when he saw the ashes on the ground. No doubt it will bring questions should anyone come across them.

Scooping as much as he could, he tossed them into the lake. The rest he couldn’t get he kicked around and hoped it would snow soon so it would be covered.

Still shivering, Hayakawa left the park.

Once back at Akira’s house, he went to his bathroom, stripped off his clothes and submerged himself in hot water. After bathing, he went straight to his room. He was going to tell Akira what happened but saw there was no light coming from his bedroom, meaning he was already asleep. Tomorrow then.

He tried to sleep, but the images of the Remnants haunted him. He was surprised they were still around. He knew their lifespan had increased over the years, but a hundred years staying in the same city was odd. They would’ve gone somewhere or maybe have died off.

If they were still here, then he was in danger.

J was in danger.

J…

Hayakawa reached over to the end table, his hand clasping on his necklace. Not the one Tenna had given him. The one J had bought for him.

“Wear this and it’ll be like I’m with you.”

Those words had struck a chord within him. Two months after they became lovers, J had bought him a silver necklace with a green charm. The charm was a leaf. It was simple yet he loved it.

After fastening it around his neck, Hayakawa leaned and kissed J. Their kiss continued, their arms circling around each other. The kiss intensified. They broke apart and Hayakawa took him to his cabin.

Later, with J nestled against him, soundly sleeping, Hayakawa held up the charm. J must’ve used his allowance to buy it. He didn’t have to, but it was his way of showing his love.

Chuckling, he let the charm drop against his chest and kissed J. He pulled him closer and they slept peacefully.

Holding the necklace calmed him a bit. But the nagging thought of J getting hurt by a Remnant only made him grip the necklace harder.

Why?

Why did this have to happen?

Why did he have to be far away from the man he loved?

A tear slid down his cheek. He didn’t bother to wipe it away.

As much as he wants to go out and look for J, the best thing, for now, was to sleep.

Hayakawa pulled the blanket over him. He thought of J’s smile. The way his eyes sparkled in the moonlight. With these thoughts, slumber took over.

He still held on to the necklace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 14 chapters in already.
> 
> I do plan on introducing the other characters soon, that way it'll sort of be caught up with the first episode of the anime. Of course, since this is an AU some things will be different.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!


	15. My Quiet Forest Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which J and Hayakawa remember a quiet forest home.

“Well, what do you think? Breathtaking, isn’t it?”

The double question barely registered in J’s mind as he stared slack-jawed at Koyomi Academy.

Five buildings in total. The main office and lecture rooms were at the center of the four other buildings, five stories high with a giant clock at the top. The four other buildings were only four stories but still intimidating. Only three of them were used for classrooms. The other building was the student’s dorm room. Mikuni had pointed them out when they entered the grounds. They stopped before entering the main building. J noticed a shine in Mikuni’s eyes. The man took pride in his work and was proud to be working at an institute like this.

J had never seen such a beautiful place. The buildings pristine layout along with the local fauna of trees decorating the grassy parts of the entrance. Though the trees were naked of leaves, they were still breathtaking.

Looking back, he had never seen this place before. It must’ve been built after he and Hayakawa had disappeared otherwise, he would’ve heard about it.

This is where he was going to be working. When Mikuni had described the layout of the school, J figured it was just a simple place, nothing too extraordinary. But when he saw the buildings from Mikuni’s passenger seat of his car, all of his previous expectations were blown out the window.

“It’s… big.” That was all he could say. Big didn’t even begin to cover it. The main building was about two times bigger than his mansion. He didn’t even think such a building could exist, let alone have so many offices and lecture rooms.

“You’re not the first to say that, and I doubt you’ll be the last.” Mikuni pushed open the door. “Come. I’ll show you where my office is.”

To get to the office, they entered an elevator and headed up to the 5th floor. They soon entered the office and J noted how simple it was. A simple square room with a big oak desk and two display cases filled with books and pictures. Behind the desk were floor to ceiling windows giving a view of the grounds. If J had to pick which office he liked more, it would be Mikuni’s. He mentally sent an apology to his father.

“As you can see,” Mikuni said, “my office is not that big, but I don’t mind. We’ll have to move the display case over there to make room for your desk.”

J looked to his left where a display case with various pictures and memorabilia sat. Curious, he went over to get a closer look. The photographs varied from old to what he assumed were recent photos of the school, the faculty, and students. Trophies gleamed brightly from the sunlight. He looked at the engravings on each brass plate until he came across a familiar name.

“You won an award?”

Mikuni chuckled and pulled out a key ring from his pocket.

“Yes. It’s my first award ever since I became a headmaster.” He inserted the key into a slot, twisted it, and pushed the display window to the side. “I was very happy when I won the award. I never really thought I would win something like this. Do you want to hold it?”

As tempting as it was to hold the trophy, J didn’t want to risk accidentally dropping it.

“No thank you, I just wanted to look, is all.”

When Mikuni locked the case, his phone began to ring. In a swift motion, he pulled out his phone and answered.

“Hello? Yes. Yes, I understand.”

With Mikuni busy with his phone call, J went back to looking at the photos. The oldest read March 5th, 1923 in the brass plate of the frame. The picture was that of a middle-aged man in a three-piece suit in the center of five other men. Behind them was the main office. The other buildings hadn’t been built yet. This was the birth of Koyomi Academy.

The other pictures showed progression as the years went on skipping a few years. Female employees were hired, the texture of each photo was different, more buildings were added until the last photo showed modern-day Koyomi Academy. Among the many faculties, J spotted Mikuni dressed in a black suit. The picture was taken over a year ago in spring. 95 years went into the cultivation of this academy.

Since he was part of the bloodline, J was homeschooled. Meaning he had little to no friends growing up except for Hayakawa. His lessons were divided into two parts. One was being taught the regular curriculum and the other was for Butler training. The training started when he turned eight and he understood why he was homeschooled.

There were risks of the bloodline being discovered. Because noble families had powers, they had distanced themselves from those who did not have powers. The few common folks who did get powers were persuaded to keep quiet with money. The children of noble families had to train to keep their powers in check. Which was why most of them were homeschooled.

In the back of his mind, J wondered what it would be like if he had ever attended a regular school. Would he have made friends? The thought of it made him somewhat nostalgic about his home life. Sure, he would’ve liked to have gone to school, but he liked the coziness of his home. It became cozier when Hayakawa would visit. So much of his life would’ve been different if he hadn’t been part of the bloodline.

He still remembers the wish he had made of not wanting to be a part of the bloodline. Even at a young age, he knew the dangers of magic as well as the dangers of the space-time vortex sucking in people. Would he have lived a regular life if he didn’t have magic? Maybe.

“J?”

Snapping from his trip down memory lane, J looked to the side to see Mikuni sitting behind his desk.

“I’m sorry J, but I have to finish some work. It shouldn’t take me more than an hour. You’re welcome to walk around the campus if you like.”

Roam the campus…

“Actually…”

He wouldn’t be back here until the new semester starts in spring. He will still be in Mikuni’s house until the semester is over.

“Can I go visit the mansion? I just want to look around again.”

J knew Mikuni’s status as a headmaster came with restrictions. He didn’t want to impose the man to do something he shouldn’t.

To his surprise, Mikuni nodded. “Go ahead. There’s a shortcut you can take that doesn’t require you to use the gate.”

After getting the directions, J set off to the mansion.

Upon arriving, he didn’t go straight to the mansion. Instead, he took a left and went into the wooded area of the land. Though there were new plants and trees, he remembers the path that leads to the big tree.

When he found it, J looked up at the canopy of leaves surrounding the thick trunk. A regular person couldn’t climb the tree. But he can.

Tapping into his inner core, J kneeled down. When he began to exude a blue aura, he sprang up high. When a thick branch came into view, he grabbed it and vaulted himself on top of it. He jumped a few more times until he broke through the leafy canopy landing on a thick enough branch to hold him.

Sitting down, J gazed at the scenery before him.

Had it been spring, the land would be nothing but vibrant green with an azure sky. The mansion looked out of place in all the greenery yet it somehow fit. A home in paradise. A home to shelter you from the warm, the rain, the heat. A home where memories can be built. A home where love can be found.

J liked this spot because he could see where his life had begun. It was also a place he liked to be alone in when he needed to think.

A few weeks had gone by and no progress has been made yet. It would be easier if he was able to leave Mikuni’s house and wander around. But at the risk of people asking questions, staying inside was best for him. There was also the fact that he would get lost and he didn’t have any way of contacting Mikuni should something happen.

So what could he do? Just sit around until he starts working?

“Why am I here?” J asked out loud. “Why am I here to have to go through these events in this time?”

He recalled something one of his instructors had said when discussing philosophy.

“Asking ‘why’ in an event where we do not know what to do is fruitless. Instead of asking why, accept that sometimes, there is no straightforward answer. You have to find it yourself.”

He was right, in a lot of ways. The why was because he wanted Tenna back. It was his own fault for doing something life-threatening. He even involved Hayakawa. They both could’ve died. Instead, he was here, in a time he didn’t belong in.

The fault lies with him. That’s why he’s here.

Sighing, he leaned back against the trunk. A cold breeze blew, ruffling his hair. The gray sky damped his already unpleasant mood. It was as if nature was taunting him by making everything around him a depressing gray.

No. Hayakawa liked the snow. He always had a smile when the sky became gray and the snow began to fall. That smile remained as the years went on. Even at twenty-one, his boyish smile had warmed J. Seeing him smile was enough to make everything bad go away.

When they confessed their love for each other, J would sneak from his room all the way to the cabin. He’d knock and, in a few seconds, Hayakawa would pull him into the small, warm home.

“My quiet forest home,” as he would call it.

Using his powers again, J climbed down the tree. Once on the ground, he knew where to go next. Despite the growth of bushes and shrubs, J had memorized the path by heart. It was east of the mansion and close by the river that ran through the woods.

When he finally reached the cabin, he stopped dead in his tracks. It still looked the same. It wasn’t a big cabin by any means. It was small but spacious enough for one person to live in. Instinctively, he looked at the chimney, expecting smoke to be rising out of it. There wasn’t, of course. Hayakawa always had a fire going during the winter season. But he isn’t here. At least, not here in the cabin.

J forced himself to walk up to the door. There wasn’t any lock, which was good. Since the cabin is school property, it would make sense that someone had kept an eye on it.

With his hand on the doorknob, J took a deep breath, let it out, and pushed open the door.

****_**** My Quiet Forest Home - Octopath Traveler OST _

He’d half expected Hayakawa to be lying on his bed reading a book. But there wasn’t a bed. There was nothing but boxes and containers filled with what he could only guess would be gardening tools. The hearth was still there, but empty of logs. Gone was the desk, the wall clock, the oil lamp, and the small bookcase that sat next to the bed.

These boxes and containers had taken what had been a warm, loving home into nothing but dust and darkness.

J closed his eyes and mentally began rearranging the room. The boxes and containers were gone. There was no dust. He imagined how the room would be if he was still with Hayakawa. He would be lying on his bed, reading a book. He would look up from his book, his purple eyes looking at him lovingly, and gesture J to join him.

He remembered the smell of the wood, the sound of the crackling fire, and above all, the warmth that embraced him. The warmth of the cabin and the warmth of Hayakawa’s hug.

There were memories woven through the wood. The laughter they shared. The love they shared. The nights they spent together was paradise. Quite the word, maybe, but J never felt so happy to be with Hayakawa.

Once, after his parents and Tenna had gone to sleep and he snuck here, Hayakawa made him sit near the hearth and put a blanket over them. He would pull J until his cheek rested against his head. Underneath the blanket, their would seek each other until their fingers wove through.

“I wish this night wouldn’t end,” Hayakawa said. “I could spend all day like this with you, J.”

“What about food?” J retorted.

“You have to ruin the fun.” Hayakawa laughed.

J lifted his head and their lips met. He didn’t know who started it, but it didn’t matter. Their love was more than just words.

Hayakawa gently pushed J onto the floor, their lips never parting. J locked his arms and legs around his lover’s body. When they broke free from their kiss, J reached up and cupped Hayakawa’s face. The shadows accentuated his features. Had he always looked this handsome in firelight? 

He was struck by how handsome he is. When they were kids, before he even realized what his heart was trying to say to him, he always liked Hayakawa. Just being near him was a comfort.

It was a surprise when they went from friends to lovers. And he never went a day without being thankful to love someone and be loved back.  
He pulled Hayakawa into another kiss.

Hayakawa pulled back to lift his shirt over his head. J reached out and ran his hands over his lover’s beautiful body. Hayakawa, in turn, began lifting his shirt. Next came their pants. They eventually moved to the bed where they became one.

“I love you, J,” Hayakawa whispered into his ear. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”

When J opened his eyes, there were only boxes and dust.

J closed the door behind him and headed back to the academy. With each step he took, the farther he was from Hayakawa’s quiet forest home.

No.

 _Their_ quiet forest home.

Just as he arrived back in Mikuni’s office, the door opened and Mikuni held his car keys.

“All done with work. Let’s go. I know this ramen place that serves the best shrimp ramen you’ll.”

Mikuni didn’t have the same boyish smile as Hayakawa but seeing it made J smile.

“Sure.”

Once in the car, J looked out the window gazing at the academy. In the new semester, his new life will begin. Oddly enough, he was looking forward to it. A new beginning was around the corner. And hopefully, so will Hayakawa.

* * *

 

“You sure you’re OK?”

This was the third time Akira had asked him the question and each time he answered the same.

“Yes. I wasn’t seriously injured. It’s nothing to worry about.”

They were on their way back to Akira’s house. After a long day of going back and forth between tables and delivering beans, he just wanted to rest.

“Of course it’s something to worry about!” Akira said. “You were attacked by Remnants. I’m surprised you even managed to beat them. No offense, I don’t know how strong Hunters are.”

“None taken. And it was only two of them. That means there are two less to worry about.”

“And many more to worry about.”

Hayakawa couldn’t fault Akira for thinking this way. When he had woken up earlier, instead of a good morning, he told Akira what had happened. At first, he didn’t believe him until he showed him the wet clothes he had tossed into the hamper. Akira knew Hayakawa wouldn’t do something foolish as to jump in a lake. A cold one at that.

“It just doesn’t make sense,” Akira said. “I mean, I still have my powers. Why haven’t they come after me?”

“If I knew the answer to that, I would’ve already told you.” Hayakawa didn’t miss the inquisitive stare Akira gave him.

Akira being a part of the bloodline did complicate things somewhat. His powers as a Shade should’ve made him a target for the Remnants. So why didn’t they ever attack him? Hayakawa wasn’t a scholar so he wouldn’t have all the answers. What he knew of Remnants were the days when he and J would study texts from the books in mansion’s library.

All they knew was that they were some sort of creature that lived in… well, lived in whatever was inside the space-time vortex. They had no definite form but can morph into any animal they can.

Why attack _him_ and not Akira?

“I think we should just be wary of them until I find J. We might come up with an idea on how to beat them.”

“Isn’t the reason you two are here was because J had an idea or something?”

Hayakawa wanted nothing more than to break out his phone, put on his earbuds and drown out Akira in classical music. As much as he wanted to disagree with him, he was right. Partially right, anyhow. Hayakawa had helped J with his plan and here they were as a result of it.

“We’ll be careful this time. No more opening holes into a different time period.”

“Somehow I doubt that.”

Their walk continued for a few minutes until they reached Akira’s house.

Inside, they took off their coats and went into the kitchen. Tonight was chicken night.

“So what does this mean to you?” Akira set the plates and utensils on the table.

“It just means I have to find J.” Hayakawa took out the chicken from the fridge and put it in the oven. “I can’t just sit here and do nothing. He has to be out there somewhere.”

“Koyomi is a big city, you know that.”

“I know, but I know J wouldn’t be somewhere in the city. And he isn’t a student at any school. So he has to be living somewhere or even with someone.”

“Someone who is or was part of the bloodline?”

“Exactly.”

It was pure luck he had found Akira. He didn’t have to explain why he was lying on the snow dressed in fancy clothes. Maybe J had the same luck as he did.

“You’ll find him,” Akira had said, “I’m sure of it. And when you do, you two can do whatever it is two people from the early 1900s can do.”

A chuckle escaped his lips. Leave it to Akira to try and cheer him up. He was thankful for that. Thankful that he had someone to help him. Maybe J was doing the same thing. Having dinner with someone who makes him laugh.

About an hour later, after both men retired to their bedrooms, Hayakawa stared up at the ceiling with his hands behind his head. Had he been in his cabin, he would fall asleep easily. Not that he had trouble falling asleep here in Akira’s spare room, but this room lacked the comfort his cabin had.

It only felt natural to want to have his own home albeit a small cabin built for one. He wanted to smell the scent of wood, hear the crackling of the logs burning. He wanted J’s body next to him.

He will search. He will search again, again, and again until he could feel his lover in his arms. Maybe move into another quiet forest home big enough for the two of them. And with modern technology, they could live a comfortable life.

Just them and their quiet forest home.

Hayakawa drifted off into sleep with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy the chapter!
> 
> The next few chapters will be introducing the other characters as well as some new stuff I want to add. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


	16. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of work for J. And a meeting of two 'friends.'

The days come and go. The sky turns blue then bleeds into oranges and reds until it is ink black. The stars shine brightly and dimly. Each passing day brings new moments in life.

Dew drops form in the morning and disappears long after. A sparrow bird nesting on a tree near Mikuni’s house lifts off into the infinite blue.

Months come and go. The bitter cold of January and February warms into March.

Then, April came.

And with that, came J’s first day.

* * *

 

First days always knotted his stomach. Whether it be his first-day training as a Butler or his first-day (or night) attending a gala, J hasn’t gotten used to it by now. Especially now.

The months leading up to him being Mikuni’s assistant were long but eventful. He finally knew how to operate a laptop. It took longer than expected considering Mikuni wasn’t a computer expert himself. He had taught J the basics on how to use the internet and other tools. J was thankful for him considering it will make his job ten times easy.

Then came his uniform. Or, his work uniform, to be precise.

Weeks before the entrance ceremony, Mikuni was reviewing the new uniform for the students on the dining table. J peeked over his shoulder and was amazed by how detailed and formal the uniform was. The boys and girls looked like people his family would associate with. Rich, prim, proper students.

J was excited at the prospect of wearing that… only to remember he wouldn’t be a student. Mikuni had taken him suit shopping later that day and returned with plentiful of clothes fitted for an assistant.

Appearing formal was one thing. The biggest hurdle they had to handle was his age.

His birthday had come and gone. He was sad he didn’t get to celebrate with Hayakawa. Mikuni, not wanting to look at J’s sorrowful expression, bought him a cake and some wine. It may not have been as special with Hayakawa, but Mikuni did make the day less lonely.

Now, at eighteen, it would raise questions with not only the students but the faculty as well. Luckily, Mikuni had it covered. J was the son of a distant relative who just recently got in touch. That relative had informed Mikuni that their son, Kouma Jinguuji, had just graduated from high school but wants to work before going to college. Mikuni accepted J and got him a job as his assistant.

That was the story he told the faculty while J stood behind him trying his best not to shift on his feet nervously. By pure luck, the faculty accepted the story and welcomed J. With that done, the week for the entrance ceremony was a long one. The day before the ceremony, J only slept a few hours. Thoughts of what was to come raced through his mind. He tossed and turned and somehow by the grace of God, he did get some sleep.

Now, in an auditorium, J stood off to the side hidden halfway from behind a curtain while Mikuni was giving his speech.

“I am pleased to welcome so many new faces. Your new day begins today. With each day you are here, you bring new opportunities.”

J listened while occasionally peeking out from behind the curtain. There were too many students for him to count. His eyes drifted from one student to another. The one thing he did notice was a few of the girls giggling silently and looking right at him.

He sighed. They were in for a big disappointment.

J ignored the girls looking at him and continued his observation. Some students had their focus on Mikuni while others, clearly bored, looked around or at their phones. J knew what it was like to be a bored student, but he didn’t have the luxury of having a smartphone.

_Let’s see,_ he thought. _A boy staring at his phone. A girl smiling at me. A girl looking to the side. A boy looking at Mikuni. Another girl smiling at me. A boy that’s on the verge of sleeping a boy… what?_

In one of the middle rows, a blonde boy was staring at him. He was staring intently at J. It was as if he had seen a ghost.

W _hat the hell?_

“And so, I wish you all a wonderful year.”

At the sound of Mikuni’s voice and the applause from the students, J stepped back and waited for Mikuni. When the man joined him, the two exited the auditorium and went straight to the headmaster’s room.

“What do you think of my speech?” Mikuni asks smiling.

“I…” Crap. He forgot to pay attention. “I thought it was… well delivered. Some of the students seemed to like it.”

“Good. I was worried that I was starting to bore some of them.”

_You kind of did._

Entering the office, J went to his new designated desk. It wasn’t grand like Mikuni’s oak desk. Just a simple office desk with a lamp and a laptop.

“Think you can handle your first day?” Mikuni asks from his desk.

Could he? He trained to become a Butler, not some office assistant. Back then, he knew he would have to handle his family’s finances when he came of age but that was years before he could even be taught accounting and paperwork.

But he could manage. Mikuni had taught him the basics of handling paperwork. If he had trouble, all he had to do was ask.

“I’ll be fine.”

* * *

 

Yuki paced back and forth in his dorm room. Whether he was moving or sitting on his bed, it didn’t alleviate the shock from this morning.

He saw the black-haired boy from his dream! It shouldn’t surprise him because he knew his dreams came true despite how bizarre some of them are. There was no mistaking it, however.

So what does this mean? He was never much of someone who overanalyzes over stuff. If he understood something, that was it. He didn’t question further and moved on. But what about when he couldn’t understand?

All he wanted was to have a decent first day of high school. Decency flew out the window when he saw the black-haired boy.

“Ugghh!” He flopped onto his bed. Why did he have to have these weird dreams? Why _him_ , of all people?

“I just wanted to have a normal first day,” Yuki said out loud. “Is that so much to ask?”

A knock on his door answered instead.

Yuki bolted up. _What the hell?_

He wasn’t expecting anyone. He hadn’t talked to any of the other students. Not to mention this was his first day here. Was it the dorm advisor?

Yuki shuffled to the door and opened.

He regretted it immediately.

“Yuki!”

Hotaru Aoba smiled brightly. Yuki swore this kid was nothing more than smiles and sunshine.

“I’m glad to see you! I was wondering if-“

_Slam!_

Yuki sat back down on his bed, praying Hotaru will go away.

“Hey, Yuki!”

No such luck.

“Come on, Yuki!”

Maybe if he stayed still, Hotaru will go away.

“Yuki!”

Son of a…

Sighing, Yuki got up and opened the door.

“What?”

“I just wanted to say hi.” Hotaru smiled again.

“Hi. Bye.”

“Wait!” Hotaru pushed on the door preventing Yuki from closing it.

Yuki was starting to get annoyed. “What? Just spit it out or leave.” He opened the door further.

“Is that any way to talk to your next-door neighbor?”

“You live four houses down from me.”

“Well… is that any way to talk to your next-door dormmate?”

“I doubt your room is next to mine.”

This time Hotaru’s smile turned into a frown.

“You don’t have to be so mean.” He pouted. “I just wanted to know if you want some coffee? There’s this café not far from the school and it has the best coffee! Or at least that’s what my sister said.”

This was Hotaru in a nutshell. Happy go lucky with a smile that won’t quit. And there was the fact that he’s the friendliest person you could ever meet. And yet Yuki didn’t know why he decided that they were friends just because they lived in the same neighborhood.

They may have grown up in the same neighborhood, but they were not friends. Their parents knew each other and would often set up play dates in hopes their sons will be friends. Hotaru had latched on to Yuki whereas Yuki was somewhat hesitant. He didn’t dislike Hotaru at first, but even at a young age, he was somewhat annoyed with Hotaru’s constant happiness and optimism.

The boy could get run over by a car and still be smiling all the way to the hospital.

Their playdates came to a halt when they entered middle school. Even then, Hotaru manages to find a way into hanging out with Yuki. Walking to and from school. Hanging out in P.E. Or when either of their parents invited the other to dinner and the boys would sit next to each other.

It’s not that Yuki hated Hotaru, he just can’t keep up with Hotaru’s happiness.

And curse him and his pouting face. Maybe he was too harsh on him. Then again, he wasn’t in the mood to go out for coffee after realizing he just saw a boy from his dream a few months ago.

“Sorry. I’m gonna have to take a raincheck on that.”

“Why?” Hotaru canted his head. “Are you not feeling well?”

“No. It’s just…”

A pregnant silence hung between them. How could he tell him about his dreams? How could Hotaru understand them when _he_ barely understands them? It wasn’t like he could just say, “I’ve been having these dreams for years that come true and I just saw a boy from a dream today.”

People would think he’s crazy. Even Hotaru would probably be creeped out. These dreams are more of a curse. Some people might see his strange ability as a gift. To be able to have premonitions come true after dreaming about them. But this is reality, not some fantasy world.

“Just what?” Hotaru’s question broke the silence.

Yuki couldn’t tell him about the dream. But it was clear he wouldn’t leave without an explanation otherwise he’ll keep asking if anything is wrong.

“I’m just… having a bad day is all.” _More like a weird day._

“Is everything alright?” Hotaru asked as he stepped into Yuki’s room.

Yuki, a little miffed at Hotaru for barging into his room, sighed again.

“Some things didn’t work out today, is all.” That was a lie. His classes were fine and the teachers weren’t too strict. He just didn’t expect to see that boy.

“Well, I’m sure things will get better,” Hotaru said. “It’s only the first day. Tomorrow will be different!”

There goes that blind optimism.

“You sure you don’t want to go get coffee with me?”

Yuki weighed his options.

Stay in his room and continue with his pacing or go out and enjoy coffee?

He grabbed his coat.

“Let’s go.”

* * *

 

The second the café came into view, Yuki practically sprinted to the door not waiting for Hotaru to catch up.

The walk from the school to the café was roughly twenty minutes. Twenty minutes of hearing Hotaru going on and on and on and on about how much of a fantastic day he was having. At one point, Yuki considered throwing himself onto oncoming traffic.

Why did he agree to this?

When Hotaru stood beside him at the entrance of the café, Yuki pushed opened the door.

What greeted them first was the rich aroma of ground coffee. It was like stepping into a kitchen on a cold day, inhaling the chocolaty scent.

The interior decor had a homey feeling. The café he frequently goes to was sleek and modern colored in black and white. This café, on the other hand, was more welcoming. There were a few of his classmates along with a few adults. Not too crowded or noisy. Why hasn’t he heard about this place?

“Come on.” Hotaru stepped forward. “I know the perfect spot.”

This spot was a booth nestled in the corner. Not five seconds after they took their seats, a man dressed in a dark blue buttoned shirt approached them.

“Welcome to Café de Wayne, gentleman.” He gave the boys their menus. “Take your time with your orders. I’ll be back soon.”

As the man left, Hotaru’s eyes gleamed as he looked at the various orders of drinks. Yuki found his drink – a house blend with extra milk – and set his menu down. Sure enough, the man returned with a notepad and pen. They gave their orders and when the man left, Hotaru leaned forward.

“So,” he started, “there’s something I want to tell you.”

As if he didn’t have anything else to say. Yuki nodded for him to go on.

“I’m thinking about joining the student council.”

Him? A member of the student council? Yuki almost laughed at the thought of sweet little Hotaru in student council. The boy has a stuffed rabbit tucked in the front pocket of his cardigan for Pete’s sake! No one would take him seriously.

“That’s good.” Yuki deadpanned. He didn’t really care what Hotaru did in his free time. If he’s going to join student council, maybe he’ll be too busy to bother him.

Before Hotaru could say anything, a tray was placed in between them.

“Your drinks, gentleman.” It wasn’t the same man from earlier.

“Thank you, sir.” Hotaru took his cup and began to drink it.

Yuki did the same. Curious, he looked up at the man.

Which was a big mistake.

Yuki swallowed his coffee too fast, going down the wrong pipe. His coughing fit nearly caused him to spill his drink.

“Are you alright, sir?!”

The man peered down at him and Yuki held his gaze. Blonde hair and purple eyes. It was the other boy. No, not boy. Man. He was older than the black-haired boy.

Why?!

Yuki’s coughing fit stopped and looked back up at the man.

“Sorry. I-I’m fine. Just went down the wrong pipe.”

The man looked like he wanted to say more but nodded and left.

“Are you OK, Yuki?” Hotaru looked like he was going to faint from shock. Leave it to him to overexaggerate.

“I’m fine. I just swallowed it too quickly.”

Except he wasn’t fine. Not in the slightest.

Despite nearly choking, Yuki finished his drink. He didn’t even wait for Hotaru to finish. He left some money on the table and left. He pretended he didn’t hear Hotaru protest.

Later, he was back in his dorm room going through his dream journal. He brought it with him knowing he was going to have more weird dreams. He finally found the page where he saw the boy and man. His description of them fit to a T. All that was left was the mysterious shadow that was looming over them.

When it was time to go to bed, Yuki climbed into his bed. He looked at the dream journal resting on the end table next to his bed. So many pages of strange dreams that came true.

But the dream of the boy, the man, and the shadow wasn’t a strange dream. Far from that.

Something was coming.

Something bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Next chapter, we'll meet the rest of the characters!


	17. Yellow Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pair of yellow eyes captures the attention of a few students.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. Sorry this took a while for me to update. I've been busy the last few weeks but rest assured, I will be updating regularly.

**_Before_ **

_The party was well underway and showed no signs of stopping. Guests were dressed in their best suits and dresses, you couldn’t take a single step without trying not to step on the hem of a gown. Many held champagne glasses while conversing with one another._

_J watched from a sofa adjacent to the kitchen and watched maids and butlers scurry in and out holding silver platters of food and drinks. He was supposed to be mingling with the other children who were no doubt forced to come here. But he was bored._

_Bored of hearing grown-up talk about things he didn’t know. Bored of having to hear about so and so family. Bored of just sitting on the sofa._

_If there weren’t so many people here, he would be slouching. He just wanted to go back to his room and play with his toys. Or go to the library and read something. Anything that would distract him from the loudness of the party._

_It’s not like his parents forbade him to leave. They were the ones hosting the party, after all. Technically, J could leave anytime he wants. And it just so happens he wants to leave now._

_Hopping off the couch, J made his way through the crowd until he reached the stairs. At the top of the stairs, he looked back at the sea of suits and dresses with splashes of kimono here and there. He didn’t like parties. Never liked the process of getting dressed in his little suit while the seamstresses adjusted and readjusted every single little thing. He couldn’t imagine himself wearing fancy clothes all day. It seemed stupid._

_He had only turned eight a few months ago. By definition, he was still a kid. And kids shouldn’t be allowed to attend parties like the ones his parents were hosting. His parents loved parties but didn’t have them as frequently as other families did. He once heard from his mother that one family threw fifteen parties last year._

_This party was different. It was a Welcome Back party for his father who went on a business trip to Kyoto. He was gone for a month and a half and returned last week. J waited patiently by the front doors waiting for his father after hearing from his mother he’ll be returning later that night. The second the door opened, he ran and jumped in his father’s arms. Burying his face in his father’s suit, he felt his hair getting ruffled and a kiss not long after._

_“I missed you, Kouma.”_

_He had brought back many souvenirs. J got new toys and sweets he had never tasted before. The day after he arrived, his mother had sent out party invitations. J almost protested the idea of having to go to the party, but even at eight, he knew he shouldn’t act out._

_Besides, a week after he turned eight, his training as a Butler began. With that training came lessons on etiquette and manners. And any young boy of a noble family should not act out in anger or frustration. So, J kept quiet._

_Now, he felt a tad bit disappointed in himself for skipping out on the party. That feeling went away when he remembered Hayakawa wasn’t here. J had expected Hayakawa and his family to be in attendance. Strangely, they were not. Perhaps they were busy? What fun would a party be if Hayakawa wasn’t there?_

_Once he was out of sight, J hurried to his father’s study. He would’ve normally taken the hallway downstairs that leads to the library, but there were too many people. Plus, he liked taking the secret passageway. It made him feel like a thief entering a manor._

_Once he entered his father’s study, he pulled the books out from the shelf, waited for the click, and pushed open the door. At the bottom, he began pushing the door when he heard voices._

_The voices belonged to his father and… Hayakawa’s father?_

_But he didn’t see him, his wife, or Hayakawa at the party. Why was he here and not out there?_

_J leaned closer to hear what they were saying but could only catch a few words. He pushed the door open until he could fit his small frame through the crack. He grabbed a book from the shelf and used it to prop open the door in case he needed to make an escape._

_The library was spacious enough to have shelves not only on the walls but spread evenly throughout the room. At the center, where he heard the voices was a large round table where the Council would sit and have their meetings._

_Creeping close to the center of the room, J kept to the shadows of a bookshelf until the voices became clearer._

_“How did it go on your end, Lord Hayakawa?”_

_His father and Hayakawa’s father were sitting at a round table at the center of the library. Between them were small bottles and a big bottle filled with something brown. Alcohol. J knew his parents favored wine, but his father had his own collection of drinks. Though J didn’t think there’d be some in the library._

_Across from his father, Hayakawa’s father poured himself a drink and downed it in one gulp. “About as you’d expect.”_

_“So nothing, then?”_

_“Unfortunately. We still don’t know why the Remnants are strong.”_

_Both men sighed and poured themselves another drink._

_J knew this was grown-up talk. He didn’t understand what most adults were talking about. Once, he’d ask his father what taxes were and he simply patted him on the head and told him not to worry about grown-up stuff. J was a little miffed that he was left out of most adult conversations. But when they used big words he didn’t understand, he was lost in their conversations and got bored._

_This looked like a grown-up talk, but J didn’t leave. This grown-up conversation was different. And Hayakawa’s dad was here when the rest of his family wasn’t._

_“I’m worried for all of us,” Lord Hayakawa continued. “The attack from Remnants keeps rising not only here in Koyomi, but different areas as well.”_

_“If only they weren’t so difficult to defeat,” J’s father said. “Hell, the Dryad we had previously employed was able to kill one three years ago. The fight didn’t even last a minute what with that flytrap he used.”_

_“We’re not all Dryads, Lord Jinguuji. Not to mention with the thinning of the bloodline, who knows if the next generation will get their powers.”_

_“What the hell is happening to us?”_

_“I wish I knew.”_

_J could hear the dreariness in his voice._

_The times when J would sneak into the library and overhear meetings from the Council, he heard several times of the bloodline becoming weaker. He didn’t know what that meant, but from he could gather was that some families didn’t pass on their powers to their children. Their voices would range from anger to sadness depending on the person speaking._

_As much as J wanted to understand why some children didn’t get their powers, this was grown-up talk. So he settled for listening in._

_“Thank you again for your work, Lord Hayakawa,” J’s father said. “I’m sorry I had to invite you immediately. I didn’t want anyone to know what we were up to.”_

_Hayakawa’s dad waved a hand dismissively. “It’s quite alright. Truth be told, I wanted to leave my house for quite some time. Days researching about Remnants and the vortex made me agitated.”_

_A silence thick enough to cut with a knife hung in the air. The two men stared at their half-empty drinks, not bothering to finish them. J understood that silence meant the end of a conversation. But he wanted to know what was going on even if he didn’t understand._

_“All is not lost, apparently,” His father finally said._

_Hayakawa’s father raised an eyebrow. “Oh?”_

_“You know about my trip to Kyoto, correct?”_

_Hayakawa’s father nodded._

_“I went there for more than business. I… I met up with a Starseer.”_

_“You did?” Hayakawa’s father leaned forward a tad bit. “What for?”_

_“I wanted to about Kouma’s future. With everything that is going on, I want Kouma to be happy and not have to deal with all of this nonsense. This Starseer’s visions are said to be always accurate. And she can see farther into the future than any other Starseer in Koyomi.”_

_“And? What did she say?”_

_“She said Kouma will have a happy future and someone to share that future with.” His father smiled. “It made me glad that he’ll be spared any hardship.”_

_“Did she say anything else?”_

_His father didn’t respond immediately. He took his glass and twirled it._

_“… She said we’ll be inviting a Blood Spirit into our home.”_

_“What?”_

_Blood Spirit? J heard the term before but never knew what it really was. They were part of the bloodline, he knew that but not their powers._

_“Are you sure about this?”_

_“Yes.” J’s father said. “She said that we must search for a Blood Spirit for she will be the key to seal the vortex.”_

_“Really?!” Hayakawa’s father voice bellowed throughout the room._

_"Yes. That’s what she said. But it sounds like it will be more complicated.”_

_“How so.”_

_“Blood Spirits are thinning out too. There aren’t as many as there are, especially here in Koyomi. No other noble family has given birth to a Blood Spirit. Which means…”_

_“This Blood Spirit is a commoner.” Hayakawa’s father finished._

_“Yes. Which makes it all the more difficult. I thought we contained the bloodline to only nobles. Though it doesn’t surprise me when a commoner shows signs of being part of the bloodline. Maybe she’s a bastard child. Or if what scholars say are true, then it was the result of the ley lines.”_

_“Hmm.”_

_Their conversation halted. J wondered if he should leave and stay in his room. They didn’t seem to have anything else to say._

_“Enough about this,” Hayakawa’s father said, breaking the silence. “You invited me here to talk. Let’s talk. How’s little Kouma?”_

_J’s father chuckled. “He’s doing very good. He began his Butler training not so long ago. And he’s doing well for a novice. And how about Tsubasa?”_

_J perked up at hearing Hayakawa’s name. He saw him two weeks ago and has been feeling lonely since. He smiled and made sure to pay extra attention to what was going to be said._

_“Tsubasa is doing great. His instructor tells me he’s advancing a lot faster than we had expected. He’ll be an excellent Butler in no time.”_

_“How fast they grow.”_

_“I’m glad little Kouma and Tsubasa get along so well. I was worried because of their age difference, but they seem to hit it off.”_

_“Three years and they’re still friends.” J’s father began to pour them each a drink. “Here’s to longer companionship.”_

_“To longer companionship.”_

_The two clinked their glasses and drank._

_Quietly, J crept back and made his way to the secret passage._

_Later, after the party ended and everyone was asleep, J fidgeted in his bed, tossing and turning while clutching to a stuffed animal. He wanted to see Hayakawa badly and tell him what he heard. With that in mind, J sent a wish to the universe to see Hayakawa again._

* * *

“Did you see that guy at the entrance ceremony?”

Watson stopped browsing through the photos he had taken of the entrance ceremony and looked up at Holmes who was sitting cross-legged on his bed. It was late, almost eleven. Watson was going through the photos from his laptop when Holmes entered. He didn’t need to knock or asked through the door if he was sleeping. Watson had a tendency to stay up and look at every photo he had taken.

Holmes plopped down onto Watson’s bed and the two talked about their classes as Watson scrolled through his photographs. The question had caught him off guard considering just a second ago they were discussing whether or not their homeroom teacher had a toupee.

“You’re gonna have to be more elaborate than that. There were lots of guys at the ceremony.”

Sighing, Holmes sat up straighter. “I’m talking about that guy behind the curtain. You know, the black-haired guy? You saw him too.”

It took a moment for Watson to remember what Holmes was talking about until it came to him. Watson was taking pictures of the ceremony as part of the school newspaper. It was something previous photographers had done for the newspaper but also for the yearbook. Watson took the assignment with stride and took as many pictures as he could.

When he pivoted to face the stage, he was about to snap a shot when he noticed a man half hiding behind the curtain. He was dressed in a black vest over a blue shirt with black pants and black dress shoes. He looked young enough to be a high school student but Watson knew there were men out there who could pass for being twenty when they’re really thirtysomething.

Just as the headmaster was ending his speech, Watson took a shot of the man.

He scrolled through his laptop until he found the picture and enlarged it. “You mean him?”

Holmes got up from the bed and peered down at the screen.

“Yep. That’s him.”

With the picture enlarged, the man’s yellow eyes seem to be looking at him. He wasn’t actually looking at the camera, but it felt like it. Almost like the myth that the Mona Lisa’s eyes followed you wherever you went.

“What about him?” Watson didn’t see what was so interesting about this man.

“Who do you think he is?” Holmes placed a hand on the desk and leaned forward. “I know he’s new to the school. And the girls seem to go gaga over him.”

“Maybe a secretary?”

“I would’ve seen him at the front office.” Holmes shook his head. “Not to mention he looks kind of young to be working.”

“Come on, Daichi,” Watson said. “I don’t see anything special about him. Just that he works at the school, apparently.”

“Maybe…” Holmes drifted back to the bed and sat down.

Watson looked over his shoulder at his friend. This was how they worked. Holmes would be the brains whereas Watson was the muscle. Or rather, the cameraman. Holmes would gather the information and Watson had his camera ready at any given moment.

Seeing his friend going into thinking mode made him look back at the picture. There wasn’t anything remarkable about the man other than he was young-ish. His yellow eyes were interesting, but other than that, nothing.

What did Holmes see in him?

“Forget it.” Holmes waved a hand dismissively. “Just curious about who he is.”

“Do you want to ask the headmaster tomorrow?” Watson suggested?

“Sounds good.”

Watson closed his laptop and swiveled his chair to face Holmes. “You gonna sleep yet? I’m already getting tired.”

Holmes nodded. “Yeah. Sorry about barging in.”

“Think of this as karma for the times I’ve woken you up in the middle of the night.”

Holmes chuckled. “Good point.”

He stood and headed for the door. Before he turned the knob, he looked back.

“What do you think of the man?”

“Didn’t I just tell you that I think he’s not special looking?”

“Yeah. But there’s something about him that strikes me as odd.”

“Such as…” Watson raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t know. Call it intuition.”

Watson was about to retort but the words were stuck in his throat. If there’s one thing Holmes was good at, it was trusting his intuition.

Once, about a year ago when they first joined the school’s newspaper club, Holmes was curious about one of the third-year students. He was popular and had many friends. And he was at the top of most of his classes. Watson thought he was just some popular guy. Not Holmes. He thought something about him was off.

After many convincing (and bribing Watson with a hamburger), Holmes got the two of them to follow the guy after school. And it was a good thing they did. The guy snuck into a bar and drank with some college students. Watson and Holmes were stationed across the street sitting on the bench, waiting until the guy came out. And when he did, Watson took a photo of him.

Back at Watson’s home, they discussed what to do with the photo. Truthfully, they weren’t the type to blackmail. Their work was honest (most of the time) and never put incriminating photos in the newspaper. In the end, Watson deleted the picture.

The next day, the guy was absent from school and Watson heard rumors about him. It wasn’t until he heard from one of the guy’s friends that he was caught trying to sneak back into the dorm but was caught by security. He was later expelled and transferred to a public school.

To think they wouldn’t have known about the guy’s drunk night had it not been for Holmes’ intuition.

And now Holmes’ intuition was about the man with yellow eyes.

Realizing Holmes was waiting for an answer, Watson shook his head.

“Nevermind. We’ll ask the headmaster tomorrow.”

Nodding, Holmes left.

When Watson was lying in bed, his thoughts circled around the man.

_Who are you?_

* * *

Haruto paced outside of the Headmaster’s room. He’d been doing this for the past ten minutes or so. What should’ve been a simple get-in-get-out thing ended with him procrastinating. Which was a habit he was trying to break off.

It was a week after the entrance ceremony. Haruto had submitted his application to the student council two days ago when they were due. Who would be joining wouldn’t be announced until the end of the month, but he couldn’t sit around and just wait.

Though the Headmaster wouldn’t be able to give him any information on that, he could at least ask if there may have been a slight chance he would be accepted.

If he was being honest with himself, it was because he was worried his father would be disappointed if he wasn’t accepted. Haruto could practically see him shaking his head with disappointment in his eyes.

He knew it was a worst-case scenario and that his father wouldn’t be disappointed in him. But it didn’t alleviate the worry he felt this morning.

Stopping in front of the door, Haruto prepared himself.

Just lift your hand, knock on the door and wait.

He lifted his hand… and stopped before he even so much as tapped the door.

This was pointless. Of course the Headmaster wouldn’t have the results. He would have to wait like the other applicants. This was a waste of time.

“Are you OK?”

Haruto looked to his left and the color of purple came into view.

The boy had long purple hair and dark pink eyes. He was slightly shorter than Haruto and looked elegant in his uniform. This made Haruto wished he put more focus into his uniform and not wear just a pink shirt. Then again, it was a pain to just keep the uniform clean. And his shirt did have the School’s insignia on it.

Haruto realized the boy was waiting for an answer.

“No,” he said. “I was just um… I just wanted to speak with the Headmaster, is all.”

The boy looked to the door and back at him. “Are you in trouble?”

“No! I’m not. I mean it, I just want to speak to him.” Haruto didn’t hear any accusatory tone in the boy’s voice. It didn’t surprise him that someone would think he was a delinquent with his hair tied back and his headphones around his neck.

The boy nodded, accepting the answer. “Then I guess we’re both here for the same reason.”

When Haruto didn’t speak, the boy continued. “I’m here to speak with the Headmaster too. It’s about the student council.”

“Really?”

“Yes. I sent in my application and I want to ask him more questions since I’m a third-year.”

A third-year. Haruto wouldn’t have guessed. He thought he was a second-year like him. He must have some good genetics if he could pass as a second-year.

“I’m here for student council too,” Haruto said. “Though I’m only a second-year and…” He didn’t want to say anything about his father.

“Then shall we enter?” The boy gestured to the door.

Before Haruto could even reply, the door opened.

Out came not the Headmaster, but a man with black hair and yellow eyes. It took a moment for Haruto to realize this was the Headmaster’s assistant he’s been hearing about.

He looked… Haruto couldn’t find the right word to describe him. He is handsome with his slightly boyish face. Young but old enough to already have a job.

The man looked between the two of them before facing Haruto. “Can I help you two?”

“Hello there,” the purple haired boy stepped forward. “We were wondering if we could speak with the Headmaster in regards to the student council.”

Haruto was impressed by how the boy could be so formal and calm while he was busy trying to come up with something to say.

The man shook his head. “I’m afraid the Headmaster is in a meeting at the moment and will be busy afterward. If you’d like to leave a message, I will gladly remind him later.”

The man held his hands behind his back and stood straight, almost like he was a butler. Haruto couldn’t help but be impressed by the man’s proper appearance. Even his mannerism was top notch. No wonder he was the Headmaster’s assistant.

Haruto could see that the boy was about to speak for them again. Not this time. This time, _he_ will be the one doing the talking.

“We were just wondering if maybe the Headmaster has any information on who will be joining the student council.”

That sounded good. Not too rushed. Just good enough.

The man shook his head.

“I’m sorry, but any information about applications for student council is not to be shared among the students. You will have to wait at the end of the month to see if you are accepted or not just like all the other applicants.”

The answer was expected, so Haruto wasn’t that disappointed.

“Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have an errand to get to.” The man bowed and began walking.

“Wait!” Haruto called out.

The man stopped and looked over his shoulder.

“Yes?”

“I… uh… what’s your name, sir?” Politeness was an important virtue to have and Haruto didn’t want to refer to this man as just “assistant.”

“Kouma Jinguuji.” The man continued walking until he turned a corner, disappearing from view.

“He seemed interesting.” The purple haired boy mused. He was staring at the corner the man had turned to.

Haruto agreed with the sentiment. The man left just as he had appeared.

Not wanting to make the moment awkward by just standing there, Haruto left.

Back in his dorm room, after finishing his homework, he laid down on his bed listening to music. Looking at the calendar hanging above his bed, he saw what he wrote on the last few days of the month. **“RESULTS!”**

As if _that_ didn’t add to the stress.

Sighing, he took off his headphones, changed to his pajamas, and climbed back into bed.

As he drifted off, he couldn’t help but think back to when he met the man, Jinguuji.

He had a feeling he’ll be meeting him more often.


	18. Maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of maybes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. Sorry if you had to wait a bit for this chapter. I took a while for me to write this chapter because I wanted to get it right. That, and I am also writing another fic which takes up some of my time. But I will try to be consistent with Butlers.  
> Enjoy the chapter.

May had arrived quickly as April faded away. With that, came the inauguration ceremony for the new student council members. After the new members were announced, a party was to be held for them. Mikuni and J were in charge of the ceremony.

Mikuni made calls to caterers and a few of the superintendents to ask for advice whereas J researched all types of party stuff that was to be needed. It wasn’t anything grandiose like a ball. At first, J was astounded that a party today was vastly different. With Mikuni’s help, the two managed to get things done a week before the ceremony.

Now, J stood in the background of a gala room in the academy. From what J knew, when the academy was first built, the owner had wanted to include a gala room for students to attend parties as well as the faculty. Now, students in their uniforms scattered about the room, talking with friends or eating desserts.

J, with his clipboard, observed the students. Watching to make sure no one was causing trouble. So far, all seemed calm. The students were having fun and are enjoying the food.

A few figures stood out. One was the boy he had met a while ago. He had headphones around his neck and wore a pink shirt with the school’s standard gray slacks. Haruto Hizakura. The other boy who he had also met along with Haruto. His long purple hair was easy to spot and he wore his white blazer over his shoulders. Ren Shiratori. The last one was a boy who could’ve easily been mistaken for a middle schooler. His short dark blue hair highlighted his cherub face. He wore a light green cardigan with a stuffed rabbit hanging out of the front pocket. Aoba Hotaru.

These were the three new members of the student council. There were more in the council, but these young men were clearly the most popular. Though J didn’t know much about cliques, especially 21st-century cliques, it was easy for him to spot the popular kids.

Haruto and Ren were surrounded by girls eagerly chatting with them while Aoba was stuffing his face with doughnut holes.

When Mikuni had announced their names, the three walked onto the stage and shook their hands. J watched a few feet away and met the eyes of Haruto. He nodded and J returned the gesture. While he may not know them on a personal level, he did think they were nice boys.

“Are you enjoying the festivities?” Mikuni appeared next to him, startling J a bit before regaining his composure.

“I am. I got to eat some of the deserts. And the students are behaving.”

“I’m glad. Even if they’re from prestigious families, they’re still teenagers. Lord knows how mischievous I was as a teen.”

J nodded. He never considered himself to be mischievous as a teen. He followed the rules and tried to be a good brotherly figure to Tenna. The only rebellious thing he has ever done was being in a relationship with Hayakawa. He doubts any of the students would ever understand what he went through.

“Have you’ve spoken to any of them yet?” Mikuni gestured with his hand to the new council members.

“Not yet. I’ve just been here.”

“You know, I’ve noticed a lot of the girls were looking at you.”

As if on cue, a group of 3 girls turned their attention to J and when he noticed, they looked away, giggling. They were in for a big disappointment.

“I don’t need any unnecessary attention. Especially if I want to keep this job.”

“I wouldn’t worry about that. They won’t do anything. Their parents paid top dollar for them to attend here and any mishap they commit could cost them. The least they’ll do is confess their love to you.”

Great.

At times like this J was glad he was into men and not women.

“The party should be going on for another two hours,” Mikuni continued. “You’re free to leave the room if you get bored. You’re not obligated to stay here.”

The idea of staying here longer was tempting. J had never interacted much with people his age, even if they were a few years younger. Being homeschooled made him long for a regular school life. But since he isn’t a student, he couldn’t be too friendly with any of the students here.

And what would he talk about? The only people he felt comfortable around was Hayakawa and Tenna. By no means was he a shy person. He just didn’t have much experience. There was really no reason for him to talk to any of the students.

If he did leave, there was one place he wanted to go to.

“I’ll take you up on that offer.” J handed Mikuni his clipboard. “I’m going to go to the mansion. I want to look at other rooms.”

“Be careful.”

Twenty minutes later, J found himself in front of his former house. It’s hard to believe he used to live here compared to Mikuni’s guest room.

Not much has changed since he last came here. The only big change was the greenhouse.

His mother kept a garden in the back but after his parents left, the plants must’ve been removed. Or maybe she stopped caring for them after he vanished.

Instead of making his way to the mansion, he went to the greenhouse.

Opening the door, he was met with warm air and an abundance of fragrance. Flowers of different kinds and colors bloomed brightly, assaulting him with various bright and dark colors. Bright pink to dark red, they were well taken care of.

If he didn’t know better, a Dryad could’ve been taking care of them.

Stepping further inside, J slowly spun, taking in every flower in view. It’s beautiful. Seeing a row of roses, he leaned forward and sniffed them.

“Can I help you?”

J jumped a bit and look around until he found the source of the voice.

A boy wearing the school’s uniform underneath a hooded jacket stood beside a shelf holding aloe vera plants. Whisps of light blonde hair escaped from the boy’s hood.

Remembering his lessons, J straightened his posture and put his hands behind his back. “My apologies. I was sniffing the roses. I didn’t mean to intrude.”

The boy looked back between J and the roses. “You didn’t intrude,” he said. “I was about to leave, anyway.”

The way he spoke was quiet yet loud enough to be heard. It sounded like he cared and didn’t care at the same time. Apathetic, yet sympathetic.

If he was here, he must be part of the gardening club Mikuni had mentioned before.

“You’re free to stay longer if you want to look at the flowers.” The boy said. “Just don’t disrupt anything.”

“Of course.” Not that J intended to stay longer if the boy was going to leave. But he never saw so many flowers. It wouldn’t hurt to stay.

The boy stepped around him and headed for the door.

“Wait,” J called out.

The boy stopped and turned slightly. “Yes?”

 It was then J noticed his eyes. Like his voice, they were contrasting. Inviting yet cold. They were a light shade of brown, almost purple.

Just like Hayakawa’s.

“May I ask for your name?” Even if there were a sea of students at the school and he would probably forget a few names here and there, he would do his best to remember the boy’s name. There was no way he could forget his eyes and voice.

“You’re the new assistant I’ve been hearing about, right?” The boy asked.

J nodded.

“… Hikari Kageyama.”

Hikari.

With those words, Hikari left.

What a strange boy. J had never met anyone like him before. Someone who contradicted each emotion they gave.

J looked through the windows and watched Hikari go in the direction of the school.

Despite Hikari’s permission to stay, J didn’t want to prolong his presence. He needed to go to the mansion. Leaving the greenhouse, J realized it was cloudy. White fluffy clouds blocked the sun. Odd. The weatherman said it would be sunny all day.

Making his way inside the mansion, J went up the stairs and followed a long hallway until he was three doors from the end. Tenna’s room.

When she was sacrificed, anything she owned was removed. Even the furniture. J didn’t have to open the door to know it was bare.

But still, he wanted to go inside.

Turning the knob, J stepped in.

Bare. Nothing but dust floating in the air. Almost like Hayakawa’s cabin.

It was easy to remember Tenna’s room before it was cleaned out. She was a bit of a messy girl. J recalled the times he went in only to step on a doll or her shoes. Even as she grew older, her messy habits stayed.

_“It’s to much work, J!”_ Tenna would dramatically flop onto her bed face first. For his part as a surrogate brother, he played along with her.

_“Next time you won’t be so lucky if a servant steps on something, trips, and spills tea on one of your dresses.”_

J stepped to the window facing the gate and peered outside. Tenna had seen this view for years. He’d often see her staring out like she was waiting for someone. Like her real parents. Or maybe she was waiting until the Council came to start the sacrifice.

She was always happy. But how much of that happiness was forced, J had wondered. Faking happiness could get a person so far before they broke.

Just like how he had to deal with her being gone. The nights he spent cuddled with Hayakawa as he cried into his shoulder.

She was so happy. She saw the light in the darkness.

Being in this room is suffocating. J began walking away from the window when he heard a creak.

Looking down, a long piece of the wooden floor sagged downward where he was standing. He stepped to the side and the wood came back up as if nothing happened. J followed the wood until it came to the wall where the window was. Kneeling down, he saw a tiny gap between the wall and the floor.

Squeezing his fingers into the gap, J pulled back the floorboard. Fearing it will break, J pulled back enough to see inside.

He saw nothing but darkness. Even with the light coming from the window, he couldn’t see anything. He leaned forward and that’s when he saw it. The dull gold foil was barely visible but he saw it. A book.

He pulled it out and set the floorboard back. The leather-bound book felt light despite the many pages. Getting a better look at it, it wasn’t large enough as the books in his father’s study or even a textbook.

It was a diary.

Tenna was like an open book. She never had secrets. Until now.

For a moment, he was happy. There was something that belonged to Tenna. Something he could keep. But a diary? He respected her privacy when she was alive. Someone’s diary shouldn’t be opened by strangers. J wasn’t a stranger. Still…

J left Tenna’s room and made his way down the hall. He would put the diary in his work satchel Mikuni got him. Just a quick stop to the office and back to the par-

The door to his father’s study was open.

J felt dread close in on him. Why was it open? No one should be in here other than carpenters who would renovate it. Thieves?

No. No no no no no no no. He already lost so much. If anything of his fathers was to disappear…

His heart racing, J entered the room. The books were still in place. The desk, while dusty, was still in the same spot. Nothing was out of place. Maybe he forgot to close the door the last time he came?

J turned to leave… and that’s when he saw it.

On the couch, someone was laying down, their back turned toward him.

J stared at the figure dumbfoundedly. Who on earth would sleep in an abandoned mansion? Someone who doesn’t care for rules, obviously.

The person was wearing a Koyomi Academy uniform, so at least J knew it was a student and not some stranger off the streets.

J put Tenna’s diary in one of the bookshelves and came back to the stranger.

“Wake up.” He didn’t bother with being polite. He shook the stranger.

“Uwah!” The stranger flopped to the ground. Looking at their face, J realized who it was. It was the boy who stared at him weirdly in the entrance ceremony. There was no mistaking that blonde hair.

He knew too many people with blonde hair.

“What was that for?!” The boy rubbed his head and glared up at J. Only for the glare to vanish and be replaced with shock.

“What are you doing here?” J kept his tone even.

The boy stammered timidly before speaking clearly. “I- I just wanted to take a nap here, that’s all.”

“And you couldn’t do it in your dorm room?” What was wrong with this boy? A normal person would sleep in their room. When he was young, the only places he took naps were in his room and his playroom. He never dared to nap in his father’s study.

“This place is quiet and I like it.” The boy’s timidity was replaced with defiance. “It’s not like anyone live here.”

“This place belongs to the school. Therefore, you are not allowed here.” What was up with the boy’s stubbornness? Did he not understand the importance of rules?

“Why are you here?” The boy shot back.

Annoyance burned in J’s heart, but he reigned it in.

“A student informed me they saw someone go into the mansion.”

The boy’s face paled. He fell for it. J didn’t like lying, but he would if it meant getting rid of this boy. The mansion was _his_ home. It held his memories of a life he would always be thankful for.

“Well…” The boy couldn’t even reply to that.

“Go back to your dorm room. And if I catch you here again, I will tell the headmaster of your trespassing. Understand.”

When he was being tutored, J remembered vividly how his tutors would be strict on him if he made mistakes. They kept their tone pleasant but J could see it in their eyes, the look of impatience. He drew his memories and tried to copy his tutor’s harsh gaze.

It worked. The boy got up and dusted himself.

“Fine. I’m only going because this place is too dusty.”

He left, grumbling to himself.

When he heard the front doors close, J sighed and flopped onto the couch. If this is what being the assistant to the headmaster entails, he would’ve preferred a different job.

He got up from the couch, grabbed Tenna’s diary, and left. As he made his way back to the school, a drop of water hit his nose. Looking up, the white clouds from earlier were now grey. More drops hit his face.

Damn it.

He tucked Tenna’s diary inside his shirt and began running. Halfway through, it began to pour. J put an arm over his eyes.

He finally made it to the school’s entrance. A man was exiting the gate holding an umbrella. J didn’t even say ‘excuse me’ as he rushed past the man. Not that he got a good look at him, anyway.

Ahead of him, Mikuni was exiting the main building holding an umbrella. He noticed J running to him.

“J!” When J reached up to him, Mikuni held the umbrella over both of them.

“You’re completely soaked! Are you alright?”

Aside from being cold, he was fine.

“Yes,” he replied. “I am fine.”

“Come.” Mikuni leads them back into the main building. “I’ll get your things from my office. Wait here.”

He came back after a few minutes shouldering his and J’s work satchel.

“Come. Let’s get you home quick.”

Back outside, they dashed to Mikuni’s car, thankful that it wasn’t far from the building. Once Mikuni turned on his car, he turned on the AC, heating the car. J welcomed the warmth. It wouldn’t do much until he got in the bath back home, but it would suffice for now.

“What happened to the party?” J asked. If Mikuni was leaving, then the party must’ve been over.

“I had to cancel it on account of the sudden rain. The students should be safe so long as they went back to their dorms.”

J was about to mention the boy who was in the mansion but decided against it. He made it clear to the boy not to go back to the mansion. Plus, there was the added perk of being the assistant to the headmaster. He held authority over the boy.

After what felt like an eternity, they made it back to Mikuni’s house.

Upstairs, instead of removing his clothes, he took out Tenna’s diary. The leather was slightly wet, but other than that, there was no water damage to the pages.

Good. The better the condition, the more legible the writing will be.

Later, after his hot bath, Tenna’s diary sat on his lap, inviting him to read it. J’s hand trembled as he reached for it but pulled back. He wasn’t ready. At least, not now. It still felt wrong to read her diary. A person’s diary held their secrets. Sometimes dark ones. Would Tenna be mad at him if he read it?

Then again, it was hidden in the floorboards like she didn’t want anyone to read it. Not even him. Or did she leave it behind knowing he would find it? If she had secrets, why didn’t she tell him? They’d grown close since she arrived, and closer with Hayakawa when he moved in. Three peas in a pod.

Why the secrecy then?

What made Tenna write it down instead of speaking about it?

J set the diary to his nightstand and stood. He wasn’t getting anywhere thinking like this.

Downstairs, Mikuni was making some harusame noodle soup. Hot food sounded good now. He’ll read Tenna’s diary tomorrow. He’ll get some answers.

Maybe.

J left his room and followed the aroma of soup.

* * *

Hayakawa felt out of place in a party of high schoolers. At his age, he was supposed to be in a university. Back then, he did attend courses at a university. But with his duties as a Butler, his courses were put on the back burner in favor of his role.

He knew that he didn’t have a typical student life. Had he not been part of the bloodline, he would’ve attended a school like a normal boy. Not that normalcy was a part of his life.

Which is why standing in a gala room filled with teenagers made him uncomfortable. Students from the academy did come to the café but that was Hayakawa’s place. He belonged there. Here, he stood out in his uniform.

Earlier, the café had received a call from the academy asking if they could deliver three bags of coffee beans. The café was mostly empty save for two customers. When Akira hung up the phone, Hayakawa had already put on his satchel. Akira chuckled and handed him the beans.

He was supposed to be looking for the headmaster. It shouldn’t be too hard. Just look for the man who was dressed differently than the students. Also, he was probably one of the few adults here.

Making his way into the room, he kept close to the walls as he looked around. He caught a few glimpses from the girls and they whispered and giggled as he walked by.

They were in for a big disappointment.

At the far end of the room near a stage, he spotted a man dressed in a brown suit with glasses speaking with a boy. That must be the headmaster. Hayakawa recognized the boy as one of the patrons of the café. He didn’t know his name, but he did see the stuffed rabbit in the boy’s pocket.

“Excuse me.” Hayakawa held out the bags of coffee beans. “I’m from Café de Wayne. These were the beans you requested.”

“Ah!” the headmaster adjusted his glasses and took the bags. “Thank you so much for this. You’re a lifesaver.”

“It’s nothing. Just doing my job.”

The headmaster paid him and Hayakawa put the money a money bag he kept in his satchel.

Bidding them goodbye, Hayakawa began to leave.

Only to stop when he saw black hair.

It was as if time had slowed, and the black-haired boy moved slower. Hayakawa had seen many black-haired men since he arrived here, and none of them were J. Some were too old or young. They didn’t have J’s beautiful yellow eyes that glistened in moonlight.

This boy, he was about J’s height and had the same build. Could it be…

The boy turned and Hayakawa’s heart shattered. It wasn’t J. It was just some student. When the boy turned to talk to his friends, Hayakawa caught a glimpse of his eyes. Brown.

Hayakawa stood there, a rock in a river of students going past him. Again. Again, his hopes were shattered. Again, his heart was broken. He dug his nails into his palm, not caring if it hurt. He welcomed the pain.

If he stayed longer, he was going to get some unwanted attention. He wasn’t in the mood to speak with anyone now.

Hayakawa exited the gala room. At the entrance, he could hear the pattering of rain. Odd. It was going to be sunny today. Thankfully he always carried an umbrella with him.

Outside, he opened the umbrella and began walking. With his mood in the gutters, he didn’t care if he walked back to the café. Better to wallow in the rain than in sunshine. It fit the mood.

At the gate of the academy, a man dressed in a blue shirt underneath a black vest ran past him. Poor bastard. He looked completely soaked. Hayakawa didn’t get a good look at him other than his black hair. The man was shielding his face from the rain with his arm. He did see the man had black hair, but he was probably an employee at the academy.

The thumping of the rain on his umbrella only intensified. Maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea to walk faster.

Maybe.

J was still out there. Probably in the rain. Or somewhere warm and cozy. Hayakawa held on to the small part of hope. Of finding J. This would not stop him. Nothing would stop him.

* * *

_October 2nd,_

_I’d never imagined I’d be writing about my untimely sacrifice as my first entry to this diary. But what else could I write? This has been on my mind for years after I discovered my purpose. My role in life. I am to be a sacrificial sheep. But instead of slitting my throat, I am to be sucked into a void of nothingness._

_In a year and two months, I will be sacrificed. My life will end. I want to be mad. I am mad. But when I have these moments of anger, I think of my father’s face. Even after all these years, I still remember his kind face._

_“You can be mad if you feel like it, little one,” he would say. “But remember to smile afterward. Because when you’re no longer angry, you can be free to smile.”_

_Those words still resonate with me to this day. They are my shield against my impending sacrifice. Not that they will do much in the end, but it brings a comfort no one else can give. I wish my father was here._

_It is not that I don’t like the Jinguujis. If anything, they’ve done so much for me. I can never repay them for their kindness and acceptance._

_But I do not wish to tell them about this. About how I feel in the grand scheme of things. I do trust them. Just not enough with my feelings about, well, the sacrifice._

_I wear a smile like a mask. A permanent smile etched onto my face. If I’m smiling, I won’t cause others to worry about me. They won’t ask questions or become invasive. Once I’m alone, the mask comes off and my smile turns into a frown._

_This fake happiness can only get me through so much before it breaks, revealing my hidden emotions. No doubt this would break J’s and Hayakawa’s hearts. They care for me like a sister. They love me. And I love them too._

_Once, on my eighth birthday, J and Hayakawa tried to make a cupcake. I already had some slices of birthday cake the chefs had made, but I wanted to try theirs. They came out with flour on their clothes and faces. Hayakawa held a misshapen cupcake with blue frosting. It tasted a little too sweet, but as a kid, I loved sweet things and finished it. I was so happy. And so were they._

_Their smiles make the situation all the more bearable. I see them smiling at each other discreetly when we’re at the dinner table with J’s parents. They don’t think I notice, but I do. It’s the same look my parents gave each other when I was living with them. There was no mistaking the love between them._

_I wish them nothing but happiness. Even after I am gone, I want them to be happy with each other. They deserve it._

_I still have a year left. Maybe instead of wearing this smiling mask, I’ll have a genuine smile on my face one day._

_Maybe._


	19. Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, everyone. Long time no see. Sorry if I haven't been updating. I've been busy these last few weeks and I'm writing another fic which does take up a lot of my time.
> 
> Rest assured, this story will still be continuing. I've been rewatching some episodes of Butlers and that has been helping me with writing.
> 
> In the meantime, enjoy the chapter!

Ren considered himself to be a simple person. Of course, he does come from an affluent family where simplicity might as well be non-existent. Where a simple car was an expensive car. Where a simple kitchen was a kitchen that could fit two bedrooms in it. Where a simple bedroom was a bedroom fit for a king.

Extravagant, yes. But Ren never let any of that get to his head nor did he think he was above anyone else at Koyomi Academy. There are students who come from families far richer than his. Not that he cared for popularity. To see who is richer than who is tiresome. Something he’s gotten used to.

Attending private schools throughout the years, Ren has discovered that there are two kinds of people. Simple people and Not-So-Simple people. Simple people went through life happy while never letting their money dictate anything they do. The Not-So-Simple people are the opposite, where money is all that matters. Which is why Ren considered himself a simple person.

He never allowed himself to be swayed by his own wealth and has maintained a good enough life where he is happy.

Even now, when the student council president was running late, he didn’t let that get on his nerves. He and the other two members were sitting around in the council room waiting for the president. Haruto’s impatience didn’t bother him in the slightest. Today had been exceptional. He got good grades these last few weeks and has even gotten to be elected as treasurer for the student council. The entrance ceremony was also lovely, minus the crowd of girls wanting to get close to him. Nothing could rain on his parade.

“Where the hell is he?” Across from him, Haruto was leaning back on his chair staring at the ceiling, a frown etched on his face.

“We’ve been waiting here for fifteen minutes and the guy hasn’t even shown up yet. Does he even care?”

“I-I’m sure he’ll be here soon,” Hotaru said, smiling his pearly white teeth. Though the smile looked forced. Ren held back a chuckle. Even sweet Aoba could be irritated.

This group was certainly strange. A laid-back music loving teen. A small adorable first-year. And himself, just a simple person.

“Should we just start the meeting without him?” Hotaru asked. “We’re just here to talk about the funding for the soccer team. Can’t you say something, Ren?”

Hotaru was looking at him with pleading eyes. He couldn’t blame the kid, really. There was no telling how long the meeting would go on account of the other things that needed to be discussed. Without the president, there wasn’t much to say. He had to be here to listen and give the final verdict.

“I’m afraid I can’t say much, Hotaru,” Ren waved his hand. “As much as the president can be a bit… clumsy, he does have the school’s best interest in heart.”

“Clumsy?” Haruto said. “More like beyond clumsy.”

“Come now, Haruto. We’ll just have to be patient for the time being.”

“We’ve been waiting here for fifteen minutes when we could be in our dorm rooms doing homework. Hell, I’m the vice-president. I should be able to dismiss this meeting.”

“That would be unbecoming of you.” Ren shook his head. “We’ll wait another ten minutes, and if he doesn’t show up, we can leave a note saying we left.”

Haruto huffed a sigh and pulled out his phone. At least he won’t be complaining. Ren looked to Hotaru and he was looking out the window, watching the grey clouds.

A knock on the door startled them.

“Finally!” Haruto exclaimed. He put his phone away just as the door opened.

Only, it wasn’t the president, it was Mr. Jinguuji.

“Pardon the intrusion,” he said as he entered.

Haruto groaned and put his head on the table. Hotaru frowned slightly. Ren looked back between them before looking at Mr. Jinguuji.

“Am… I interrupting?” Mr. Jinguuji asked.

“You’re fine,” Haruto said. His head was still on the table and waved a hand dismissively. “The president hasn’t shown up yet.”

“Really…” Mr. Jinguuji said. Ren noticed he was carrying papers.

“Might we help you with something, Mr. Jinguuji?” Ren asked.

“Ah, yes.” Mr. Jinguuji handed him the papers. “These are some documents pertaining to the funding of the soccer team. The Headmaster wants you all to look over them and come up with a reasonable conclusion on the funding.”

Ren took the papers and as he did, he looked at Mr. Jinguuji’s eyes. There was something odd and hypnotizing about those eyes of his. The way they shimmered in the light. Ren knew of the saying, “eyes are the window to the soul.” And these eyes seemed to say a lot for a man who was probably a year older than him based on his boyish looks.

Those golden eyes… Ren couldn’t help but want to know more about Mr. Jinguuji.

“Well,” Mr. Jinguuji straightened, “if that is all, then I’ll take my leave. Gentleman.” Mr. Jinguuji bowed and exited the room.

“He looks so cool.” Hotaru’s comment came out of nowhere, surprising Ren. Cool wouldn’t be the adjective he would describe the man. Mysterious. Or quiet. Something along those lines.

“Really?” Haruto looked at the door. “I can’t get a good reading on the guy.”

“You can’t?” Hotaru leaned forward. “I can.”

Haruto looked back at his phone. “It’s been ten minutes already.” He pushed himself from the table and stood. “Let’s go.”

“You guys go,” Ren said. “I’ll write the president a note.”

When they left, Ren proceeded to write the note.

_Please do not be late next time._

A part of him did feel somewhat guilty of practically abandoning the president, he knew he couldn’t wait any longer. He had lots of homework to do.

Outside, he made his way to the dorms while briefly stopping when someone said hi to him. When he reached the floor he was staying in, he stopped in his tracks. Mr. Jinguuji was standing in front of an open door speaking to someone.

Mr. Jinguuji bowed and when the door closed, he turned to leave.

“Hello again, Mr. Jinguuji.” Ren lifted his hand to wave. “What are you doing here?”

“Shiratori,” Mr. Jinguuji greeted. “I was dropping off a paper a student didn’t fill out properly. I trust the president showed up.”

Ren shook his head. “No. We left. But I did leave a note behind.”

“Then I’ll have to inform the Headmaster about this. His tardiness should not be tolerated, especially when there are important matters to discuss.”

The way he spoke, Ren almost believed he was in his thirties, not some boy older than him by a year. Was this by what Hotaru meant by ‘cool’? The way he spoke? His mannerisms?

“Thank you, Mr. Jinguuji,” Ren said. “Hopefully he’ll show up on time next time.”

Mr. Jinguuji smiled, then his smile turned into a frown. His golden eyes seemed to dim slightly.

Ren realized that he was staring intently at him.

“Mr. Jinguuji?” This was a bit strange.

Mr. Jinguuji blinked and shook his head. “My apologies. It’s… your eyes.”

“My… eyes?”

“They… they remind me of someone.”

Someone? As far as everyone knew, Mr. Jinguuji is a distant relative of the Headmaster. No one knows much about him other than that. Ren was never one to pry into someone’s personal life. He respected a person’s privacy if they don’t want to talk about certain things.

…but this is the probably the one chance he as at getting some information on Mr. Jinguuji. If Holmes and Watson can’t get any information out of him, maybe he can?

“If you don’t mind me asking,” he started, “who is this someone?”

“…” Mr. Jinguuji shifted his gaze to the ground.

Ren started to second guess his plan. This wasn’t the reaction he had been expecting. It almost looked like he was sad.

Mr. Jinguuji then looked back up. He smiled but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. “It’s nothing important. Forgive me.”

He bowed and left. Ren waited until he couldn’t hear Mr. Jinguuji’s footsteps and went into his room. Instead of going to his desk to start his homework, he sat down on his bed.

Today started off well. And now it was ending on a strange note. Not something he was used to. He was a simple person, after all. But a little curiosity didn’t hurt anyone.

* * *

_Idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot!_

J mentally kicked himself many times he might as well have left a shoe impression on his brain. Why had he let his emotions get the best of him? Especially in front of a student, no less! The image of Shiratori’s concerned face played in his mind, which only made him all the angrier at himself.

He was lying on his bed after taking a shower. Earlier, he had excused himself after finishing dinner with Mikuni and went straight for his room. Michi followed him and was waiting for him on his bed after his shower.

J reached over and scratched the cat’s chin. Michi purred and nuzzled his head into J’s palm.

“Michi,” J laughed as he petted him more. “If only you can fix all my problems just by cuddling next to me.”

“Mrrow?” Michi tilted his head to the side.

“Nothing. Forget I asked.”

J scratched his chin again before reaching for Tenna’s diary on the end table. He only read one passage before stopping. It was like Tenna was there with him. Only she wasn’t. It was like an echo of her. An afterthought in the form of ink on paper.

He could practically hear her voice in his head when he read each word. It was too much for him that he didn’t bother to read another entry.

Like it or not, he wasn’t going to get any answers by ignoring the pain.

Flipping open the book, he read the next entry.

* * *

_October 16 th,_

_I’ve always been told I was special. That was how everyone described me. Special. Like I was some kind of rare animal that had been recently discovered. Or a flower that blooms once every year._

_“You are special,” my mother would say when tucked me in for bed._

_“You are special,” my father would say when I was able to stop time even for a few seconds._

_“You are special,” my teachers would say when I started to learn how to use my powers._

_To be perfectly honest, I don’t consider myself as special. Different? Yes. Special? No. In some ways, I wish I was more simple than special. It would have made my life easier compared to where I am at the moment._

_I should be grateful for what I have, especially to the Jinguuji’s for taking me in. And I am, from the bottom of my heart. But sometimes, I wish I wasn’t here. Or rather, I wish I wasn’t a blood spirit._

_It all began when I was five. I was playing in my room while my parents were in the kitchen preparing for dinner. We lived in a small yet comfy apartment above a textile shop. We lived in Kyoto but in a somewhat poor area. Hence why we lived in a small apartment._

_I didn’t have many toys as we had to save on money. My mother worked at the textile shop while my dad worked at a glove factory. One day, however, my dad bought me a doll. The wool doll was a geisha dressed in a blue kimono. I adored it to the point where I considered it my greatest treasure._

_As I was playing with it, I decided to toss it in the air to see how high I could throw it. When I did it the first few times, it came back down at regular speed. I would sometimes throw it high up it would go in a different direction which made me run around the room._

_When I tossed it in the air, a part of me wanted to see it fly. The blue kimono reminded me of a bluebird I had seen perched on the room of the building across from us. I knew the doll couldn’t fly, but I wished it would. Or at the very least, wish it wouldn’t drop before I got the chance to catch it._

_Just as I was about to dash across the room to grab it, I felt something. I can’t really describe the feeling, but I felt tingly all of a sudden. I didn’t pay much attention to it as I was more focused on my doll. I wanted it to stop falling so I can catch it in time. I wished for it._

_And then it did. I ran past it without even realizing it hadn’t hit the floor. I looked around to see if I missed it. It wasn’t on the floor. I looked up and that’s when I saw it. The doll was frozen in midair. When I say frozen, I meant that it stopped moving completely._

_For a moment, I stood there and just stared at it. The tingly feeling in my body was still there. Then, the doll dropped back to the floor. I didn’t even care that it hit the floor._

_I just stopped my doll from falling._

_In stories, the child would leap with joy at finding they could perform magic. I wasn’t that child. Given that I had no clue what had transpired, I picked up my doll only to have my mother call me in for dinner._

_The next day, I wanted to try it out again. I threw my doll into the air and when I wished for it to stop, the tingly feeling came back. The doll froze in the air again and dropped not long after._

_At this point, I wanted to show my parents. It was fun to think I had magical abilities._

_So, I called my parents into my room and did the trick. Only, they weren’t happy as I was. They were surprised._

_The next day, a man knocked on our door. He was dressed in a suit, not a kimono. He bid my parents hello and asked them to have me with them in the kitchen._

_He explained to my parents about what I could do. That was when I heard him call me a blood spirit. The name scared me a bit because of the word blood and spirit. Some Japanese myths can be scary and usually, stories involving blood and spirits didn’t end well._

_The man told me I was special. A special girl who could save the world._

_When he left, my mother told me to go to my room and get ready for bed. I did as I was told but before I could even climb into bed, I heard my parents talking. The walls were thin and try as they might, whispers sometimes made it through the walls._

_I snuck out of my room and stopped shortly before the kitchen._

_My parents were talking about me._

_I heard the word ‘special’ a few times._

_Not wanting to get in trouble, I went back to bed unnoticed._

_After the man’s visit, that was when I started to be called special. Later, I would find out that the man was Mr. Jinguuji. He came here to Kyoto for a business trip. But there was more to that trip. That being me._

_It wasn’t long after that I left home and went to stay with the Jinguujis. It’s where I met J and Hayakawa. It was also where I would be sacrificed._

_Sometimes, I wish I wasn’t special._

_If being special means having to die, then I don’t want that._

_I just want to be simple._

* * *

J closed the diary and when he did, the tears started to fall.

“She wasn’t happy,” he said. “She looked happy, but she wasn’t.”

If she had felt this way, why hadn’t she told him? Why keep everything bottled up and not tell him or Hayakawa?

In the last year she was there with them, Tenna always had a smile plastered on her face. No stormy cloud could ever dampen her mood.

How much of that happiness was forced?

And why did he not notice it before?

“Why, Tenna? Why?”

Michi climbed onto J’s lap and butted his head against his chest.

“Thank you, Michi.” J picked up Michi and snuggled him. Michi licked away his tears.

When the tears stopped, J turned off the lamp and the room was shrouded in darkness.

Tomorrow will bring a new day. A day without Hayakawa and Tenna.

He finally understood why Tenna didn’t want to be special.

Being special meant being alone and scared.


	20. Forest and Clover

“J?”

“Hm?”

“Are you OK?”

“Yes, I am.”

“You don’t look it.”

J looked in the mirror of the sun visor and he understood why Mikuni was concerned. There were subtle bags underneath his eyes with a smudge of darkness. The good thing was that his face didn’t look puffy from his crying last night.

After reading Tenna’s diary, he couldn’t sleep. Tossing and turning, he gave up on sleep and went downstairs to watch some TV. Not that there was anything to watch late at night so he channel surfed. Michi had joined him and not long after, he dozed off. What woke him was Michi licking his cheek. It was four in the morning and still feeling groggy, he made his way back to his room and slept until his alarm woke him up at six.

Which explained why he looked like he battled with a Remnant and barely made it out alive.

How was he supposed to explain what had happened to Mikuni?

_I read my pretend sister’s diary and cried then went to the living room and went back to my room and slept for two hours._

“I had a hard time going to sleep.” That was the only logical explanation he could give without worrying Mikuni.

“By any chance did you have a dream that made it hard for you to sleep?” Mikuni asked as he steered the car into the parking lot.

“No. Just couldn’t sleep, is all.”

That seemed to have satisfied Mikuni’s concern as he didn’t press any further.

Exiting out of the car, they made their way to the main building. Once they were inside Mikuni’s office, J took out notes from his satchel. Today he had to go over different kinds of paperwork concerning the student council.

He went at it, wanting to get as much done as possible so he could maybe ask Mikuni for a break. A lunch break is provided for him, but he wants a longer one. Long enough to maybe take a short nap.

The hours ticked by.

Try as he might, J found himself occasionally nodding off only to startle himself awake.

“J?”

He looked up from his work. Mikuni watched on with concern.

“If you’re tired, you are free to take a nap. You have permission to go to the mansion if you wish.”

Truthfully, he did want a nap. He longed for the comfort of a soft mattress and a fluffy pillow.

“Thank you, Mikuni.”

The man smiled, waving him off.

When J exited the building, he began his trek to the mansion when a cluster of noise stopped him. It sounded like footsteps. Fast footsteps.

Curious, he turned the corner of one of the buildings and to his astonishment, he saw Ren Shiratori running away from a group of large, muscular students in different sports uniforms.

“What the?!”

“Save me, Mr. Jinguuji!”

Ren dashed past him. The uniformed students were still running. He had to stop… whatever this is.

He held out both his hands horizontally.

“Stop!”

The students skidded to a halt.

A large student wearing a helmet and red and black shirt glared at him. “Out of our way-“ He stopped when he realized who was in front of him. “Mr. J-Jinguuji.”

The other students behind him all averted their gaze from him. A few even tried to hide behind one another.

J never considered himself to be an intimidating person. He was shorter than most of these students. But his authority as the Headmaster’s assistant clearly held power.

Time to use that power.

“What on Earth is going on here? Why are you chasing Shiratori?”

Behind him, Ren had clung onto his vest.

“We were just…” The tall student scratched the back of his neck. “We just wanted Ren to judge our event. That’s all. But he just ran away.”

Event? What event?

It then clicked that the student council was in charge of the Koyomi City Restoration festival that was to be held. The idea behind it made sense considering Koyomi has been around for 200 years before it was changed to Koyomi City in the 50s. He mentally thanked Mikuni for giving him the information.

He turned to Ren. “Why were you running? If the president gave you the job to observe them, then you do it.”

“I-I know, but…”

“It’s your job as a member of the student council. If you don’t like it, then you’re more than welcome to leave. Otherwise, go and judge them for the festival. Do I make myself clear?”

Ren flinched when he met J’s piercing gaze. J wondered if this was how Mikuni dealt with problematic students who did nothing but instigate or make any situation worse.

He turned back to the jocks. “And you all.” They flinched too. “Chasing someone across campus is deplorable behavior. I won’t tell the Headmaster, but if this happens again, expect consequences. Understand?”

“Y-yes, Mr. Jinguuji,” the tall student nodded as did the other ones.

“Go back and prepare yourselves. Shiratori will join you all shortly.”

When the group left, Ren breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank you, Mr. Jinguuji. I was worried my legs would give out.”

J pressed his gaze onto him. “Honestly, does the mere fact of having to judge them terrifies you to the point of running?”

Ren waved his hands. “No, no! It’s not that at all. It’s just…”

“Yes?”

“I’m not a fan of sweating. Be it my own or someone else’s, I don’t like the smell or the feeling of it. You understand, right? You wear shirts and vests. You don’t want them to be stained with sweat.”

It took every ounce of willpower he had to not groan at Ren’s excuse. Sweat? Of all the things a person could be uncomfortable with, his was sweat. Not spiders, or heights, or small spaces. Sweat.

J pinched the bridge of his nose. “Shiratori, everyone sweats. You sweat, I sweat, it’s a natural function of the human body.”

“Do you work out then, Mr. Jinguuji? I know people don’t mind sweating when they’re training or exercising. Like the jocks.”

When he looked back at his training to become a Butler, yes, he did sweat. It came with it. Having to exercise to stay in top shape.

Running. Using his powers. The nights when he and Hayakawa-

He shook his head. “That is none of your concern. Now, go and judge them. I’d hate to have to report this incident to the Headmaster. I’ve looked into your records and you seem like a good student. Do not cause something like this again.”

Sighing in defeat, Ren nodded and made his way to where the jocks went.

Now J was even _more_ tired. As if that wasn’t any possible. Being around these students was draining away all of his energy. Teachers and other staff members don’t have it easy.

After making sure no one was following him, J ventured into the woods and minutes later, arrived at the mansion.

Inside, he made his way upstairs into his old room.

Funny how in the times he visited this place, he never thought of checking his room. Not that it had any sad memories to it like Hayakawa’s cabin or Tenna’s room, it just never occurred to him to check it.

When he opened the door, no memories came rushing back to him like a tidal wave. The memories he did have were of just him playing with his toys.

The few memories that rushed into him were when he and Hayakawa had been playing with toys when they were little. Or the few times Hayakawa stayed over and slept on a futon. When he was sound asleep, J would look down from his bed and be mesmerized by Hayakawa’s sleeping face. He looked so peaceful and cute. He didn’t understand these feelings since he was still a child, but he knew now it was the feeling of attraction.

The bed and carpet had been replaced. Their coloring was somewhat reminiscent of the original, but not close.

J wondered if the people who cared for the mansion thought it was pointless to clean up when no one was living in it. Had it not been for the deed his father had written, the mansion would’ve been torn down a long time ago. Or sold to a family.

The idea of a child running down the halls of what used to be his home unsettled him. They would’ve been intruders despite owning it. Had the mansion been sold, the rooms would be different. Modernized. The paintings and books stowed away to gather dust in the basement.

What sent a chill down his spine was the thought of Hayakawa’s cabin being demolished. _That_ was the one place J did not want to be taken away from him.

Closing the door behind him, J climbed onto the bed and turned to his side. An hour of sleep would be good enough. If he slept more than that, Mikuni would know where to find him.

He dozed off, hoping his slumber would be plentiful.

* * *

**_Before_ **

_“Are you ready, Kouma?”_

_J nodded, though he wasn’t sure if he was ready._

_Something he learned was that he didn’t like training. He knew he would become a Butler and he couldn’t wait to start his training. That was before he turned eight. Now, he wished he was doing anything else besides training._

_He didn’t hate it. It was just tiring. Being a Hunter, he had to learn how to tap into his power and move fast from one spot to the next. To him, it sounded easy._

_What confused him was when the instructor had said to tap into his power. He thought it meant that he needed to tap himself. But the instructor had said to tap into his power from within. That made it all the more confusing._

_The instructor, a middle-aged man, was a good teacher and was patient with him. J didn’t want to upset him by not improving, so he followed his instructions and tried to tap into his power._

_He imagined that he was touching the part above his belly. He tapped at it until he felt something. It was like when he shuffled his feet across the carpet and touched something only to feel a shock. He did not feel a shock, but something else._

_Words couldn’t describe it. It was more of a feeling. A feeling of sudden strength. A feeling of… power. Like he could move a heavy bookshelf._

_That was when he noticed he was glowing. A blue mist had enveloped him. When he moved his hands, the mist moved with him._

_“Very good,” the instructor had said. “Now, hold onto that power and move across the room.”_

_J did as he was told and ran. He thought it would take him a while considering they were in the living room and it was big. Instead of a couple of seconds, he was about to hit the wall when he stopped himself._

_Looking behind him, he had somehow made it from one end to the other in less than a second._

_“Excellent.” The instructor patted him on the shoulder. “That should be enough for today. Go back to your room and rest. I’ll be sure to inform your father on your progress.”_

_Pleased to be allowed to leave, he made his way to his room and jumped on the bed. He was tired. Really, really tired. Not tired enough to sleep, but just enough to lie down._

_Later, his mother came in with a glass of lemonade and kissed him on the forehead before leaving. He had just finished it when Hayakawa came in._

_“Hello, J.”_

_J sat up and any fatigue he felt went away when he saw Hayakawa._

_“Hi!” He put the glass on the nightstand and got to his feet. “Are your parents here?” Normally, Hayakawa’s parents would send word that they were coming to visit, so this was a surprise._

_Hayakawa nodded. “Yes. My father wanted to speak with your father about something and I wanted to come with.”_

_That was something J had noticed a lot. On some days, he would see Hayakawa’s father coming and going. He asked his father why he was here a lot to which he responded by ruffling his hair and saying, “It’s grown-up business, J. Don’t worry about it.”_

_After a while, he stopped asking. If his father said it was grown-up stuff, then he probably wouldn’t understand it._

_Though their grown-up talk lingered in the back of his mind like a cobweb that was too high on the ceiling corner to be dusted away._

_But that could wait till later. Right now, Hayakawa was here._

_As they grew older together, J began to realize that Hayakawa wouldn’t be interested in kid stuff. He was eleven. That meant he would want to play games older kids liked to play._

_The problem was, J didn’t know what older kids played with. Them being part of the bloodline isolated them from other kids their age. The times J went with his parents to the city, he stuck close to them._

_The few times Hayakawa and his family went to the city with them were to see a play or dine at a private restaurant meant for the rich. J was always giddy when his family traveled to the city by carriage. They were together with their families enjoying themselves. Which added to the problem further. It was just them._

_J knew other families from the bloodline. He has seen them come and go over the years to the point it didn’t surprise him if he met one of them when he was on his way to the kitchen to get a snack. He bowed politely and continued on his way._

_Some families did have children, but they weren’t the same as Hayakawa._

_Eventually, the families stopped coming and it was just Hayakawa’s family that visited._

_When it came to interacting with other kids, they had each other._

_And J didn’t want to lose that by playing kid games._

_So, he grabbed Hayakawa’s hand and pulled him out of the house and to the river._

_When they arrived, J looked around to see what they could do. The few rocks that were jutting out from the river made it possible to skip across to the other side._

_“Watch this, Hayakawa!”_

_Remembering his lessons, J tapped into himself, felt the rush of power, and skipped. It didn’t actually feel like he was skipping. It was like he was running but he knew he was skipping. The trees and the river blurred by until he reached the other side, stumbling a bit before stopping._

_“See what I did?” J jumped up and down. “I’m gonna be a good Butler one day!”_

_Across from him, Hayakawa smiled. “Good job, J.”_

_Instead of using his power, Hayakawa simply skipped until he was next to him. “You just started your training, right?”_

_J nodded. “Yes. It’s still confusing.”_

_“How?”_

_“My instructor says the strangest of words. ‘Tap into your power.’ What does he mean?”_

_“I don’t know either, really,” Hayakawa said, shaking his head._

_It was reassuring that even Hayakawa didn’t know either. Being three years older and having more training, J thought he would know everything._

_Was this the grown-up talk his father and Mr. Hayakawa had?_

_But he didn’t want to talk about that. He wanted to have fun!_

_He gazed at the ground, looking for fallen branches so they can play swords. He stopped when he remembered Hayakawa was a big kid. Big kids don’t play with swords. Especially if those swords were branches and not play swords._

_This wasn’t working. J wished he was older, the same age as Hayakawa. He would be as tall as him and he could do a lot of things a big kid could do. If he was older, he would be as well trained as Hayakawa to be a Butler._

_But he wasn’t._

_He didn’t mean to, but a small whimper escaped from him._

_“What’s wrong?” Hayakawa looked down to him. This was something J didn’t mind actually. Tall or not, he liked looking at Hayakawa._

_“Are you bored?” J asked, looking at the ground._

_His worst fear was that Hayakawa would say yes and leave. Him leaving would hurt J. Not physically, but his inside would hurt. His heart. The poems his tutors had him read occasionally mentioned broken hearts. His tutor had asked him why people in general – not just Japanese and English poets – would write about feelings such as heartbreak._

_The answer was simple: they were sad. Sad that someone they loved had left them. His tutor then went on to explain that most of these poets would constantly write more about them. J asked if the poets had lost so many people. He was surprised when the tutor said that many of them wrote those poems based on one person._

_How can someone write so many poems all about one person?_

_Now, in the woods next to the river, J started to understand just a little._

_He would be sad if Hayakawa left. His only friend…_

_“I’m not bored.”_

_J’s head shot up. Did he hear that right?_

_“Y-you’re not?”_

_“No. It’s fun to come here.” Hayakawa then smiled. “It gets boring at my house and coming here is fun. Playing with you is fun too.”_

_“Really?” The dark cloud hanging over him began to disappear._

_“Yes. I don’t have any friends. You’re my friend.”_

_“But I’m not a big kid like you.”_

_“I don’t care. It’s fun here. You’re fun.”_

_At that moment, J felt an overwhelming surge of happiness. He wanted to hold Hayakawa’s hand and never let go._

_He didn’t though. Instead, he raced ahead, turning around. “Race you to the end!”_

_Hayakawa broke into a run, laughing as he caught up._

_This was fun. This was perfect._

* * *

_Thump!_

The muffled noise woke J.

He stilled, waiting to see if the noise would happen again. Sure enough, he began to hear something. It started off quietly, then grew louder.

Voices. Two people.

“I swear, if we get busted, you’re taking the heat.”

“Relax. It’s after school. No one is here, anyway. They think this place is haunted.”

J leaped out of the bed and went to an armoire across the room. It was spacious enough for him to hide in.

Whoever was here, they were clearly students. Students who obviously didn’t pay attention to rules. If all kids were like this in this century, he was in for a stressful year of working at the academy.

The voices dulled until he couldn’t hear them.

Cautiously, he opened the armoire. When the coast was clear, he opened the door and looked at both ends of the hallway. On the other side, sunlight shone from a room with the door open.

His father’s study.

First that boy who stared at him at the entrance ceremony and now he had to deal with _two_ students.

He had every right to stomp over there, grab them by the collar, and throw them out. His powers did grant him some strength, meaning it wouldn’t be hard to literally throw them out.

Just as he was about to walk to his father’s study, it hit him. If he entered, the students would wonder what he was doing here.

There was also the fact that the sunlight had an orange tint. He took out the phone Mikuni had provided him and the time read twenty after five. Mikuni would be wondering what was taking him so long. They leave around 5:30. Time wasn’t on his side.

 _You brats win this round,_ he thought bitterly.

He began his way to the stairs when he stopped. A playful smirk played at his lips.

If he couldn’t force them to leave, maybe he could scare them.

He didn’t have to concentrate to tap into his power. He swiftly left the house, making sure to close the door on his way out. The sound of the door closing should scare them.

Outside, he fixed the collar of his shirt. Now that this was done, he walked back to the academy.

* * *

“What was that!?”

“Hide!”

Watson pulled Holmes behind the grand desk.

“I thought you said no one was here?” Holmes whispered fiercely.

“So did I,” Watson replied.

“Then who the hell is here? The Headmaster?”

“No. He leaves around this time.”

“Then maybe one of the teachers.”

“I don’t know! Put your ‘detective’ skills to the test and come up with something.”

Holmes only shot him a glare before peering over the desk. There was silence echoing throughout the mansion. No footsteps or voices could be heard. Just silence.

“I think we’re safe.” He stood, dusting himself off. The desk needed to be dusted. He just hoped it wouldn’t ruin his blazer.

Watson stood and dusted himself off too. “What the hell was that? Who closed the door?”

“Groundskeeper?”

“If it was, we would’ve heard him.”

An idea popped in Holmes’ mind.

“Maybe it was a ghost? _Ooooooh._ ” He waved his fingers in front of Watson.

Watson swatted his hands away. “Don’t mess with me. You know I don’t do scary stuff.”

“Trust me, I know. Who was is it that wanted to watch a horror movie then wanted to sleep next to me and not on a futon?”

“We were eight!” Watson retorted. “And how was I supposed to know I didn’t like horror movies?”

“I don’t know?” Holmes shrugged. “Maybe when you were shaking when you saw the cover of the DVD?”

“Shut up.”

Holmes laughed. As unpredictable as Watson can be, he can be pretty funny when he’s scared.

“So, tell me again why we’re here?” Holmes asked.

Watson went up to the set of bookshelves. “I wanted to take some atmospheric shots. And what better place than an abandoned mansion?” He took out his camera and snapped shots of the bookshelves.

“It’s not really abandoned,” Holmes said, “The place gets cleaned and renovated. So technically, it’s not abandoned.”

“Tell that to the family that left this place.”

“What, ask their ghosts?”

Watson shot him another glare and Holmes held his hands up. “Not my fault you’re scared of ghosts.”

“Tsk.” Watson ignored him and went back to taking pictures.

With his assistant busy, Holmes walked around the room. This mansion always intrigued him. He knew of the mansion but never went inside.

Thanks to Watson, he finally got a good view of it. They were only in the study, but already Holmes could see the history etched into the tiny crevices.

Curious, he pulled out a book from the shelves at random and opened it. It was some sort of historical book on Latin. This book could very well be a hundred years old. Maybe older. He imagined the writer sitting in a chair in front of a desk writing every kernel of knowledge they knew.

Putting it back, he went to the windows. It was easy to lose yourself here. To picture how someone lived here.

This was why he wanted to be a reporter. To find the truth. Not just the truth, but the truth in the lost and forgotten stories. Stories like what happened to the family who lived here? That was a constant discussion some of the students had.

What little he knew about the family, he heard only hearsay from other students. The family went broke and sold the place. The wife died and the husband, grief-stricken, couldn’t live there and sold it. There was even one story about there being a murder. Too many stories, not one having a single ounce of truth.

Holmes wanted to know. This mansion was his biggest mystery to solve.

“Done.” Watson put his camera in his bag. “Let’s go to one of the rooms. I want to see where the owners slept.”

Holmes shook his head but smiled. “You and your photographs. Fine, let’s make this quick.”

When they went back into the hallway, Holmes noticed something was off.

“Hey.” He grabbed Watson by the shoulder. “Do you… notice anything?”

“What?” Holmes peered at him curiously. “Did you hear something or…”

“No. Something feels… strange.”

Watson looked ready to answer when he stopped. His gaze traveled through the hall and part of the foyer that was visible.

What they felt was… something strange.

“Y-y-you don’t t-think…” Watson gripped Holmes’ arm.

“Come on. It’s not a ghost.” Holmes said. Though he didn’t sound so sure. He never knew what it felt like to be in the presence of a ghost. From the ghost hunting shows he watched, the hunters always say that they feel a chill or something was watching them. He didn’t feel any chill. But he did feel like something was watching them.

“Maybe we should go.” Already he was walking to the stairs with Watson still clinging to him.

“Good idea.”

They spared no time and sped walked out of the mansion. When they exited the mansion, they both looked back then at each other.

“How about we don’t come back here? Agree?” Holmes asked.

Watson didn’t hesitate. “Agreed.”

The two walked away. Inside the mansion, something passed by a window.

* * *

“Thank you, Hayakawa-san!”

“It’s no trouble, ladies.” Hayakawa gave his best smile, making the trio of girls giggle.

He made his way back behind the bar counter and started making another batch of coffee.

“Your good looks are bringing in all the girls here.” Akira chuckled as he was arranging the beans. “I should hire more handsome men to work here.”

“Then you’d be flirting with them,” Hayakawa shot back.

“I can restrain myself. Besides,” he leaned in close, “I may have someone in mind I want to keep around.”

“You mean that special guest you brought over a while ago?”

Akira shot him a finger gun. “That’s the one. We’ve been texting for a while now. Tonight, he’s taking me out to dinner.”

“Good for you.” His words were genuine. While he didn’t have J, at least Akira had someone with him.

When the coffee was done, he set two mugs in front of two students from the academy. One was pink-haired and the had light brown hair.

“Here are your coffees, sirs.”

The students said their thanks and drank.

“What’s this?” Akira looked down at the students. “You two are unusually quiet today. Did you two finally get in trouble?”

The pink-haired boy shook his head. “No, Akira. Just tired, is all.”

“You can say that again,” the light brown-haired boy said.

“It’s no fun when you two are so quiet.” Akira rested his arms on the bar counter. “No new gossip or stories to find?”

The boys shook their heads and continued drinking.

“You know them?” Hayakawa asked. Akira was friendly with the customers, but never to the point of having long conversations.

“More like they know me. Hayakawa, meet Holmes and Watson!” He made a grand gesture as if he was actually presenting the real Holmes and Watson even though they were fictional characters.

“Holmes… and Watson?” Was this a 21st-century thing? Were high school kids nicknamed after fictional characters? What a weird time to live in.

“Holmes.” The pink-haired boy said.

“Watson.” The light brown-haired boy said.

“They’re just our nicknames,” Holmes explained. “We work for the school newspaper and the nicknames stuck with us.”

Watson sets down his mug. “Even though we’ve never even read the books or watched the movies.”

All Hayakawa could do was just stand there. This really was a weird time to live in. Were the characters that famous they made movies out of them?

“I wouldn’t be too friendly with them, Hayakawa.” Akira bumped him with his elbow. “They’ll poke and prod you with questions until they get what they want. Kind of annoying, if you ask me.”

“Then we’ll just go drink coffee at that new café then,” Holmes threatened.

“I kid, I kid,” Akira waved his hand dismissively. “You two are always welcome here. Just don’t scare away my customers with your questions.”

Akira never ceased to surprise Hayakawa with his communication skills. He never struck him as the type to make easy conversations with different people. Especially some if they looked like they didn’t want to talk at all.

He turned his attention to the cappuccino machine. He just began pouring in the milk when Akira continued his conversation with Holmes and Watson. (Still weird nicknames)

“Anything new going on between you two?” Akira asked.

“Not really,” Holmes responded. “Just the same old same old.”

“Yeah,” Watson said. “Nothing exciting these past few months. Except…”

“Oh-ho?” Akira sounded interested. “Something happened?”

There was silence for a moment.

“It’s not like you’ll believe us.” Holmes sounded… unsure of his words.

“You do know who you’re talking too, right?” Akira asked.

Hayakawa knew what he meant. Something he learned about the man was that he was an enthusiast for the unexplained. Paranormal encounters, cryptids, aliens, you name it. He had gotten Hayakawa to watch his favorite show about exploring the unexplained. And, he had to admit, the show was interesting. Not his cup of tea (or coffee) exactly, but still entertaining to watch.

“It’s not really easy to explain,” Holmes went on.

“Try me.”

The cappuccino was now almost complete. He began to add in the cream.

“Well…” Watson grew quiet. “We went to the mansion that’s near the academy and we think there was a ghost there.”

The cream overflowed, spilling onto the counter.

Did he hear that right? A ghost? At the mansion?

It couldn’t be…

“Ghost, you say?” Akira asked, intrigued.

“Yeah. Holmes and I were there to look around and we think there was a ghost. We didn’t see anything, but we think something was watching us.”

“Hmm…”

Hayakawa began to make another cup. Thankfully no one had noticed his blunder.

Hours later, just before closing time, he went to the back office and found Akira on the computer imputing the sales numbers.

“I’m going to walk around. Just want to cover more ground to find J.” It wasn’t really a lie. If what Holmes and Watson said was true, a Remnant could be there.

Akira nodded. “Be sure to be back before midnight.”

Thirty minutes later, he found himself at the mansion. The only time he came here was a few weeks after Akira found him. When he came here, he expected to find some trace of J. Or even J himself. After finding nothing, he never came back.

Now, it seemed that hope was just within reach.

There was no sign of a security guard so Hayakawa vaulted over the fence using his powers. When he came into view of the mansion, he didn’t enter immediately. If there was a Remnant, he wanted to catch it by surprise.

The foyer had a grand fireplace and where there was a fireplace, there were fireplace tools.

The door was unlocked. Probably because of Holmes and Watson sneaking in. They didn’t bother to lock it before leaving.

The inside was still the same as it was when he last came here. Nothing moved out of place from when Holmes and Watson had visited.

He went to the fireplace and sure enough, to the side was a tool rack. He took the poker and held it tightly.

Slowly, he crept up the stairs, avoiding the steps that creaked. He still remembered them when he slept over a few times and he and J snuck downstairs late at night to get cookies from the kitchen.

At the top of the stairs, he listened carefully. Since Remnants don’t have a definite form, they didn’t have any feet. But the noise they made was like something rolling on the ground.

Surely the Remnant would’ve noticed his presence. They went after those with magic. His blood was food for them.

He waited, and waited… and waited… and waited…

Nothing.

Sighing, his grip on the poker loosened.

The Remnant wasn’t here. Or there wasn’t a Remnant, to begin with.

The hope he saw earlier was now dashed and divided into a million stars.

To his right, there was J’s room. He did feel like going back to Akira’s house. It was fifteen until eight. He had enough time to rest for a bit.

Entering J’s room felt like he was going back in time in the metaphorical sense. The furniture was replaced but the design of them was reminiscent of what J’s room was like before. Compared to his toy room (which was now a place for storage), his bedroom as a young boy had toys scattered on the ground as well as several stuffed toys lying on his bed.

Now, it was a simple bedroom fit for a young man, not a child.

For a second, he saw him as a child lying on a futon just below J’s bed. They were giggling and telling stories. Grand stories of pirates and knights slaying dragons.

_J…_

Hayakawa went for the bed and laid down on it. After moving into the small cabin, he occasionally snuck back in and slept with J. The bed was big enough for both of them.

There, Hayakawa could hold J and breathe in his scent. He smelled of forest and clover, the scents mixing together that he could practically smell it.

… wait.

He sniffed the pillow and sheets.

It… it smelled like J.

A surge of hope burst through his body he thought his heart skipped a beat.

J’s here! Or at least, somewhere. He wasn’t in a different time period. He was here with him!

He didn’t care if it’ll take another several months just to find him. If that’s what it took, then he would gladly take it if it meant he could hold him in his arms.

After fixing the bed and putting the fire poker back (and this time making sure to lock the door), Hayakawa left with newfound hope.

In the days, weeks, months to come, he would be reunited.

This he promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some of you have been wanting to have J and Hayakawa reunite soon. But they won't reunite the way you think it would happen. They will meet, just not in a romantic way. It will happen in a later chapter. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
